Fire and Ice Sometimes Can Mix
by suavespanol
Summary: Nashi Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster are rivals. But the legend of dragon slayers says otherwise and achieves its very own smokey ice. ( Nashi x Storm ), Includes children from pairings NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, Miraxus, RoWen, etc. (Read with caution: Currently rewriting the story).
1. Chapter 1

_Many years later after the Tartaros incident at the guild.._

"Hey Ice Prick!", Nashi yelled at Storm. They were having one of their infamous fights _again_.

"It's makes me gag seeing you again Flame for brains.", Storm yelled back.

"What did you just call me?!", Nashi glared daggers at him.

"I think you heard me loud and clear!", he yelled.

"I'm about to burn your cold ass off!", she yelled punching Storm with a flaming fist.

Nashi Dragneel is the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. She was 16, two years younger than Storm, and has most of her Dad's personality. Natsu taught her fire dragon slayer magic because she inherited it from him. She has an older sister named Luna, and she's 19. She also has a little brother who is 13, and his name is Igneel.

Storm Fullbuster is the son of Gray and Juvia. He is 18, two years older than Nashi, and has most of his Dad's personality as well. Gray taught him ice make magic since Storm wanted to, but while they were training, he also gained a stripper habit like his father. He has a little sister who is 12, and her name is Rain.

"More like I'm about to freeze your flaming ass off!", they were about to fight until certain person spoke up.

"Hm.. Do I hear fighting?", Nova said walking into the guild.

"No!", Storm stated.

"Aye!", Nashi agreed quickly.

Nova Dreyaris the daughter of Laxus and Mirajane. She's 19, a year old than Storm and three years old than Nashi. Her personality is mostly her mom's though she is a bit stuck up and sometimes harsh. Laxus taught her magic, and she learned it quickly and powerfully. She has a little brother who's 13, and his name is Kakumi.

"Good.", she adjusted her mini skirt that she was wearing. Nashi and Storm still exchanged daggers, but quickly stopped when Nova focused her attention back to them. "You guys really do need to stop before you destroy the guild." With that she walked away.

"She's scary as fuck.", Nashi whispered being careful so that Nova couldn't hear them.

"I can agree with you on that.", Storm nodded.

"Yo Nashaboo!", a familiar person to Nashi called out to her. She saw her best friend, Roxy, grinning at her because she just arrived at the guild.

Roxy Redfox is the daughter of Gajeel and Levy. She's 16 like Nashi. Her personality is a mixture of her Dad's and her Mom's. She knows how to use script magic since her Dad didn't want to teach her Iron dragon slayer magic. She has an old brother named Gale, and he is 19.

"I told you not to call me that.", Nashi frowned.

"Maybe I should start saying it.", Storm thought out loud earning a slap from Nashi.

"You can't call me that ether idiot!", she yelled.

"You must be looking into a mirror because the only idiot here is you.", Storm said proudly.

"I think that's just your brain cells going dead.", Nashi smirked prouder of her self.

"Well-", he was interrupted when both Nashi and Storm felt a harsh pull on their hair.

"I said you need to stop. Do you understand now?", Nova said glaring at them.

"Yes ma'am!", they both saluted her, but she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Good thing you're still alive.", Roxy said giggling to herself.

"It's not funny!", Storm and Nashi yelled at the same time. "Stop copying me! Hey! I SAID STOP!", they both punched each other and said their fighting again.

 _When will they stop?_ Roxy thought.

* * *

 _Somewhere else around the guild.._

"Dad.. Dad.. DAD!", Igneel was tugging at Natsu's hand wanting to go on another fun mission, but he was distracted and talking to Lucy.

Igneel Dragneel is the son of Natsu and Lucy. He's 13, and has his Dad's and some of his Mom's personality. He learned Fire Dragon Slayer magic from his Dad of course and has two older sisters. One 19 and the other 16.

"Hey there kiddo. What do ya want?", Natsu grinned his usual toothy smile.

"I want to go on a mission! Can we go? Pleeeeaaaassseee?", Igneel begged.

"We just went on one though.", Natsu said sighing.

"Oh.."

"Don't you think he's old enough to go with someone else other than his family?", Lucy asked shrugging.

"Yeah.", Natsu agreed.

"I know who to go with!", Igneel rushed around the guild, and when he finally found the person he was looking for, he grinned. "Hey Kakumi!"

Kakumi Dreyar is the son of Laxus and Mirajane. He's 13, and has a mixture of his Dad's and Mom's personality. He learned magic from his Mom and has an older sister.

The 13 year old he had just found turned around.

"Hey Ig'.", he greeted him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a fun job with me?", Igneel grins.

"Sure.", they scan through the papers on the request board until they find one that has a great reward and is easy but fun. As Igneel was about to reach for it, a ball of flames came towards the board and burnt all of the papers.

"Damnit! I missed!", Nashi exclaimed anger boiling up inside of her.

"NASHI!", Luna yelled with fire around him making everyone back away except for Natsu and Nashi.

"What are you angry about?", Nashi asked frightened a little by his little brother's outburst.

"You burned all of the request papers! Even the one job that was perfect for Kakumi and me to go on!", he yelled.

"I-I d-did?", she nervously said. She was just afraid of what Nova would do mostly, so she didn't dare try and see her reaction right now.

"Good going idiot.", Storm said glaring at Nashi.

"It's part of your fault too!", she yelled with the anger still boiling up inside her.

"How can it possibly be my fault?!", Storm yelled back.

"If you just took the hit then it wouldn't have missed and hit the request board.", she explained. "And you say I'm the dumb one."

"You really are stupid.", Storm said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-", they were interrupted one again when their foreheads collided harshly.

"SHUT UP!", Nova yelled.

"S-Sorry!", Nashi said.

"Please don't kill us!", Storm pleaded.

"You guys are overreacting.", a friendly voice said. Nashi and Storm looked up to see Luna giggling.

Luna Dragneel is the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. She's 19, and has mostly her Mom's personality with a touch of her Dad's. She inherited celestial magic, and Lucy taught her how to use the gates and keys. Even though she doesn't have any of the 12 golden keys, Lucy with 9 of them, and Yukino with 3 of them, she has silver keys that can be useful in battle. She has a little brother and sister.

"Oh hello beautiful.", Storm said while Nashi face palmed.

 _She's my sister idiot._

"Again.. not interested. Sorry buddy.", Luna ruffled his hair grinning.

"Worth a shot.", Storm smirked.

"You should just go for Nashi.", Luna grinned at Nashi.

"I'd never date her in a million years!", Storm protested.

"Same thing with me. I'd rather go to hell than date his cold ass!", Nashi yelled.

" 'Worth a shot' ", Luna mimicked what Storm said, and he pouted.

"You're never going to get her to be your girlfriend you know.", Nashi said trying to hold in my laughing, but failed easily.

"It's not like anyone would want to date you.", Nashi actually felt hurt by this insult which surprised her. "Aww, did I hurt someone's feelings?"

"No! And shut up!", I punched his face harshly.

"Master wants to see you two in his office.", Rosemary said. Without thinking Nashi and Storm both punched her in the face saying, "SHUT UP!"

Rosemary Fernandes is the daughter of Jellal and Erza. She's 19, and has mostly her Mom's personality. She learned requip magic from her mother. She's a twin with her brother who is also 19, and has a younger brother who is 16.

"Shit..", Nashi and Storm said when they realized who they just punched.

"Go now before I won't be willing to have mercy on you two.", Nashi and Storm don't hesitate and rush to Master's office.

"Hello.", he greeted them.

"S-Sorry for damaging the guild again! I.. I didn't mean to! It's Storm's fault.", Nashi points at Storm while Laxus sighs.

"Like hell it was my fault! I'm not the one who uses flame magic!", Storm yelled at Nashi.

"I'm not the one who let it hit the request board!", Nashi said.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!", Laxus yelled.

"Sorry..", they mumbled.

"I decided that we need to do something if you brats are to get along."

"Wait what?!", Nashi and Storm yelled again.

"You two are going on a job and NOT going to be destroying anything.", Nashi and Storm both groaned in response. "You'll also be going with Nova and Rosemary."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE!", they begged.

"Sorry kiddos. Be here tomorrow all packed up at 12:00.", they both walked out drooping.

"I heard what happened Nashi. You need to stop destroying things like Natsu.", Lucy told Nashi with sweat dropping from her forehead.

"I have to go on a mission with Ice Prick now.", Nashi face palmed.

"I bet that sucks.", Natsu told her.

"It really does.", Nashi agreed.

"I'll beat up Stripper while your gone, and you better beat Storm's ass.", Natsu grinned while Nashi nodded enthusiastically.

"What did you call me Flame for brains?!", Gray yelled at Natsu overhearing the conversation.

"I called you a Stripper. You really need to clean your ears out. You're getting deaf nowadays.", Natsu started laughing.

"It seems your brain cells are dying nowadays.", Gray said.

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"FIRE BREATH!"

"ICE PRICK!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"STOP SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR YOUR CHILDREN!", an angry Erza punched their heads hard, and the fighting pair stopped. They both mumble a quiet, "Sorry..", then focus back to their daughter/son.

"We should probably head home because it's 9:00.", Natsu said.

* * *

 _At the Dragneel's home.._

Nashi was lying in bed exhausted and definitely not happy about having to go on a job with Storm. Although she had a feeling that she would actually have fun for some reason. She was almost into the drift of sleep until her door opened. Nashi sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but she knew it was her sister by that scent.

"I was sleeping. What do you want?", Nashi asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk to you.", Luna smiled and sat on her bed.

"What about?", Nashi asked another question.

"Well for one.. you and Storm eh?", she nudged Nashi with her elbow.

"I don't like him and clearly he likes you.", Nashi said with anger in her voice.

"We both know that'll never happen.", Luna said giggling.

"Still. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. Let's keep it that way.", Nashi said.

"I can tell you like him.", Luna grinned.

"I don't! Agh!"

"Well, I didn't exactly come here to tell you that.", Luna looked away from her sister who tilted her head in confusion.

"What did you want to say then?"

"I'm moving away to Crocus in two weeks.", Luna was still looking away.

"You're what?!", Nashi yelled.

"Shh.. People are still sleeping. I still don't exactly know yet, but I felt like telling you first."

"I'm the first person you told?"

"Yup."

"So why do you have to move to Crocus?"

"I'm going to be a reporter, but I'll make sure to visit. And you'll for sure see me at the grand magic games.", Luna smiled.

"I'm happy that you found something to do anyway. I'll miss you. Though, I guess you 19, so I figured you'd move away soon.", Nashi smiled.

"I'll still be a Fairy Tail wizard.", Luna showed Nashi the guild mark that was on the inside of her wrist in white.

"Now can I go back to sleep?", Nashi asked.

"Sure Nashi.", Luna kissed Nashi's forehead and left the room. Luna is like an annoying but fun mom to Nashi.

* * *

 _At the Fullbuster's home.._

Storm was wide awake scared about the next day. He would have to be with his rival and be forced to not even fight with her! That's ridiculous! Even worse, Nova and Rosemary were there to supervise. They didn't exactly like each other, but if they were told to do something they would suck it up and do it. But Storm wasn't them, no. He always felt the arge to come in contact with Nashi when he saw her. He frowned when he remember what Luna said earlier.

"I don't like her!", Storm yelled at his self in a whisper.

He heard the door open, and Rain came in.

Rain Fullbuster is the daughter of Gray and Juvia. She is 12 with the shy, but friendly personality of her mother. She learned magic from her Mom, her only true best friend. Her only brother is Storm.

"Uh.. Hey Rainy.", Storm nervously said hoping she didn't hear what he just said.

"Hi Storm.. I had a nightmare.", Storm sighed. She's been having a lot of nightmares lately. She could've watched a horror movie on the TV lacrima.

"Did you watch a bad movie that Mom and Dad said not to watch.", Storm asked.

"Yes! I should've listened to them.. I just can't go to sleep.", Rain admitted.

"I can't go to sleep ether so we're in the same boat.", Storm stated.

"Is it about her?", Rain asked.

"Her?"

"I just heard you say 'I don't like her' to yourself. I just thought that it could mean something.", Storm began to panic.

"You were just hearing things. I'm worried about the job that I have to go on tomorrow with Flame, Nova, and Rosemary."

"So you'll be surrounded by girls heh..", Rain poked Storm in the chest.

"Seriously? I wouldn't mind being with Luna, but it's Nova and Rosemary for Mavis sake!", Storm yelled.

"What about Nashi?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Ooo you like her.", Rain mimicked Happy's chant.

"I'll never like her ever!", Storm yelled flushed a little.

"Whatever I'm tired, and I'm sleeping in your room tonight.", Rain laid on the bed beside Storm and began to sleep. Storm stayed awake thinking if he actually liked Nashi or not.

"There's no way..", Storm mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

 _The next day at the Dragneel's home.._

Nashi woke up with her hair tangled. She got out of bed and groaned covering her eyes from the blinding light. She also had inherited the super hearing, smell, and sight from her father. She went into the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, and took a shower. After she was finished, she changed into her regular outfit which consisted of a black top with white shorts. She also wore black boots with a black wristband. She also always let her light pink hair hang freely down. She only wore it up in battles you see. That's what her black wristband is for. Her outfit is simple but comfortable and most importantly, fire proof. She packed everything pretty slowly seeing as it was only 8:00.

When she was finished getting ready, it was 11:00. Nashi sighed in relief know that she was about to get there early. She quickly waved goodbye to her family and started walking to the guild. It was somewhat a long way to the guild because for one, their house was in the woods. At least there was always a good chance that someone could break in the house, and if someone did, then any Dragneel would easily take 'em down.

Nashi started running to guild, and when she did, She was the first out of Nova, Rosemary, and Storm to come. She smiled knowing Rosemary would praise her, and that Nova wouldn't kill her. She saw Asuka happily wiping glasses and plates.

"How come Mira isn't her?", Nashi asked the 20-something year old.

"She's just with Nova, so I'm here.", she smiled.

"I really don't want to go on this jooobbbbb!", Nashi whined.

"Quit your fussing.", Nashi turned, and saw Nova glaring at her.

"Yes ma'am!", Nashi said and quickly straightened her back. She was even more imitating than Rosemary. Nova was wearing a cream colored coat with white fur outlining. She also wore a white skirt with cream boots. She wore her light blonde hair down like Nashi.

"At least you're here on time. Rose and Storm aren't here yet.", Nova said annoyed.

"It's not like Rosemary to be late. I wonder if she's okay.", Nashi said.

"She probably is. If someone tried to attack her, she would make them sorry for ever bothering her.", Nova laughed little. She sometimes can actually have a sense of humor.

"Yup.", Nashi agreed. The door creaked open to spot a certain red haired friend.

"I'm here. Sorry for almost being late. Where is Storm?", Rosemary asked.

"Like I would know.", Nova grumbled.

"He's probably dozing off and skipping the job like an idiot would.", Nashi answered.

"I'm proud of you being here at least.", Rosemary smiled.

"Thanks.", Nashi grinned back.

They waited 30 minutes and it was now 12:20.

"He's 20 minutes late!", Rosemary said.

"Agh. We can't leave without-", right then Storm came in the guild panting and his hair messy.

"You look like a squirrel chased you.", Nashi bursted out laughing, but quickly stopped when Nova pinched her arm.

"Why are you late?", Nova and Rosemary said in a stern voice. He better hope he lives through this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh.. Oh look a flying dophin!", Storm pointed at the ceiling, and Nova and Rosemary fell for it. Although Nashi didn't and grabbed his hand.

"You're not going. You have to endure this with me.", Nashi said while Storm glared daggers into her. He couldn't help but feel tingly when Nashi grabbed his hand. She let go of his hand, and he seemed lost

"Hello? Storm?", Nashi was shaking Storm while he just kept staring blankly at her. Nova and Rosemary gave each other a knowingful look.

"So why are you late?", Rosemary asked.

"Well..", Storm started

* * *

 _12:00 at the Fullbusters house.._

Storm woke up and looked at the time.

"T-T-T-Twelve?! Shit! I don't want to have my funeral this month! I better hurry!", Storm saw that Rain wasn't in his bed anymore. "Oh yeah. I forgot she's an early riser.. She should've woke me up then!" Storm didn't bother with his hair, but brushed his teeth and quickly put on a shirt and pants. He looked in his closest, quickly got his coat, and ran out the house with his backpack. Good thing he packed yesterday. He sprinted quickly receiving a few strange looks from people on the street and side walk. When he finally opened up the door to the guild, he saw Nova, Rosemary, and Nashi glaring at him

* * *

"So that's what happened.", Storm said expecting a punch.

"Let's just go. I'm getting bored.", Nova said, and they started walking to the train station.

* * *

 _Once they arrive.._

"T-T-T-TRAIN?! Heheh.. I think we can just walk right?", Nashi felt like throwing up.

"Stop being a crybaby and get on.", Storm said.

"You don't know what it's like! It's pure hell!", Nashi yelled making others at the train station glare at her.

"It's 5 hours on train. Walking would take a lot longer.", Rosemary said.

"I don't care how long it takes! I'm not going on that torture device! Never!", Nashi said trying to run away, but Storm held her collar.

"You have to endure this with me.", Storm mimicked what Nashi said.

"I hate you.", Nashi said as he pulled her into the train.

"I hate you too.", Storm said, and they both glared at each other.

Nashi sat by the window with Storm beside her. Nova sat on the other side by the window beside Rosemary.

"I h-hate this!", Nashi could barely say.

"It hasn't even started moving yet.", Storm said.

"What?!", Nashi yelled.

"Just suck it up.", Nova said annoyed again.

"O-Okay.. I-I'll t-t-try.", Nashi said leaning her head on Storm's shoulder.

"What are you doing?", Storm said.

"Trying to not throw up, you?", Nashi said almost throwing up.

"If you throw up, aim at Nova.", Storm whispered in her ear, and Nashi tried to hold in a giggle.

"What's so funny?", Nova asked.

"Nothing..", they responded. She just raised an eyebrow but continued to read her book.

Nashi moved her head to his lap, and Storm looked at her.

"Go lay in somebody else's lap will ya?", He asked, but she was already sleeping. Storm sighed and stared out the window.

"You two look like a couple.", Rosemary giggled.

"I don't even like her, and she obviously hates my guts. Why does everyone keep saying this?", Storm asked annoyed.

"Even I know what the ending result will be.", Nova said which surprised Storm. Storm just stopped talking and started rubbing Nashi's head without thinking. He felt her relax, and when he looked at her, he blushed. Nashi's lips were slightly open with a strand of hair over her nose. Her eyes shut closed but relaxed.

"You're even staring at her.", Rosemary commented, and Storm quickly looked at her.

"No I'm not!", he protested.

"You're not what?", Nashi sat up rubbing her eyes, but felt herself on a vehicle. "W-W-We're s-still on t-this t-t-train?!"

"Of course idiot.", Storm said.

"Again, you think I'm an idiot because you're losing your brain cells.", Nashi stated.

"No fighting!", Nova glared at Nashi.

"I'm tired..", Nashi laid back on Storm's shoulder and fell asleep. Storm just sighed and began to close his eyes as well.

* * *

"Wake up you two!", Rosemary said shaking their shoulders harshly. Nashi and Storm both blinked opening their eyes.

"Awake..", they both mumbled standing up.

"The train just stopped.", Nashi quickly ran off the train kissing the ground.

"SWEET FREEDOM! I love you ground!", Nashi stood back up grinning.

"Stop doing that ugly smile.", Storm said.

"Nope!", Nashi grinned, and they walked. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were in the snowy mountains. "Why are we here?", Nashi asked.

"You mean you didn't know what the job was?", Rosemary asked.

"I saw you guys wearing coats, but I didn't know it was going to be here! I'm freezing!", Nashi hugged herself shivering. Unlike Natsu, Nashi had a normal body temperature.

"Here.", Storm said giving her his coat.

"Uh thanks.", Nashi quickly put it on.

"Wow the great Flame head thanking me.", Storm chuckled.

"Shut up before you make me beat the crap outta you.", Nashi narrowed her eyes at him.

"There's a village over there who keeps complaining about these snow monkeys. They keep stealing their food and even stealing women.", Rosemary explained.

"Why just women?", Nashi and Storm asked at the same time.

"They're perverts obviously.", Nova explained.

"How the hell can a monkey be a pervert?", Nashi tilted her head.

"Anything is possible I guess.", Rosemary answered.

They walked into the village and walked to the mayor's office. The mayor opened the door and smiled. He was a short old man that had a short white beard.

"Hello. We're the Fairy Tail mages that you sent a request to.", Rosemary said and showed the guild mark that was on her arm.

"Ah yes. Thanks for helping us today. There's been some monkeys that live up in those snowy mountains and they keep stealing food. I was hoping if you could help out.", the mayor explained.

"We'd love to help out."

"Be careful because the blizzards will make you get lost. There's also a legend about a cave that once you go in, you never get out.", the mayor warned.

"Don't worry! We'll for sure help you and your townspeople.", Nashi smiled.

"Thanks young one. Be safe!", the crew walked away and headed for the mountains.

"I'm glad I at least get to do some fighting!", Nashi grinned excitedly punching the air.

"You look like an idiot when you do that.", Storm commented.

"Whatever.", Nashi stuck out her tongue.

"Stop behaving like children. You're 18 Storm. You should at least be more mature.", Nova stated.

"I'm not the one sticking out her tongue like an idiot.", Storm shrugged.

"I'm not the one who just lost their shirt like a Stripper would.", Nashi giggled. Storm looked down and saw he was shirtless.

"Ahh! Where's my shirt?!", he yelled at Nashi.

"I don't know. With all this snow it'll be hard to find.", Nashi shrugged.

"I really hate you.", Storm glared at her

"Aww love ya too.", Nashi said sarcastically. They collided heads and started their fighting again.. until they felt lightning hit them.

"OWW!", they both screamed.

"My dad said that I can do that when you two fight.", Nova smiled.

"You shouldn't be that harsh though Nova.", Rosemary said.

"True, but they need to learn. They're getting older. You'd expect them to at least stop fighting 24/7", Nova said shrugging.

"I guess.", Rosemary agreed.

"GIMME BACK MY COAT!", Storm yelled chasing after Nashi.

"BUT I'M COLD!", Nashi yelled running.

"You should've brought your own then!"

"You don't get cold easily! It's not like you need it!"

"JUST GIVE IT BACK!"

"NEVER!", Nashi kept running without looking.

"Nashi! Stop running!", Storm yelled. Nashi opened her eyes and saw that she almost fell off a cliff. Storm caught up to her panting. "Just.. Give.. It.. Back..", he said between pants.

"Fine, but if you hear complaining you better not get annoyed.", she took it off and handed it to Storm.

"Victory!", Storm put it on and took a glance at Nashi. She was shivering with her nose and ears red. "Fine you can keep it.", Storm took off the coat and handed it back to Nashi.

"You're weird.", Nashi commented putting back on his coat.

"Whatever Flame Head."

"WHAT DID YA CALL MEH?!", Nashi yelled.

"NO FIGHTING!", Nova yelled and zapped Storm and Nashi.

"That hurts..", Nashi whined.

"Then stop fighting and acting like little kids. Your own younger siblings act more mature than you for Mavis sake.", Nova scolded.

"I wish someone like Luna came here instead..", Storm said.

"I agree.", Nashi said.

"Why do you agree?", Storm asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's my own sister. Have you forgotten?", Nashi asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah.."

"Ice prick."

"Flame brain."

"Queen of ice."

"Lava head."

"Ice princess."

"Flame for brain cells."

"Stripper."

"STOP CALLING EACH OTHER NAMES!", Rosemary and Nova yelled at the fighting pair.

"Fine..", they bother mumbled. They kept walking for what seemed eternity until they heard a scream. Well, Nashi heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?", Nashi asked.

"Hear what?", Rosemary asked.

"A scream."

"I keep forgetting about your awesome hearing. Can you sniff anything out?", Rosemary asked.

"No, but I know where the scream came from. Follow me!"

They ran in the direction Nashi was leading them, and they found a cave.

"Seems likely that they'd keep shelter in a cave.", Nova stated.

"But if you remember what the mayor said, 'There's a legend about a cave that once you go in, you never come out.' This could just be a trap.", Rosemary disagreed.

"I see. So we just have to wait here until they come I suppose.", Nova said.

"Bingo! Uh.. Storm and Nashi haven't been fighting.. That's strange- Where did they go?!", Rosemary looked around and couldn't spot a half naked man or a cherry blossom haired girl anywhere.

"Once we find them, I'm going to zap the living hell outta them.", Nova stated.

"Calm down. Let's just hope they didn't go into the cave..", Rosemary sighed.

* * *

 _Back to when they first found the cave.._

"Whoever beats the first monkey, owes the loser 300 jewels!", Nashi yelled rushing into the cave.

"There's no way I'm going to let you beat me!", Storm yelled running after her. As Nashi was running, she slipped on the ice and fell. Storm didn't react quickly enough and fell on top of her.

"Get off me Ice Princess.", Nashi yelled pushing him. Storm stood up and started to panic.

"We forgot about Nova and Rosemary! We better hurry back.", Storm yelled sprinted with Nashi doing the same, but when they got to the entrance, it was covered with ice. Nashi tried using magic, but it didn't make a dent. It seemed it were magic also.

Nashi could just make out what they were saying.

"Once we find them, I'm going to zap the living hell outta them.", she heard Nova say.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Flame Head?", Storm asked.

"I can hear Nova, and she's not happy.", Nashi shivered, but definitely not from the cold.

"Our first problem is if we'll be able to get out of here.", Storm said.

"Oh yeah..", Nashi said. "I wish I weren't stuck with you though.."

"Same with me.", Storm complained. They glared for a few moments until Storm spoke up again. "Nova's right. I'm getting older, you are too. We really need to stop fighting.."

"Who are you?", Nashi asked.

"I'm trying to be mature Nashi. This is a serious situation."

"Now you're calling me by my actual name. What the hell is going on?!", Nashi's eyes were widened.

"Let's just-"

"Look out!", Nashi pushed Storm and an icicle fell down. That wasn't the only one and tons more started falling. They quickly ran, but fell down a long tunnel into another section of the cave.

"Good thing I'm alive.", Nashi said.

"So what was that back there?", Storm asked.

"What?"

" 'Look out!' ", Storm said.

"I owed ya for not letting me fall down a cliff, and even though you're my rival.. You're still a part of Fairy Tail and my nakama. You better not nag me about saying this or else!", Nashi yelled.

"If we ever get out, I will."

"I hate you."

"Hate you too."

"So what do we do?", Nashi asked.

"For one, can you put on a flame or something. It's too dark in here.", Storm said. Nashi forgot that she was the only one who could see better than him. She opened her palm and a light appeared making everything easier to see.

"Your welcome.", Nashi said. "Can we eat? I'm hungry." Nashi had her backpack with her just like Storm had his. Nashi obviously packed snack foods, and Storm have a few snacks in case something like this happened.

"You'll get fat if you eat too much you know.", Storm said with sweat forming on his head while he watched her stuff food into her mouth.

"Does it look like I care?", Nashi said.

"All I see is something that's unsettling my eyes.", Storm said looking through his backpack and got out some chips.

"Good for you.", Nashi said.

"So since we're probably going to be stuck here forever or die. Why not share a secret?", Storm said.

"No thanks. Plus who said we're never going to get out anyway?", Nashi asked.

"Me. No one is going to look through these caves.", Storm said.

"Then we'll just have to find our way out.", Nashi grinned.

"Anyway.. Secrets?", Storm asked. He was bored, so why not do something fun.

"Fine. This is one that might not make you happy though."

"Huh?"

"Luna is probably moving to Crocus soon to be a reporter. She's only told me about it.", Nashi said done eating.

"She is?!", Storm yelled.

"I'm going to really miss her.", Nashi said sulking.

"I'm sure she'll visit and be around sometimes, so quit frowning or you'll get wrinkles.", Storm said.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just want to get out of here. Who knew that hell could be so cold."

"I don't care if my ass gets beaten by Nova or Rosemary. I want to be back at the guild."

"Why did master think this was a good idea?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 _Back to Nova and Rosemary.._

"We've looked everywhere!", Nova said stressed out.

"Then maybe they.."

"If they have then we just need to find them!", Nova said heading towards the cave, but was stopped when Rosemary held onto her wrist.

"We'll just get stuck in there. Maybe we should get some help or something. Or have faith in them that they'll find their way out.", Rosemary suggested.

"I don't care! They're nakama! We can just leave them there to fend for themselves! They could be in a critical situation right now!"

"You know they'll be fine. They have their backpacks with extra clothes, food, and water, and if they keep walking, they'll be able to get out of the cave."

"I guess.."

"All we can do is believe that they'll find a way out."

* * *

 _Back to Storm and Nashi.._

"I'm tired..", Nashi said closing her eyes and the light turning off slowly.

"Now I can't see anything! I guess I should stay awake in case if anything tries to attack us.", Storm mumbled to his self. Storm heard footsteps and quickly tried to find his flashlight in his backpack. When he finally did, he quickly turned it on and saw a young girl who looked scared. It seemed she was 12.

"Hello?", Storm called out. She looked at him and looked relieved.

"I'm lost.", she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm tilted his head and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 7.", she responded.

"I'm Storm.", Storm smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Charlotte.", from what Storm saw, she was a blonde who was very short and small. She was wearing a white dress with a gray coat and had on white boots.

"Do you know how long you've been here?", he asked her.

"I don't know..", she mumbled.

"Well come over to this spot where me and my fri-i-i-i-ieeennddd are.", he hated calling his rival a friend.

"Um.. Okay!", she happily squeaked. They walked back to where Nashi was, and she was sleeping quietly.

"Would you like anything to eat?", he asked her.

"S-Sure!", she excitedly said.

"Keep it down Storm. I'm trying to sleep..", Nashi mumbled. Storm, thinking that it was time for her to wake up, shook her violently and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"Geez! I'm awake Ice Prick.", she rubbed her eyes but stopped when she sniffed. "Who are you?", she pointed to Charlotte.

"I'm Charlotte.", she shyly smiled.

"I'm Nashi.", Nashi smiled back.

"I don't know if we'll ever be able to get out of this place.", Storm sighed.

"I guess I would expect you to give up so easily. Now that we found this kid, that gives us even more reasons to get out of this cold hell!", Nashi slapped Storm.

"Number one, don't cuss in front of a 7 year old. Number two, what the hell was that for?!", Storm yelled.

"You just cussed yourself Idiot."

"But you did it first."

"Whatever Stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess."

"Hotsauce head-", they were interrupted when they heard Charlotte giggling.

"You guys are so funny!", she kept giggling.

"At least we weren't yelled at..", Nashi said sighing.

"Tell me about it..", Storm sighed also.

"Lets try to get out of this tunnel. There's a dead end that way," Charlotte pointed the way she came from,"so let's go this way.", she pointed to the opposite direction.

"You're right! And with my flame magic I can easily boost my speed.", Nashi grinned.

"You can use magic?", Charlotte asked.

"Yep. We're members of Fairy Tail.", Nashi smiled.

"Wow! I got to meet Fairy Tail!", Charlotte grinned the biggest smiled that Nashi had ever seen.

"I can use my ice make magic to skate out outta here too ya know.", Storm grumbled not wanting Nashi to take all of the attention.

"You take Charlotte and skate out of here, and I'll use my magic behind you two."

"Fine with me.", Storm picked up Charlotte and put her over his shoulder and started skating. When he was finally a bit of a distance away from Nashi, she started running, being careful not to slip and fall of course.

After a few minutes, they found the end of the tunnel and there were some strange stairs. They were covered with ice, but Nashi and Storm could feel magic power from the icy stairs.

"This is definitely strange.", Nashi mumbled.

* * *

 _At the guild.._

"Ahh. Everything is so relaxing without Storm and Nashi bickering.", Lucy smiled and relaxed back in her chair, but she quickly tensed up when she heard a pair of boys, or grown men, fighting.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SLANTY EYES?!", Natsu yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME, FLAME FOR BRAINS!", Gray yelled back.

"You wanna fight?!", Natsu smirked punching Gray in the gut.

"You're on!", Gray punched him back in the gut.

Lucy sighed, "Why did I ever think that it was going to be quiet? It's always rowdy."

"But that's what makes the guild so fun.", Lucy turned her head and saw Luna smiling at her. Luna sat next to her and relaxed as well. "Don't you think it'd be boring with no one like Natsu or Nashi here?", she giggled.

"Yeah. I just hope that Storm and Nashi are okay with Nova and Rosemary. You know how Nova and Rosemary can be sometimes.", Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Nah. I'm sure they're fine. This is a good way for a romance to start happening!", Luna started to daydream.

"R-Romance?", Lucy widened her eyes.

"Yep! Don't ya think that they'd be perfect for each other.", Luna had hearts in her eyes.

"Hm.. Now that I think about it.. Eh, but I'm not sure if that'll ever happen.", Lucy imagined scenarios that didn't really show any romance. Mostly violence. She sweat-dropped even more.

"I'm pretty sure Nashi likes Storm though.", Luna said.

"Mom!", Igneel interrupted the conversation. "Can I go on a job with Kakumi?"

"As long as Mira and Master are okay with it.", Lucy answered.

"Thanks Mom!", he ran off, and Luna began speaking again.

"Long story short: I ship Stashi."

"What the hell is Stashi?", Lucy asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Storm's and Nashi's name mixed together. Stashi."

"What does ship mean?"

"Ship means when you like the idea of two people together."

"Oh ok.", Lucy nodded her head in understanding.

"Stashi will forever now be my OTP!", Luna smiled.

"I'm not even going to ask..", Lucy mumbled and looked at the guild. There was a plate with a smashed cake, the cause of it was Gray and Natsu of course, and that led them into getting unconscious by an angry Erza. The red head kept yelling and shouting things at the unconscious pair.

 _Doesn't she know that they're both unconscious?!_

* * *

 _To Nova and Rosemary.._

"We need to tell the guild what happened!", Nova yelled panicking.

"Don't forget that we're on a job. A monkey could-", Rosemary was interrupted by a growl.

They looked up to see a white monkey with a black underbelly, head, hands, and feet.

"Me like woman!", the monkey chanted.

"Agh! I hate perverts!", Nova zapped the poor monkey that didn't even see the attack coming.

"Me like woman!", the monkey was still chanting though he had a few scratches.

"Let me get a shot at it.", Rosemary said. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel." She then requiped tons of swords and launched them at the monkey. The monkey fell to the ground and yelped in pain.

"Well that was easy. I'm surprised even the villagers couldn't defeat them.", Nova stated.

"That may be, but members of Fairy Tail will never fail to help when needed.", Rosemary smiled, but started to frown when she saw Nova staring behind her.

"Look..", she pointed behind her. Rosemary turned to see about a 100 more monkeys.

"How is that possible?", Rosemary said.

"Maybe that monkey was sent, so they could see if there was anything dangerous..", Nova said.

"Maybe.."

* * *

 _Back to Nashi, Storm, and Charlotte.._

"I wonder if we should go?", Storm asked.

"I think we should..", Nashi said and quickly grabbed Storm's wrist and ran. Storm looked behind them to see that the staircase was breaking and falling.

"Shit!", Storm yelled.

"You just said a few moments ago to not cuss in front of a 7 year old.", Nashi said.

"Shut up, Squinty Eyes." They kept running and running until they found a door.

"Hurry an' open it!", Storm yelled because he was holding the 7 year old on his back, he wouldn't be able to help.

"I'm tryin' to! But it's stuck or something. I can't open it!", Nashi yelled pushing and pulling on the door. Right before the last staircase broke, Nashi pushed opened the door, and they ran inside panting. Storm turned to look at Nashi, and she was crying.

"Are you okay, Nashi?", Storm asked.

"I really thought we'd be dead there.", Nashi said sighing in relief. "Wait! You just called me Nashi again. What's up with your head today?!", Nashi widened her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with my brain, Idiot.", Storm said glaring at her.

"What do we do now?", Charlotte said interrupting their fight.

"Well, I think we're back on the floor that Storm and me came in from.", Nashi said.

"Can you sniff anything out?", Storm asked.

"All I smell is- Huh?"

"Well? Are you going to say anything?", Storm asked.

"RUN!", Nashi said sprinting off. Storm quickly followed but stopped when he saw Nashi was laughing.

"You fell for it. Ahahaha..", Nashi snickered.

"That's not funny! This is serious. Stop being a kid and grow up will ya?!", Storm yelled.

"Well sometimes all you need in a serious moment is just a little laugh. Obviously, I'm trying to help. I miss my parents, my sister and brother, Roxy..", Nashi started crying. Storm was taken aback because he never had really seen Nashi cry except for that little moment back at the door. He didn't really know what to do or say.

"You'll be able to see them again.", Charlotte said interrupting Storm's thoughts.

"You're right! I just need to work hard and find them.", Nashi grinned. "I can't really smell anything, but I sense a breeze. That means we're close!"

* * *

 _Back to Nova and Rosemary.._

Rosemary requiped a bunch of swords and launched them at the monkeys. It's a good thing that they were easy to defeat. Nova decided to take a turn and shocked a group of monkeys with her lightning. In about 5 minutes, they observed the unconscious pervert monkeys and high-fived.

"That was easy as pie.", Nova said.

"Agreed.", Rosemary smiled.

"I still can't help, but worry. Shouldn't we just tell the guild already about what we think?", Nova said sighing.

"Fine. I'll get out the lacrima.", Rosemary took off her backpack and looked inside. She grabbed a glass ball and pressed her index finger on it. After a few seconds, Asuka's face showed up.

"Rosemary? Nova? Wait.. Where's Storm and Nashi?!", Asuka said.

"Those idiots went into a cave that the mayor said they would never be able to get out. Dead or alive.", Nova said in an annoyed tone, but Rosemary obviously knew she was just as worried as her.

"What?! Where is the job anyway?!"

"In a snowy mountain next to a village. We were supposed to take care of some monkeys, which we already have.", Rosemary explained.

"How long has it been since they got in there?", Asuka asked.

"About 2 hours or so.", Rosemary answered.

"I have to go tell the guild!", Asuka panicked.

* * *

 _To the guild.._

Asuka turned off the lacrima with the swipe of her index finger and went to first the person she saw.

"Mira-sama!", Asuka called out.

"Ahh. Hello Asuka.", she smiled.

"Storm and Nashi are stuck in a cave!"

"Nashi is what?!", Natsu yelled from overhearing the conversation.

"What's wrong Natsu?", Lucy asked.

"Asuka said Storm and Nashi are stuck in a cave!", Natsu yelled.

"They're what?!", Lucy widened her eyes.

"What about Rosemary and Nova?", Mira asked.

"They're safe. They were the ones who told me.", Asuka explained making them feel only a bit better.

"If Storm and Nashi are stuck together than that can only be chaos.", Lucy realized making everyone panic more.

"I'm sure Storm wouldn't let Nashi die or anything, and Nashi would never give up hope on getting out.", Luna said entering the conversation. "Storm can be serious when needed."

"I just hope you're right, Luna.", Asuka said.

"I'm always right, but they might need a boost in getting out.. Shouldn't we send a rescue team or something?", Luna asked.

"This kinda reminds me of that one job I took with Natsu a long time ago.. Eh?!", Lucy widened her eyes in realization. "I know how to help them!"

"What is happening over here?", Erza asked walking over to the group.

"Storm and Nashi are stuck in a cave, it seems.", Mira explained.

"That's not good. Are you guys trying to figure out what to do?", Erza asked.

"Lucy just said she knew how to help them.", Asuka answered.

"Aha!", Lucy held out a pen.

"A pen?", Natsu tilted his head.

"Of course you wouldn't remember. When I was 18, Natsu, Happy, and I all went on a job to get some special magic ice that you couldn't break or use magic against it, but when you eat it, it heals you, stops your hunger, gives you energy, and refills your magic. They gave me a pen that could cut through the ice and never asked for it back, so I kept it. We actually got stuck in a cave but ended up having to use this pen. I'm not sure if it still works after all of these years though.", Lucy explained.

"You never know unless we try!", Luna grinned. Lucy couldn't help but smile at Luna's courage. It always reminded her of a certain pink head she's in love with.

"Right!", Asuka held up her hand with her index finger and thumb out. Everyone one else copied her and smiled.

"Let's go save my baby girl!", Natsu grinned.

"Don't forget about Storm..", Lucy sweat-dropped for probably the millionth time that day.

"Oh yeah and Stripper's son..", he mumbled not so enthusiastically.

"WHAT DID YA CALL ME HOTSAUCE BRAIN!", Gray yelled from the other side of the room.

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!", Natsu yelled. They engaged in yet another fight, but Erza soon put a stop to it and frowned.

"This is a serious matter right now. Stop acting like little kids.", Erza yelled punching their gut.

"I don't think they're acting like kids. They still are kids.", Lucy whispered to Luna, and Luna tried to hold in a giggle.

"I HEARD THAT LUCY!", Natsu yelled.

"What do ya mean 'serious matter'?", Gray asked.

"Storm and Nashi are apparently stuck in a cave in the snowy mountains.", Erza explained calmly.

"They're what?!", Gray panicked.

"Calm down. We're coming up with a rescue plan.", Erza said.

"We'll get 'em back. Don't worry.", Luna smiled.

* * *

 _To Nashi, Storm, and Charlotte.._

"Follow me!", Nashi said running.

"If this is another joke, I will make Nova skin you alive!", Storm yelled following after her with Charlotte still on his back.

"Don't say such sick things in front of a 7 year old, Idiot.", Nashi said.

"You're the idiot here obviously. I guess I can't be surprised that your brain didn't know.", Storm said.

"Okay, that's it! You, me, fight, NOW!", Nashi yelled and turned around to face Storm. Storm gently put Charlotte down and got in a fighting position.

"You're on!", he accepted the challenge. Nashi kicked his gut and he fell to the ground. Storm got back up and punched her cheek making her lose balance and fall. They were interrupted when they heard sniffling, and Nashi smelled.. _Tears_.

"I miss Mommy.", Charlotte said.

"You'll see her again. I promise.", Nashi hugged her.

"I guess we should stop fighting and just keep walking Eh?", Storm said.

"Yeah.", Nashi picked up the girl in her arms.

"You're warm.", the girl hugged tighter into Nashi.

"Stripper there has too cold of a heart to even feel warm.", Nashi snickered.

"You're lucky that you're holding here or else-"

"Or else what?", Nashi blinked.

"Nevermind..", Storm mumbled. They kept walking until they found a wall of strange ice. Storm placed his hand on the ice and widened his eyes.

"There's magic in this ice.", Storm said.

"That's strange..", Nashi said.

"There's a hole right there!", Charlotte pointed. The hold was probably big enough for Charlotte to go through, but not Storm and Nashi.

"Charlotte could get out of here! Behind this wall of ice, is outside!", Nashi said.

"But what about you?", Charlotte asked.

"We'll find a way out! Can I ask you to do something while your out there?", Nashi asked.

"Sure!", she smiled.

"If you see someone who has red hair or light blonde hair, please tell them that Storm and Nashi are stuck in a cave.", Nashi said.

"There are a lot of people who have blonde and red hair, Idiot.", Storm said.

"But Rosemary's hair will stand out. Hers is like an outstanding red.", Nashi explained.

"Kinda like your strange hair.", Storm snickered.

"Well at least I don't have boring black hair!", Nashi stuck out her tongue.

"I'll try to help you. Thanks for helping me.", Charlotte smiled and hugged both Nashi and Storm. "Bye." She crawled through the hole, and Nashi was hoping that she'd be safe.

"I'm going to miss her.", Nashi said.

"She actually kept us from killing each other.", Storm jokingly said.

"Why is it that we fight? I never understood that.", Nashi said in serious tone.

"Don't be so serious! You're scaring me.", Storm playfully punched her arm.

"Says the person who keeps acting strange today.", Nashi grinned.

"Whatever Idiot.", Storm said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel better now that you decided to actually tell them.", Nova said.

"I think it's so sweet how worried you are for them.", Rosemary giggled.

"Well, they are nakama. I can't just not care about them.", Nova sighed.

"What's that?", Rosemary pointed. It was still snowing, so they could barely see out. But they saw a small figure moving.

"I'll go check it out.", Nova said and started walking her way towards the person. As she got nearer, and nearer, she saw a little girl shivering. "Hello? Are you okay?", the girl looked at her and lit up.

"Nashi and Storm are stuck in a cave.", the girl said.

"How do you know who they are, and how they are stuck in a cave?", Nova asked surprised.

"Because they told me to tell you.", Nova perked up.

"Where are they?", Nova asked.

"Follow me.", the girl said.

They walked until they saw a cave. Nova saw a wall of ice and a small hole that the little girl could easily fit inside of.

 _She's must've been stuck in there too.._

"I'm guessing that you got out by that hole.", Nova said.

"Yeah. Nashi and Storm are so funny.", the girl giggled.

"What's your name?", Nova asked.

"Charlotte.", she answered.

"I'm Nova.", Nova smiled. ".. So how are they funny?", Nova asked as they got closer to the wall of ice.

"They always act like buddies one second, and then they fight the next.", Charlotte giggle more.

"Well.. We went on this job, so that we could get them to stop fighting because they kept destroying the guild.", Nova explained.

"I think they're fine though. They're really just friends in the inside. I know they both know that. I think when they fight, it's just a greeting.", Charlotte smiled.

"I don't know how to get them to stop destroying the guild though.", Nova said.

"I don't know ether."

"How did you end up here anyway?", Nova asked.

"Me and Mommy went on a tour in these mountains, but got lost in a cave.", Charlotte explained. "I really miss Mommy.", she frowned.

 _What kind of mother takes her child that's about 6 or 7 years old to these mountains?!_

"Oh.. We'll try to find your mom the best we can. Do you know where your dad is?", Nova asked but cussed herself out after seeing her frown more.

"Mommy said I don't have a Daddy.", Charlotte said.

"Oh.."

 _The more reason we need to find her mother!_

* * *

 _To Rosemary.._

"What's taking so long?", Rosemary said and decided to go in the direction she went. Rosemary soon found two silhouettes walking. "Nova!", she called out and the taller figure turned.

"Rosemary?", she heard Nova say.

"What's taking you so long?", Rosemary walked up to them but frowned when she saw the little girl.

"She told me that Nashi and Storm are stuck in a cave. She also told me that she got stuck in there with her mom.", Nova explained.

"Mommy and I got split up, but I found Nashi and Storm.", Charlotte said.

"We were heading to that cave because Nashi and Storm are behind that wall of ice.", Nova explained pointing a an entrance.

"Once we get there and are sure that they're behind it, we need to tell the guild!", Rosemary said.

"Got it!", Nova nodded her head, and they ran to the wall of ice.

* * *

 _To Nashi and Storm.._

Nashi sniffed outside and could smell 3 familiar people. She lit up and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?", Storm asked.

"I can smell Charlotte, Nova, and Rosemary!", Nashi said.

"But just to expect what happens to us..", Storm trailed off as they shivered, not from the cold.

"I'm hungry.", Nashi said and opened her backpack again. "Damnit! I don't have any food left.. Storm.."

"What?.. You're not taking my food!", he yelled hugging his backpack.

"Please~", Nashi pouted and stared straight into Storm's eye, but he just turned his head and said, "Nope!"

"You're the worst.", Nashi mumbled.

"Stop overreacting.", Storm rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how the guild is doing.", Nashi said.

"Probably our dads are making a ruckus since we aren't there.", Storm sat and leaned against the wall.

"I mean, do they know about how we're stuck in here?", Nashi said.

"If they didn't know before, they'll know now because of Charlotte.", Storm explained.

"Oh ok."

"I see that even your brain can't handle simple things like that.", Storm said.

"I'm tired.", Nashi mumbled closing her eyes.

"Seriously? What do I do now that I'm bored?", Storm wondered out loud.

"I'm not sleeping idiot. I would be sleeping by now if I could.", Nashi grumbled.

"What's keeping you from sleeping?", Storm asked.

"Just my thoughts. Not like you care though.", Nashi said.

"I'm just bored.. Want to have another fighting match?", Storm said getting up.

"No thanks. I'm tired.", Nashi mumbled.

"You rejecting a fight? What's up with your stupid head?", Storm asked.

"Jeez.. Stop asking so many questions. I'm just thinking.."

"You.. are thinking?", Storm bursted out laughing.

"What's wrong with thinking?!", Nashi stood up and glared at Storm.

"You just never think. That's all.", Storm said.

"I don't feel like fighting..", Nashi sat back down and frowned.

 _There really is something up with her.._

"What's wrong?", Storm asked.

"Nothing at all. I'm just hungry and tired."

"I can tell because you're really cranky..", Storm mumbled loud enough that she could heard, but she didn't respond. "Seriously, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"No I can't.", that's all that Nashi said, and she closed her eyes.

"How come?", Storm asked.

"STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS! If I wanted to tell you then I would've told you by now.", Nashi glared at Storm.

 _I really hope she'll be back to her normal self again.._

* * *

 _The guild.._

The group who knew about the missing Storm and Nashi decided to make a team.

"I'm going!", Luna and Natsu both yelled.

"I'll go.", Lucy said calmly.

"Of course I'll be going.", Gray said unaware of Juvia who was stalking him as always. Yes, she still stalks Gray even after being married with him.

"I'll go.", Asuka said grinning.

"What about you Juvia?", Gray said after spotting her hiding place.

"Juvia will come.", she nodded.

"Erza?", Lucy asked.

"I think you'll all do fine without me.", Erza smiled. "Bring 'em back safely. No fighting!", Erza glared at Natsu and Gray who already had begun fighting.

"Aye!", Natsu and Gray said hugging.

"Bye Erza and Mira.", Lucy said. The six walked out of the guild and headed to the train station.

* * *

"Train?!", Luna and Natsu yelled.

"Get on.", Lucy pushed them both onto the train.

"How could you do this to me Lucy?", Natsu said with his voice muffled a little because his hand was over his mouth.

"You want to save your own daughter, right?", Lucy sweat-dropped.

"I wish Happy was at the guild, so that I could just get him to fly there.", Natsu said.

"Happy is fishing with Carla or something like that right now.", Lucy said.

"Of course he chooses both fish and Carla over me..", Natsu mumbled.

"It's not that bad if you focus on-", Luna was interrupted when she took Asuka's hat and threw up.

"My hat!", Asuka yelled.

"Thanks for helping me.", Natsu grumpily said.

"Thanks to you, I have motion sickness.", Luna yelled.

"When will hell be over?", Natsu asked out loud.

"I feel bad that Nashi had to take this train.", Luna said.

"What about Nova?", Lucy asked.

"Nova doesn't have motion sickness.", Luna said.

"Lucky her!", Natsu yelled.

"I wonder why.", Lucy thought out loud.

"Juvia thinks it might be because of Mira-chan's demon genes.", Juvia said.

"But Mira never wears jeans.", Natsu said.

"He never does fail to ever be stupid does he..", Gray muttered, but Natsu heard him loud and clear.

"Shut up ice princess.", Natsu yelled.

"Guys.. Now is not a time to be fighting..", Lucy said.

"When you think about it, it's your fault that Storm and Nashi had to take this job together.", Asuka said.

"How is it our fault?", Natsu and Gray asked at the same time.

"You're always fighting so Storm and Nashi do that too. Like what Erza has said before, 'You're setting a bad example for your kids.'", Luna explained.

"They'll never stop fighting. It's been years and years since I've known them, and not once have I seen them go at least a week without fighting about something.", Lucy said.

"That's not true.", Natsu protested.

"Then name one time you haven't fought with Gray for over a week.", Lucy challenged.

"..."

"That's what I thought.", Lucy grinned in victory. Even the great Salamander can lose to challenges.

"How much more time left?", Luna asked.

"3 hours.", Asuka responded. Luna and Natsu just groaned in response.

* * *

 _Back to Nashi and Storm.._

"Nashi? Storm?", Nashi heard a familiar voice calling her and Storm's name.

"Rosemary? Nova?", Nashi yelled out of the hole in the wall of ice.

"We can hear you! We're coming!", Nashi heard Nova.

"What was that?", Storm asked.

"Rosemary, Nova, and Charlotte are coming here now.", Nashi smiled.

"I see you're back to your normal self.", Storm mumbled, but Nashi heard obviously. Nashi wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it, so she just ignored what he said.

"I really hope we can get back to the guild very-", Nashi was interrupted when they heard footsteps. "Rosemary? Nova? Charlotte?", Nashi yelled and looked out the window. She saw the three and smiled. They saw her and ran to the wall.

"Dear Mavis, we were worried sick!", Rosemary said.

"If you do that again, I will kill you.", Nova said without care in her voice.

"There's a kid right there you-", Nashi was interrupted again when she felt a hand push her away.

"Rosemary, Nova, Charlotte? I thought Nashi was actually lying.", Storm said looking out the wall through the hole.

"What kind of person do you think I am?", Nashi pushed Storm.

"Don't push me!", Storm said pushing her again.

"You're the one who pushed me in the first place!", Nashi yelled pushing Storm.

"STOP FIGHTING!", Nova yelled, and they quickly stopped.

"Have you guys even tried to break or get through this wall?", Rosemary asked.

"Nashi tried to use her magic to melt it, but it didn't even leave a scratch.", Storm explained.

"There's magic in the ice?", Rosemary asked.

"There is. We're not sure how there is a hole right here though.", Storm said.

"Does the guild know about how we're stuck in here?", Nashi asked.

"We told Asuka awhile ago. They'll probably be here soon.", Nova said.

"Hello? Rosemary? Nova?", a voice came from the lacrima.

"Oh hi Mira.", Rosemary said.

"Lucy said that she has a special pen that can cut through some special ice that can restore hunger, magic, energy, and heal you.", Mira explained.

"Wait a second.. That means I can eat it right?", Nashi asked.

"Nashi?", Mira said surprised.

"We found Storm and Nashi behind this wall of ice that has a small hole. But it's too small for them to fit into.", Nova explained.

"We also found a little girl who claims that her and her mother got lost in this cave.", Rosemary said.

"I can eat it right?", Nashi asked again.

"I guess so.", Mira said. Nashi grinned and took a big bite of the ice through the hole that was in the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?", Storm asked.

"Getting out.", Nashi looked at him and grinned.

"Wait.. What..?", Nashi just ignored him and kept eating the ice until the hole was big enough for Nashi and Storm to go through. "You're a genius!", Storm yelled.

"That's the first I've ever heard you say that.", Nashi said surprised.

"And it'll be the only time.", Storm said. They quickly ran out and Nashi kissed the snow covered grass.

"I don't care how cold it is! I'm glad to be out here!", Nashi yelled.

"Well it seems Lucy and the others are coming here for nothing..", Rosemary said.

"At least Nashi and Storm are safe.", Mira smiled and the lacrima turned off.

"We should probably go to the train station to tell them that you guys are safe now.", Rosemary said.

"What about Charlotte? We need to find her mom. I promised her.", Nashi said.

"I'm not sure you should risk your life again by going back in there..", Nova said.

"I'll survive.", Nashi then started heading toward the cave, but was stopped when she felt someone was holding onto the collar of the coat she was wearing. She turned her head and saw Storm frowning at her. "You too Storm? I promised her.. You know how I don't break promises. I'm going!", Nashi tried to run off, but Storm's hand just gripped harder onto the coat.

"Then I'm going too.", he casually said. "You won't be able to survive without a brain."

"Hey! I'm the one who got us out of there in the first place!", Nashi yelled.

"You're not going and that's final!", Nova yelled.

"I don't care what you say this time. I'm-", Nashi was interrupted when Nova punched her gut, and she fell unconscious to the ground.

"She needs to stop being impulsive.", Nova sighed.

"She has a point though. Charlotte needs her mom.", Storm said.

"But-", Nova was interrupted when he incased her in ice.

"Nova's not going to be happy once she's melted from the ice..", Rosemary said.

"I'm going since Nashi can't.", he gestured to the unconscious Nashi on the ground.

"Be careful then.", Rosemary said. Charlotte smiled, and Storm walked back inside the cave.

 _Where would I be if I were a mother?_

* * *

 _To the "rescuing team".._

"We're here!", Luna yelled.

"I love you ground.", Natsu yelled but sweat dropped when he saw Lucy frown at him. "You too Lucy.." Lucy just gave him a peck on the cheek and began speaking.

"Let's get going!"

"Juvia thinks it's cold out.", Juvia muttered.

"You're right about that..", Lucy agreed.

"Well.. It is the snowy mountains during wintertime. What did ya'll expect?", Asuka said.

"I think it's fine.", Natsu said.

"That's because your body temperature is different from them, Dumbass.", Gray said.

"No fighting!", Lucy yelled. "Let's get going!

* * *

"My feet hurt..", Lucy complained.

"And I'm cold..", Asuka muttered shivering.

"I'm hungry..", Luna said.

"I guess we should've packed before going.. heh..", Natsu trailed off.

"I hope we'll be there soon..", Lucy said.

"I think I smell them!", Natsu said running.

"Me too!", Luna yelled running in the same direction.

"Wait for us!", Lucy and Asuka yelled running.

* * *

 _To Rosemary, Charlotte, Nova, and Nashi.._

"I'm sure Storm will do his best to find your mom.", Rosemary smiled.

"Thank you for helping me.", Charlotte smiled back.

"I'm flattered but you should be thanking Nashi and Storm. I barely did anything.", Rosemary modestly said.

"ROSEMARY! NOVA! NASHI! STORM!", Rosemary and Charlotte heard a group of people yelling out their names.

"ASUKA? LUCY?", Rosemary called back.

Lucy, Asuka, Luna, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia all ran to Rosemary.

"Nashi's out of the cave?", Lucy widened her eyes. Rosemary explained what happened, and Natsu groaned.

"That whole hell ride for nothing?", Natsu growled.

"We should go help Storm find Charlotte's mom!", Luna said.

"It's probably too late now. You might not be able to find him.", Rosemary said.

"Find who?", Nashi said rubbing her forehead. "My head is cold."

"Storm.", Luna replied.

"Huh? Where did Storm go- What happened to Nova?!", Nashi widened her eyes.

"Storm did that.", Rosemary said.

"He better hope he lives.. But where is he?", Nashi asked. "And DAD? MOM? LUNA?! What's happening?"

"They found us, and Storm went searching for Charlotte's mom since you were unconscious.", Rosemary explained.

"I won't let him get all the glory! I'm going in too!", Nashi said sprinting into the cave but only to be stopped when Luna held onto her coat.

"I don't remember you ever having a coat like this.", Luna said. She sniffed it, "Smells like Storm." Luna grinned.

"So what?", Nashi grumbled. "I wanna go find Charlotte's mom!", Nashi whined.

"We can't have two people risking their life in that cave, Nash.", Luna ruffled her hair while Nashi pouted.

"I'll be fine. I was fine before!", Nashi protested.

"I won't allow it!", Luna started rubbing down Nashi's sides, and Nashi started laughing.

"Stop tickling me!", Nashi yelled.

"Not until you say, 'I promise I won't go in that cave again.'", Luna giggled.

"Mom! Dad! Asuka! Rose! ANYONE!", Nashi yelled, but they all were engaging in their own conversations.

"Say it!", Luna yelled.

"Fine! I promise I won't go in that cave again!", Luna stopped tickling her, and they both stood up. "Happy now?"

"Indeed I am.. So about that coat?", Luna inched closer to Nashi while Nashi scooted away from her.

"Storm just let me wear so that I would stop complaining.", Nashi shrugged.

"I think that's so sweet!", Luna exclaimed.

"How is it sweet?", Nashi asked puzzled.

"You really are dense.", Luna giggled, and they joined the conversation with everyone else.

* * *

 _To Storm.._

"I have a feeling that everyone is safe now.", Storm nodded in approval. Storm wandered around with his flashlight, but everything looked about the same. The same blue icey walls and a few icicles hanging down from the ceiling. That reminded of the time that Nashi saved Storm. He wouldn't ever admit it, at least to Nashi and the guild, but he was grateful for having her as a rival/friend. He had fun with his guild mate at times. Storm kept walking around until he heard sobbing.

"Hello?", he called out, and he heard the crying stop. He walked towards the origin of the voice and saw a woman who looked around her early 30s or late 20s with blood pooling around her.

"Are you okay?!", Storm called out.

"Well.. I've been better..", the woman joked and gestured to the hole in her stomach. It seemed an icicle went through her. "How long have you been in here?"

"We don't have time for this! Charlotte is waiting!", he picked her up bridal style, and the woman was in shock.

"You know who Charlotte is?"

"She's safe, and we escaped the cave with her. Try to hold on until you see her okay?", Storm asked.

"Got it!", the woman nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Storm ran, being careful not to slip and fall of course, and felt a breeze.

"I think we're close to the exit!", Storm stated.

Storm saw some light and found the hole that Nashi ate her way out of.

"Storm?!", Nashi said making everyone turn and focus their attention to them.

"That was quick-", Luna was interrupted when Nashi started talking.

"I was supposed to save her not you Dumbass!", Nashi made everyone face palm.

"You were unconscious.", Storm shrugged.

"And who's fault was that?", Nashi yelled.

"Not mine..", Storm sweat-dropped.

"Oh.. yeah.. STILL!", Nashi yelled.

"When my arms and feet get melted, I'm zapping the living hell outta you!", Nova yelled making Storm shiver in fear.

"Mommy!", Charlotte yelled running to Storm who was still holding her mom.

"She's got a bad injury. We need to take her to the village.", Storm said.

"Thank you for saving my daughter..", the woman teared up.

"No problem. She helped us get out of the cave anyway.", Nashi grinned.

"What were you even doing up in these mountains?", Nova said glaring at her.

"Her school had a field trip up these mountains, but somehow we got lost. I was trying to find the group we were with, but it was getting dark so I decided to use the cave as shelter. But in the morning, the entrance was blocked with ice.", she explained.

"We should probably hurry and get you help.", Storm said running to the village with everyone else following.

* * *

"She'll be fine in about 6-8 weeks.", the nurse said. "Her daughter will need a place to stay though."

"We can take care of her.", Natsu offered.

"You can barely take care of your own kids Idiot.", Gray said.

"Yes I can!", Natsu protested.

"I wouldn't want to put that responsibility on you.", the woman said.

"We'll be fine!", Nashi grinned. "She's a fun person anyway."

"It'd be awesome having another kid at the guild.", Luna smiled.

"So.. Fairy Tail will taking care of the child?", the nursed asked. The woman was quiet while being deep in thought but soon answered.

"Yes.", she agreed.

"Yay!", Charlotte smiled.

"We'll check on you once a week okay?", Lucy said, and the woman nodded.

"Bye-Bye. Take care!", Asuka said.

* * *

"I hate the train..", Natsu, Luna, and Nashi all groaned.

"Stop your complaining Idiot.", Storm said.

"You wouldn't understand Ice Princess.", Nashi glared daggers into him.

"I really hate the train.", Luna said covering her mouth.

"Well next time don't puke in my hat!", Asuka yelled with her hat newly cleaned and on her head.

"I heard about you moving to Crocus.", Storm said. "Is it true?"

"Wha-"

"You're moving to Crocus?!", Natsu and Lucy asked.

"Nashi.. Why did you tell him.", Luna glared at her.

"He kept nagging at me to tell him a secret, so I said that.. Now that I think about it. You never said your secret Ice Prick! Tell me one!", Nashi ordered.

"We're not stuck in the cave anymore, so there's no need.", Storm shrugged.

"I'm going to punch the living- AH!", Nashi yelled after being zapped by Nova.

"No fighting.", she simply said.

"Juvia's just glad that you're all safe.", Juvia nodded.

"If you dare do that again, I will not hesitate to kill you.", Nova said.

"Well, there's two types of people..", Nashi muttered.

"What did you say?", Nova asked.

"N-Nothing!", Nashi quickly said.

"I see you're still wearing Storm's coat.", Luna said.

"Oh yeah.", Natsu said.

"Can you give me back my coat now?", Storm said with his cheeks in a tint of red.

"I guess. Just try not to lose it like you lost your shirt in the mountains.", Nashi shrugged unaffected and took off the coat handing it to Storm.

"Juvia has been having to buy new shirts for you every week!", Juvia scolded him.

"It's not my fault! Dad made me get this habit!", Storm glared at Gray.

"Don't blame me.. Blame... Master Ur!", he declared.

"Stop fighting!", Nova zapped Gray and Storm.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me..", Nashi sighed in relief.

"You can tell she has Laxus's powers..", Gray mumbled.

"I thought you can only zap me when Nashi and I fight.", Storm said.

"I can zap you guys whenever you fight. I didn't say specifically you and Nashi.", Nova explained shrugging.

"Woah..", Charlotte widened her eyes when she saw Magnolia. It was huge and filled with houses and shops.

"It seems we're about here.", Asuka said.

"Yay!", Natsu, Luna, and Nashi yelled.

* * *

"It feels good to be back at the guild!", Nashi said sitting on a chair by the bar while Mira was washing dishes.

"I'm glad you're safe.", Mira smiled.

"We were fine anyway. Thanks to Charlotte.", Nashi smiled.

"What about Storm?", Mira asked.

"Eh.. He didn't do much. He never does. He did save Charlotte's mom while I was unconscious though! I was supposed to save her and end up with all the glory, not him!", Nashi yelled.

"I see.", Mira said. "Do you want anything?"

"Just water please.", Nashi was thirsty, but surprisingly not hungry.

"Here.", she gave Nashi a glass of water and continued cleaning.

"Hey!", Roxy said sitting next to Nashi.

"I'm finally done with the long job.", Nashi grinned.

"I heard what happened.", Roxy said.

"I was fine. Though, the worst part was that I was stuck with Storm.", Nashi said.

"Oh. What about the little girl?", Roxy asked.

"Charlotte was fun to have around-", Nashi stopped and frowned when she heard what Storm was saying.

"Nashi was really acting strange. She was crying and even called me nakama!", Storm explained to Gale.

"SHUT IT ICE PRICK!", Nashi punched Storm. "He was acting weird too! He actually called me by my name!", she yelled.

"I told I'd nag you about calling me nakama if we got out of the cave!", Storm yelled as they started punching each other.

"I told you that you better not nag me!", Nashi said kicking his weak spot.

"You're too cruel!", Storm yelled falling to the ground, but Nashi just stuck her tongue out at him. "She was even thinking!", he yelled.

"Again, what's wrong with thinking?!", Nashi yelled glaring at Storm.

"You almost never think!", Storm yelled.

"Well it was important!", Nashi yelled back.

"Then tell me what you were thinking!", Storm said.

"Why should I?", Nashi asked folding her arms.

"I... don't know.", Storm responded. Nashi just stomped her way out of the guild and once the doors closed, she ran to her house.

"You really pissed her off..", Gale said.

"Nashi's never like that ever! I wonder what's up..", Roxy said.

"That was quite a scene.", Luna said.

"You saw the whole thing?", Storm sweat-dropped.

"Yup, and I think I understand what it is.", Luna nodded.

"Great! What is it?", Storm asked.

"Why would I tell the person who is the cause of all this?", Luna said.

"Huh?", Storm widened his eyes.

 _The cause of this? The cause of what?_

"You think that Nashi's the dumb one, but it's really you. I thought you'd be smart enough to figure this out.", Luna sighed.

"I think I understand now.", Roxy said. "Should I go talk to her?"

"Nah, I will go.", Luna smiled. Luna walked out of the guild, and Storm was confused.

"You're really cold.", Roxy said.

"Agreed.", Gale nodded.

"You too?! Tell me what's up with her!", Storm demanded.

"I guess it's because of his ice magic.", Roxy shook her head.

"Stop ignoring me!", Storm yelled, but Roxy and Gale walked away talking about another topic. "Why can't I figure it out?", Storm pulled at his navy blue hair.

 _What did I do?!_

* * *

Luna walked into the house and was happy no one else was in the house to listen into their conversation.

"Nashi?", Luna called out walking through the hallway and into her room. Nashi was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh hey Luna.", Nashi turned her head and smiled a toothy grin.

"What's up?", Luna sat on the bed beside Nashi.

"Just thinking.", Nashi responded casually.

"Storm's right about how you never think, ya know. What are you thinking about?", Luna asked.

"Storm..", she hesitantly said.

"I knew you liked him!", Luna squealed.

"Just because I was thinking about him, doesn't mean I like him.", Nashi glared at Luna.

"Then what is it about?", Luna asked.

"I cried in front of him.. Twice..", Nashi answered.

"Go on.."

"I don't want him to think I'm weak. That was the second and third time I've ever cried.", Nashi said.

"What do you mean?", Luna tilted her head.

"I've only cried 3 times.", Nashi looked at her serious. Even Luna can agree that she's never seen her cry.

"When was the first time you cried?", Luna asked.

"When our goldfish died..", Nashi said.

"You were 5 Nash. How can you even remember?", Luna asked.

"Because it's the first time that I cried.", Nashi answered.

"I still don't get why you're so worked up over something like that. It's normal to cry, and that was a critical situation. If anything, I know that he knows your not weak.", Luna smiled reassuring.

"Well..", Nashi trailed off.

"'Well' what?", Luna asked.

"Nevermind.", Nashi answered.

"Well let's go to the guild. I bet Roxy's worried about you also.", Luna said smiling.

"Aye!", Nashi agreed getting off the bed.

 _I think Nashi does like Storm, but can't recognize her feelings. It's cute how she doesn't want to look weak in front of a person she admires._

* * *

"Agh!", Storm yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong kiddo?", Cana said sitting next to him.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with Nashi!", Storm yelled.

"It'll click in your mind soon.", Cana said lifting the barrel full of beer.

"But I've been thinking about this for an hour now! Luna, Roxy, and Gale have already figure it out but won't tell me!", Storm yelled.

"Speaking of the devil..", Cana said. Her and Storm both turned around to see Luna and Nashi walking in. Nashi was back to her normal self while Luna couldn't stop grinning.

"You look stressed out.", Nashi said. "And I thought ice-make wizards were supposed to keep their cool!"

"Shut it!", Storm glared daggers at her. "What's up with Luna?", Storm pointed at the orange haired girl who had stars in her eyes.

"How should I know?", Nashi shrugged.

"Anyway.. Can you tell me what you were thinking about?", Storm asked.

"Stop asking Ice Prick. It's gettin' on my nerves.", Nashi said glaring at him.

"You're gettin' on my nerves.", Storm glared back.

"If you fight, try not to destroy the guild, or Nova will haunt you when you're dead.", Cana said and walked away.

"Why do you want to know so badly!", Nashi yelled.

"Because, Luna, Roxy, and Gale figured it out! I've been thinking about this for and hour now!", Storm yelled.

"I doubt they really know what I was thinking about. The only person who would know is you and Luna. Even if Luna doesn't remember.", Nashi shook her head.

"Me? How would I know?", Storm asked.

"Again, I'm not tellin' you.", Nashi glared at him. "But I just gave you a huge hint."

"How the hell is that a hint?!", Storm yelled.

"I'd rather you not know though.", Nashi said getting serious.

"Huh?", Storm tilting his head, but Nashi walked over to Luna. "Come back! I ain't done with talkin' to you!", Storm yelled running to Nashi.

* * *

"I wonder what that was all about.", Nova said to Rosemary.

"Nashi was being really serious.", Rosemary stated.

"A confession?", Nova asked, and Rosemary started laughing.

"Nashi would never confess to Storm. Storm would have to be one to do it.", Rosemary explained.

"You're right. And Storm obviously was confused about something so he wasn't the one saying anything.", Nova said.

"Hey guys.", Reiki said sitting next to Nova. "I see you're talking about Storm and Nashi."

Reiki Fernandez is the son of Jellal and Erza. He's 19. He learned magic from his Dad. He is twins with his sister who is also 19, and has a younger brother who is 16.

"They're just being confusing again.", Nova said.

"Maybe we should ask Luna or Roxy. They would probably know something.", Rosemary suggested.

"We should probably go to Roxy first though because Luna is with Nashi and Storm at the moment.", Reiki pointed over to where Luna, Nashi, and Storm were.

"Let's try to find Roxy.", Nova said.

* * *

"Can't you just leave me alone?!", Nashi yelled at Storm.

"What's up this time..", Luna said.

"He keeps bugging me to tell him what I was thinking about!", Nashi yelled.

"She claims she gave me a hint, but I still don't understand. Can't you just tell me?", Storm said pulling at his hair.

"I'll give you a hint.. Cave.", Luna whispered in his ear.

"What are ya whispering about?!", Nashi yelled.

"Nothing you need to know.", Luna smiled. Storm stood there even more confused.

 _Cave? Did something happen?_ _Something happened.. and I don't remember.. A kiss?_

"Did we kiss or something, and I didn't remember?", Storm asked.

"Why the hell would you think that?! And why would I kiss you Dumbass?!", Nashi yelled.

 _Damnit, can't think of anything!_

"It's not like I want you to know!", Nashi yelled walking to the doors of the guild.

"Wait! I think I got it now!", but that just made Nashi quickly run out the doors.

"She just doesn't want you to know.. I think she's cute when she acts like this.", Luna giggled.

"Well, to me, it's annoying.", Storm said.

"So what did you come up with?", Luna asked.

"Well.. She did get pissed when I was talking about her crying and acting different.. Maybe that's it..?", Storm said hopeful.

"Bingo, except it kinda goes more into detail.", Luna said.

"What do you mean?", Storm asked.

"That's the second and third time she's ever cried in front of someone. She told me that herself.", Luna said.

"Second and third?", Storm asked tilting his head.

"She's only cried three times her whole life.", Luna explained.

"When was the first time she cried?"

"When our goldfish died.", Luna sighed. "She was five and actually remembers it."

"I remember the goldfish! You brought it to the guild, and it had orange and red scales. You have to admit that it was a cool fish.", Storm laughed.

"It could even do flips all the time!", Luna giggled herself.

"I can see why she was sad when that goldfish died. I still can't see how it's a big deal though.", Storm said.

"She didn't want you to know. Why is that?", Luna asked.

"Why can't you just tell me already?!", Storm asked.

"Because it'd be more boring.", Luna winked and walked over to Nova, Rosemary, and Reiki.

 _I guess she didn't want to tell me because for her crying is a rare thing. But how come she never cries..?_

Storm started pulling at his hair again. "Damn you Luna!", he yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Nashi was in her room laying on her bed.

 _Why would I care what that stupid Stripper thinks! Pff.. Why am I so worked up over this? This ain't like me. Why do I even care? I hate 'em! I feel like going to sleep to cool my brain._

* * *

Luna looked back at Storm and noticed he was thinking yet again. She just sighed.

"What's wrong Luna?", Rosemary asked.

"Storm and Nashi are really acting strange these days. I feel like I need to literally just shove them in a room and make them talk!", Luna said.

"They're not characters from a book Luna. They're real people with feelings. You can't just do that.", Nova said.

"But my OTP needs my help!", Luna declared.

"Please don't begin with this stuff again..", Reiki sweat-dropped.

"Sheesh.. Sorry. Nashi really is thinking about Storm though.", Luna said.

"I think Storm's going crazy..", Nova said pointing to Storm who was pulling his hair.

"Well, they haven't fought in about 3 hours now.", Rosemary said.

"That's a really long time.", Reiki widened his eyes.

"At least they aren't destroying the guild though.", Nova said.

Luna just sighed.

"I wonder how Natsu or Gray would react if they started dating anyway.", Reiki said.

"Natsu would be overprotective obviously, and Gray would probably be fine with it.", Asuka said walking over to the group.

"Hey Asuka.", Luna smiled.

"Hey Luna.", Asuka nodded back.

"I bet 500 jewels that Nashi and Storm will be together next week or before.", Luna betted.

"I'll join the bet.", Reiki said. "The same 500 jewels if Nashi and Storm get together in a month."

"Anyone else?", Luna asked.

"Seriously? Something so childish like this? I'm not joining.", Nova shook her head.

"Well I'll go. They will be together in 6 weeks.", Asuka said.

"Challenge accepted! Sorry, but we won't be friends for these two weeks, Asuka, Reiki.", Luna glared at them.

"You never want to challenge against Luna..", Rosemary mumbled remembering the time Luna kicked her ass with Nova's ass. She does have her Dad's strength alright.

"More like these past 6 weeks!", Asuka said back.

"I'm just going to get something to eat for dinner..", Reiki said running to the bar, where Mira was as always, trying to avoid any fighting with Luna.

Rosemary and Nova just sighed.

* * *

"It's really strange how much the guild has grown and differ these years Natsu.", Lucy said.

"It's really strange how much your weirdness has grown over the years.", Natsu said.

"Rude!", Lucy slapped Natsu.

"This is an abusive relationship!", Natsu yelled. Lucy just glared at him.

"Hey Natsu! Oh.. you too Lucy..", Happy said flying into the guild. Lucy started glaring at him also.

"What's up.", Natsu grinned.

"I ate a lot of fish!", Happy excitedly said.

"How's it going with Carla?", Natsu asked.

"Well, she'll accept my fish now and will go fishing with me!", Happy happily smiled.

"Now you need to work on your flirting.", Lucy said.

"Flirting?", Happy and Natsu tilted their heads.

"Of course you two wouldn't know.", Lucy sighed. "You need to get her to like you because she obviously knows you like her."

"Aye!", with that Happy flew away.

"Soon our kids will be growing up and having their own families. Luna is moving to Crocus, Nashi's 16 now, and Igneel is now a teenager.", Lucy said getting back into the conversation they were having.

"That's why we gotta spend all of the time we have now today!", Natsu grinned. Lucy couldn't help but smile. She, though, frowned when she couldn't see Nashi anywhere.

"The guild's been really quiet today. Where's Nashi?", Lucy asked.

"I think I remember her walking out the guild.", Natsu said.

"Storm seems to be stressed out also..", Lucy gestured to the teen.

"Luna's talking to Asuka, Reiki, Nova, and Rosemary, and Igneel is on a job with Kakumi.", Natsu said.

"I just wish that life had a pause button.", Lucy sighed.

"There's a reason why it doesn't though.", Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Right.", Lucy smiled.

* * *

Storm could feel all the weird stares he was getting. He just wished that Nashi would go back to her usual self so that everything would be back to normal.

"I need a break.", Storm got up and decided to walk around town to take his mind off things, but before he could leave the guild Gale walked over to him.

"Why are you leaving the guild so early?", he asked.

"I was just gonna take a walk for about 10 minutes. Plus I'm gettin' tired of people staring at me.", Storm answered.

"You can't blame 'em. Nashi has barely been here all day, and you look like you were told that someone you knew was dead.", Gale said.

"This is all Luna's and Ash Brain's fault!", Storm yelled.

"What is?", Gale asked.

"They're makin' me think.", Storm muttered.

"Did she confess to you or something?", Gale asked.

"What? No! What would make you think that?!", Storm asked.

"Then I suggest you go talk to Nashi.", Gale ignored his question.

"You do have a point.", Storm nodded. "I just don't know if she will be coming to the guild."

"True.", Gale said. "Why do you even care about what Nashi said or thinks?"

".. I never thought about that..", Storm trailed off.

"I'm not the best with advice.. Talk to Luna or Asuka if you want to know what to do about Nashi.", Gale said.

"Luna won't talk to me about her, and Asuka would probably announce to the whole guild that I like her or something at the mention of her name.", Storm explained.

"I thought you did like Nashi though.", Gale said.

"Where would you get that idea?", Storm angrily yelled.

"Eh.. I've been talking to Luna too much.", Gale answered.

"Of course..", Storm sweat-dropped.

"She's even calling you two a ship and her OTP now.", Gale said.

"What does that even mean?", Storm asked.

"How would I know? She won't even stop talking about you two to explain.", Gale said. He was about to mention the betting, but he remembered that he promised not too tell Storm about it because it could possibly ruin the bet.

"Luna's getting weirder these days.", Storm shook his head.

"If you don't like Nashi, then Nashi probably likes you.", Gale said.

"Flame head.. liking someone? Fat chance! She's the densest person in the whole guild. I don't think she likes me.", Storm bursted out laughing.

"Well, you've heard the stories about Natsu. Everyone says he was dense, but somehow he ended up with Lucy.", Gale shrugged.

"Yeah, but they were best friends. Nashi and I hate each other other.", Storm explained.

"Okay then.", Gale said.

"There's no possible way we could ever be together.", Storm said.

The guild doors open to reveal Nashi back at the guild.

"Yo Mira!", Nashi called out.

"Yes Nashi?", Mira smiled as Nashi took a seat at the bar.

"Could you make me some spicy chicken?", Nashi grinned.

"So where have you been?", Mira asked.

"I was just at home taking a little nap. Sleep always helps.", Nashi answered.

"I see.", Mira smiled placing a white plate with chicken on it in front of Nashi.

"Thanks.", Nashi quickly said and ate the chicken in 30 seconds. She then walked over to where Luna, Reiki, Nova, Rosemary, and Roxy were. "Why is everyone crowded at this corner?", Nashi tilted her head.

"We were just talking about.. uh.. about.. our favorite foods!", Luna said while everyone face-palmed including Luna herself.

"My favorite food is fire.", Nashi grinned.

"Good thing she's stupid.", Nova whispered quietly enough that only Rosemary and Luna heard.

"So what were you doing at the house anyways?", Luna asked hopeful for her 'OTP.'

"Just sleeping.", Nashi shrugged.

"Anything else?", Luna asked.

Nashi thought about the conversation that her and her brain were arguing over, but she ignored it and just said, "Nope."

"Oh..", Luna trailed off.

Back over to Storm, he was glaring at Nashi.

"Why are you glaring at her now?", Gale asked.

Storm focused his attention back to Gale, "Time to finally win this fight that has been going on since we were born."

"You two are going to fight?", Gale asked silently knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I'll win this time for sure.", Storm said enthusiastically.

"Knock your self out.", Gale said knowing that they would fight no matter what he thought.

"YO ASH HEAD!", Storm yelled.

"WHAT DID YA CALL ME STRIPPER?!", Nashi yelled back.

"You, me fight now! And I'm going to win this time.", Storm declared.

"Pff yeah right. I'm going to win.", Nashi stated.

Luna saw how close they were to each other. It was tempting to push Nashi into Storm, but she recalled what Nova said before.

 _They're not characters from a book, Luna. They're real people with feelings. You can't just do that._

But still.. She was so close to doing it until..

"SHUT UP! Stop fighting for once you two!", Nova yelled zapping Nashi and Storm making them turn to Nova.

"Please stop zapping us with your damn lightning!", Nashi yelled.

"Do you really want to try to argue with her?", Storm whispered in Nashi's ear, and she stopped talking.

"Sometime's it's hard to believe that Storm's a year younger than me.", Nova scoffed.

"Hello.", Mavis, the first master of Fairy Tail, walked up to them.

"Hey Mavis.", Nashi smiled.

"How are ya?", Mavis smiled back. She was proud of how the new generation had grown over the years.

"Storm and Nashi are fighting like always.", Nova said annoyed. Mavis just giggled in response.

"So Storm what were you doing sitting at that table for an hour?", Luna asked while Storm glared at her knowing that she knew why.

"Just thinking.", he answered.

"About?", Luna teased.

"I dunno. A variety of things I guess.", Storm shrugged of innocence.

Mavis walked over to another group of people at the guild, and Nashi tilted her head.

"How can she be a ghost and we only see her?", Nashi asked.

"You haven't heard the whole story?", Reiki asked.

"Nope.", Nashi shook her head.

"Mavis was cursed with immortality, but when she kissed Zeref- You know who Zeref is right?", Luna explained/asked.

"Zeref the black wizard?", Nashi asked.

"Yup. Zeref was also cursed with immortality, but he wasn't allowed to love life. So Mavis and Zeref both fell in love with each other, but when they kissed she became both dead and alive.", Luna explained.

"How is that possible?", Nashi asked.

"I'm not sure myself. That's just what Mom told me when I was 8 when I asked her.", Luna said.

"I kinda feel bad for her.. I know people would probably want to live forever, but I wouldn't. Soon everyone I know would just pass away, and I would still be living.", Nashi frowned.

"I agree.", Luna said.

Everyone else was in another conversation, and Luna sighed. She wanted to win the bet, but maybe she should've guessed a little longer. Nashi and Storm were back to normal and fighting like usually, which isn't improvement. It's more like a step backward.

"Earth to Luna?", Nashi said waving a hand in front of the sighing Luna while everyone else questioned what was wrong.

"Oh.. Sorry 'bout that Nashi.", Luna quickly said flashing a smile.

"It's fine.", Nashi smiled back.

* * *

"Well it seems everything is back to normal now that Nashi is back at the guild.", Lucy said. Lucy and Natsu were now with the rest of team Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla.

"So it seems. I'm guessing we should pick out a job?", Erza asked.

"Well we need more food money.", Natsu gestured to Lucy and Happy.

"You mean, you two need food money.", Lucy pointed to Natsu and Happy.

"Aye!", Happy agreed. Lucy just sighed in response.

"You seriously need to lose some of that fat, tomcat.", Carla said sighing.

"Carla! There's no need to be rude!", Wendy said. She was happily married to Romeo and has a 14 year old girl named Rose. Though, Rose had a rare magic disease, fortunately not contagious, that usually made her stay at home. She also had a 7 year old named Archer who usually stays home with his sister. Rose is lucky to have Archer by her side.

"Hmf!", Carla turned her head while Happy looked at his belly and started to panic. He liked fish too much! But he also liked Carla!

"Don't think much of it. She's just being rude.", Wendy said noticing Happy's face. Happy just nodded vaguely.

"So what kind of job?", Gray asked getting back to the topic that Erza asked.

"Something simple but not too easy I suppose.", Erza stated. Natsu and Gray were now S-Class wizards, and Lucy and Wendy both participated in the test that would find the winner but sadly lost. Still, fortunately, they were able to tag along with Natsu, Gray, and Erza on S-Class missions.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to go. Something seems strange about Nashi..", Lucy said.

"You know I can't go without you, Luce.", Natsu said.

"Still..", Lucy said with worry in her voice.

"She'll be fine. She has the whole guild with her and especially Luna.", Natsu grinned his regular toothy smile that always made Lucy's heart melt.

"Fine, I'll go.", Lucy obliged not able to say no. They looked at the request board, and Wendy noticed a job.

"Here, is a job where we have to act in a play. That seems easy enough.", Wendy said.

"D-D-D-D-Did you s-s-s-say play?", Gray, Natsu, and Lucy stuttered.

"A PLAY YOU SAY?!", Erza happily said with stars in her eyes.

"Please.. Let's do another job k?", Lucy begged.

"There's no stoppin' Erza..", Gray mumbled.

"I say let us do this job!", Erza smiled.

"S-Sure.. Erza..", Wendy stammered.

"This is gonna be hell..", Natsu sweated.


	7. Chapter 7

Reiki, Nova, Rosemary, Gale, Roxy, Asuka, Storm, and Nashi were all fine and just talking to each other, but Luna panicked. She need Storm and Nashi to get together this week! I'd be embarrassing for her to lose a bet. Luna was known for being a winner! Not a sore loser. If only she could think of someway..

"Luna, you said you're fine, but you keep going into la la land.. You'll get stuck there if you keep going there. Just saying..", Nashi said.

"I'm alright.", Luna smiled.

"Okay..", Nashi said suspicious.

"Ash brain, wanna fight?", Storm challenged again.

"Why not?! You're on!", Nashi smirked knowing, or thinking, that she'd win this for sure.

"Nashi, Storm, you two shouldn't be fighting.", Luna said.

"You're not going to start being like Nova right?", Storm asked shivering. Luna used to not be all that nice, like younger Mira, and she once beat the living hell out of Storm when he flirted with her.

Luna giggled while Storm tried to use Nashi as a shield which led to Nashi punching his face.

"You're not much of a man if you're hiding behind a girl.", Luna giggled.

"Now you sound like Elfman!", Storm widened his eyes.

"I'm not becoming Nova or Elfman. No need to worry. I was just thinking that even you two should stop fighting soon.", Luna explained.

"We're always gonna be fighting.", Nashi said folding her arms.

"What about when you're older?", Luna asked.

"But I'm always gonna be a member of Fairy Tail. Even when I'm older.", Nashi grinned.

"What about you, Storm?", Luna asked looking at Storm.

"I guess I'll still be a Fairy Tail member also.", Storm said.

"What if Fairy Tail disbands again?", Luna said recalling when her mom told her about when Fairy Tail disbanded for a year after what happened with Tartaros.

"Then I'll find everyone and bring back Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail will never go. Not as long as I live.", Nashi smiled.

"Then I guess you two can keep fighting, but one day, I bet you two will do more than just fight.", Luna giggled while Storm's face turned red, and Nashi tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?", Nashi asked.

"Ask Storm. I'm heading home, and you should also soon." Luna said walking towards the guild doors and smiling to herself.

 _They wouldn't know what to do without each other._

"What did she mean?", Nashi asked Storm.

"N-Nothing! Let's fight!", Storm said changing the subject.

"I'll win this time for sure!"

* * *

"I hate.. the train..", Natsu complained.

"Dumbass! Do you want Erza to kill you?", Gray said pointing at Erza who had stars in her eyes.

"Not really..", Natsu gulped.

"So how has Rose been?", Lucy asked Wendy who was staring out the window out of boredom.

"The same as always, but she's been happy with Archer by her side.", Wendy said and gave a sad smile.

"I really do hope she gets better soon.", Lucy said.

"I'm sure she will.", Wendy turned and smiled at Lucy reassuring her.

"Yeah.", Lucy nodded her head.

"Carla, want some fish?", Happy asked.

"No thanks, Happy.", Carla said.

"Are you sure?", Happy asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure.", Carla said annoyed.

"Are you sure that you're sure?", Happy asked.

"If I accept the fish, will you quit pestering me?", Carla glared at Happy.

"Aye!", Happy smiled in innocence and handed her the fish.

 _I really never know what goes on in that tomcat's head._

"We're almost here. I can see the town.", Lucy said which made Natsu happy.

"Yay..", Natsu said trying not to throw up, but everyone else, except Erza, was dreading being in the play.

* * *

"STOP FIGHTING IDIOTS!", Nova yelled and zapped Storm and Nashi.

"Oww..", they both muttered.

"That's what you get for fighting like little children.", Nova said.

"But this fight was supposed to declare the final winner of the fight that we've been fighting for years now!", Nashi said.

"No, it's not. It's just another stupid fight that you swear that you'll win in which you don't.", Nova said.

"..."

"And I am right.", Nova said.

"But I was so close to winning!", Nashi whined.

"What? I was the one who was close to winning!", Storm said.

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was.", Storm folded his arms.

"Nope.", Nashi shook her head.

"Yes.", Storm glared at Nashi.

"STOP ARGUING!", Nova yelled.

"Aye!", Nashi and Storm hugged out of fear.

"They're so immature.", Nova sighed.

"Just let them be.", Rosemary said.

"But I can't stand them.", Nova grumbled.

"You need to lighten up sometimes.", Rosemary said.

"I'm positive!", Nova protested.

"Reiki doesn't like negative people.", Rosemary giggled.

"W-What? Why would I care?! Hmf! I don't even like him like that!", Nova said turning red.

"Sure..", Rosemary smirked.

"I hear Nova likes Reiki..", Asuka said coming into the conversation.

"No, I don't!", Nova marched to the doors of the guild. "I feel like going home for the rest of the night. Good night!", with that, she slammed the doors shut with her inhuman strength.

"She totally likes Reiki.", Asuka giggled.

"For you being 27, you sure act like a teenager. Do you like anyone?", Rosemary said.

"Sadly no. I really don't have a love life.", Asuka sighed. She was almost 30, and she still wasn't married or in a relationship. She guessed that it was the curse of being the first born of the new generation at the guild.

"I'm sure you'll find someone.", Rosemary smiled.

"Thanks.", Asuka ruffled Rosemary's hair and decided that it was time that she headed home also. "Good night.", she waved to the guild before leaving out the two big doors.

The only people left at the guild were, Storm, Nashi, Rosemary, Mira, and Mavis. Storm and Nashi were mostly just fighting while Mira, Rosemary, and Mavis were all talking to each other.

"I'm gonna win!", Nashi yelled.

"NO I AM!", Storm yelled back. Storm was on a table while Nashi was on another.

"Yeah ri-AH!", Nashi slipped and fell, but Storm quickly caught her.

"You're really clumsy, Ash Brain.", Storm said.

"You didn't have to catch me. I would've been fine. What you just did is creepy.", Nashi pointed out. Storm started to blush red out of embarrassment and quickly let go of Nashi.

"I know.", Storm said trying to sound normal.

"Are you okay? You feel warmer than your usual cold-self, and your heart is beating faster than normal." Nashi tiled her head.

 _How dense can she get?_

"I'm fine. We should probably go home now.", Storm said.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot. It's probably midnight right now.", Nashi said. They walked out, and it was snowing. What was unlucky for Nashi, is that she didn't have anything to keep her warm.

"Here.", Storm said handing Nashi the coat that was in his arms since he couldn't keep it over his torso.

"Thanks.", Nashi said putting on the coat without hesitation. It was too cold for her to care that it was Storm's anyway.

"I'll walk you home.", Storm said.

"The hell? Why would you do that? Weirdo.", Nashi arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Obviously so that I can have my coat back once you're home. My mom will get mad at me if I don't come home with it.", Storm said.

"Oh ok.", Nashi said.

They walked in awkward silence. The only thing you could hear was probably the footsteps coming from them and the wind.

"Why is your house in the forest?", Storm asked wanting to break the silence.

"I guess my dad wanted some privacy.", Nashi shrugged not knowing herself.

"I can kinda see that.", Storm said.

"I mean, I wouldn't like to be surrounded with the noises of magic-mobiles and people talking. I'd rather be in a place where it's peaceful.", Nashi said.

"Hm.. You're smarter than what most people give you credit for.", Storm thought out loud.

"You, complimenting me? Ahahaha..", Nashi bursted out laughing. "Where's Storm, and where did you take 'em?"

"Whatever, Idiot.", Storm said.

"You mean genius?"

"Oh! We're here and bye.", Storm said changing the subject after noticing her house.

"Oh um.. bye?", Nashi said handing Storm his coat and walking into her house. Storm walked back with his arm holding his coat. Storm just sighed seeing the frozen air escaping his lips.

"Strange.", he mumbled putting his hand over his heart and then headed home.

* * *

"Yay!", Natsu yelled like child on Christmas Day. He was kissing the ground while random people walking by gave strange looks.

"Where should we stay for the night because it's getting dark.", Lucy asked.

"I heard there was an Inn near here that's pretty cheap but has great service.", Wendy said.

"We should go there then.", Erza nodded her head.

"Aye!", Happy agreed.

When they got there, it was cheap just like what Wendy said only costing 1,500 jewels for each room.

They got three rooms, one for Gray, one for Wendy, Carla, and Erza, and one for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Gray's room was smaller because only he was staying in that room whereas everyone else shared. Gray easily fell asleep. The room that Wendy, Carla, and Erza were sharing, was a room with 2 beds. Wendy and Carla slept on one while Erza slept on the other. They fell asleep after they stopped talking about the day and regular things. The room that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were sharing was a room with two beds, but Natsu wanted to sleep with Lucy.

"If you sleep on my bed, you better not push me out of the bed like the many times you've done that!", Lucy said folding her arms.

"Well, you probably don't have to worry about that..", Natsu said grinning.

"What do you mean?", Lucy asked arching an eyebrow.

"We won't be doing much sleeping.", Natsu said making a huge toothy grin.

"If you're going to do that, I'm moving to Gray's room.", Happy said running to the door.

"There's no need for that. Natsu was just kidding.", Lucy nervously laughed remembering the several times Happy walked in on them.

"No, I wasn't.", Natsu said dumbfounded.

Lucy just sighed. "Well, I need to sleep, and you too.", She slid under her covers and began to sleep away. Natsu kissed her forehead and finally fell asleep beside Lucy mumbling a, "I love you..", to her.

* * *

Luna woke up extra early to figure out how to get Nashi and Storm together. She realized that Storm would have to be the one to confess first because Nashi wasn't going to do it most likely unless if it were on accident. She came up with a plan that she would get Rosemary and Nova to help.

Once she arrived at the guild, she was smiling like an idiot because she was certain it would work. Nashi and Storm usually got to the guild just before 12:00 to get lunch, so maybe if she could get them to go into town and get something for her, that would help. It seems that the more they talk, the quicker that they'll be together.

"What're you smiling about?", Asuka asked.

"Nothing. Really just cuz I know I'll win the bet!", Luna smirked.

"Bring it on!", Asuka said.

"You too shouldn't start fighting like Nashi and Storm.", Nova said walking up to them with Rosemary beside her.

"Until the bet is over, Asuka and I will not be friends.", Luna said pointing at Asuka.

"My question is why you guessed so early.", Asuka said.

"Well after what happened on the job they went on together, I thought that they would be gettin' together pretty soon.", Luna said.

"You should've thought it out before doing it.", Nova said.

"Oh, I did think about it. That's why I even started the bet.", Luna said smirking.

"If Nashi or Storm ever find out..", Rosemary said.

"They won't.", Luna gave a thumbs ups.

"Okay..", Rosemary said.

"Hey everyone!", Nashi yelled grinning and walking into the guild.

"Hi Nashi.", Luna said.

"Yo!", Roxy called out acknowledging Nashi.

"Hey Nashi.", Asuka said hugging Nashi close to her.

"Why are you hugging me?", Nashi asked.

"Want to do something fun today?", Asuka asked while Luna glared.

 _Jerk_

"Sure! What are we going to be doing?", Nashi asked.

"We could go on a job.", Asuka said.

"Nashi I need to to do something for me!", Luna quickly said while pulling Nashi's arm.

"Huh? What is it?", Nashi asked.

"Nashi, she can get someone else to do whatever. I wanna do something fun with ya.", Asuka said.

"Huh?", Nashi asked overwhelmed. Nashi heard the door opened and a familiar smell came into the guild. Nashi got out of the grip of Asuka and Luna. "Snowman! Let's fight!", Nashi yelled.

"You're on alright!", Storm said running up to Nashi with a fist while Nashi did the same thing.

"NO FIGHTING!", Nova zapped them, and they fell to the ground.

"Nashi and Storm, I need you two to do something for me.", Luna said walking up to the two.

"Oh yeah, you were asking me to do something earlier.", Nashi said.

"But Nashi and I were going to be having fun on a job.", Asuka said.

"How 'bout I help Luna first, and then go on the job?", Nashi asked.

"Storm can help Luna.", Asuka said.

"Oh yeah.", Nashi said.

"No, I need the both of you to go into town and get me a cake for when Igneel and Kakumi come back from the job they're doing because it's their first job.", Luna said.

Storm arched an eyebrow but didn't answer.

"Why us?", Nashi asked. "Can't you do it? You seem like you're fine."

"I have to pack up for Crocus.", Luna said.

"Oh ok.", Nashi bought it although Storm knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"How about Roxy instead of me goes?", Storm asked.

"You're going whether you like it or now!", Luna said with a deep and scary tone.

"Y-Yes ma'am.", Storm saluted, and Luna smiled.

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

"Luna can be a big weirdo. Sometimes, even more than you.", Nashi mumbled while walking to the cake shop in town.

"I'm not weird! And sometimes, you can be an idiot. Even more than you usually are!", Storm glared at Nashi.

"How the hell am I an idiot? I didn't even do anything!", Nashi yelled punching Storm's face.

"I guess you out of all people can't figure out something so obvious.", Storm sighed.

"Huh?", Nashi tilted her head.

"Luna is trying to make us like each other.", Storm said.

"I hate you! Why would I ever want to become friends with a weird stripper like you.", Nashi said.

"They want us to become more than friends actually..", Storm said shyly.

"Best friends?"

"Nope."

"Epic best friends."

"Uh.. no."

"Ooo! I got it! Best friends forever!", Nashi said with hope.

"Sorry, but no.", Storm said which made Nashi slouch a little.

"Damn.. I thought I'd get it this time..", Nashi mumbled.

"They want us to be girlfriend and boyfriend.", Storm said.

"... EH?!", Nashi widened her eyes.

"This is a weird reaction.."

"That's way worse than being friends with an idiot like you!", Nashi yelled.

"Exactly! So we need to get Luna back with a cold plate of revenge..", Storm said.

"You know.. What happened to you liking Luna?", Nashi asked.

"What do you mean?", Storm asked.

"You don't even act like you like her anymore. Did you give up after years of being rejected from her or something?", Nashi asked.

"Hmm.. I haven't thought about that. All I think is that I don't feel love towards her anymore.", Storm said.

"Oh okay. When and how did you start liking Luna anyway?", Nashi asked.

"I guess it was that time when I almost drowned on my 12th birthday because the frozen pond turned to water thanks to you, and she saved me.", Storm said.

"Oh yeah.. heh.. Sorry 'bout that. But isn't that more of someone you admire but not like in that way?", Nashi asked.

"I guess it slowly started to turn into feelings. Even a flame head of you can be smart sometimes I guess.", Storm said.

"At least I'm not always stripping like a weirdo!", Nashi yelled.

"Well whatever, we need to get the cake.", Storm said.

"I wonder what kind of cake and what flavor we should do.", Nashi said.

"I heard that Kakumi likes lemon cake.", Storm suggested.

"Sure. Igneel will probably be fine with anything really.", Nashi agreed

* * *

Lucy woke up with Natsu's arms around her like he was protecting her. She couldn't help but smile at how cute Natsu looked while sleeping vs when he's awake. Lucy turned her head and saw that Happy took advantage of the extra bed. Lucy was about to go get dressed seeing as it was almost time for the job, but Natsu pulled her back into bed.

"Not now Lucy.", Natsu mumbled.

"Stop pretending to sleep all the time! Dear Mavis, you almost gave me a heart attack!", Lucy scolded.

"Sorry..", Natsu pouted.

"It's fine..", Lucy answered.

"I just feel better cuddling with you.", Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead.

"O-Okay..", Lucy started to blush.

"WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO BE DOWN IN 5 MINUTES!", Natsu and Lucy heard Erza yelled outside their room. Natsu could just about hear what Erza said after yelling, "I shouldn't have left those two love birds alone with just Happy."

"We gotta hurry if Erza isn't gonna kick our asses!", Natsu said and jumped out of bed quickly putting on his normal daily outfit.

"Because you made me stay in bed, I don't have time to take a shower now!", Lucy glared at Natsu.

Natsu sniffed the air and shrugged, "You smell fine to me though."

"Don't say that so casually! That's weird!", Lucy said.

"Just get dressed!"

"I am! I am!", Lucy yelled back.

"Shut up.. I'm trying to sleep..", Happy mumbled, and Lucy threw a pillow at happy.

"You need to wake up too! Carla wouldn't be impressed if you are late.", Lucy smirked to herself.

"Aye!", that made Happy fly out of bed and say, "Hurry up and get ready Lucy!"

"Yeah, you talk all big talk when you aren't even ready yourself!", Natsu said.

"I'm gonna get ready idiots.", Lucy took her change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Luna was grinning ear to ear after her success while Asuka kept glaring at her.

"I feel bad for Storm and Nashi.", Rosemary said.

"Why?", Luna asked.

"Because you're bothering them.", Nova said.

"Don't worry, they might be mad at first, but they'll thank me later. Trust me.", Luna said.

"If you say so..", Rosemary mumbled.

"I want to back out of the bet.", Reiki said.

"Why? You know that you're gonna lose?", Luna giggled.

"No, I don't wanna mess with 'em.", Reiki sighed.

"But they won't be together unless they get a helpful push.", Luna protested.

"Reiki has a point, Luna.", Nova said.

"We all know why you're agreeing with Reiki.", Luna giggled.

"Huh?", Reiki tilted his head.

"Please don't start with that.", Nova gave such a cold death stare that even Luna was scared as hell.

"F-Fine..", Luna mumbled.

"Good."

* * *

Igneel and Kakumi finished their jobs which consisted of them doing magic tricks for a birthday party. All the kids thought the magic was "EPIC!" and "COOL!" and "AWESOME!" So they were on the train which made Igneel sick.

"Stupid train!", Igneel muttered with his face.

"At least it's only an hour.", Kakumi said.

"Hour is plenty, Kakey."

"Call me 'Kakey' again, and I'll kick you to the moon.", Kakumi said in a calm voice.

"Geez.. Okay.."

"I wonder what kind of job we should do next."

"One that doesn't involve the train."

"Next job, we won't go on the train, okay?"

"Got it. I wonder what's happening at the guild right now."

"Probably your sister and dad fighting with Storm and Gray."

"Luna's probably packing up for Crocus, so she'd be at home most likely."

"Asuka and Mira are probably behind the bar cleaning glasses and plates."

"Erza stopping Natsu and Gray from fighting."

"And my sister stopping Nashi and Storm from fighting."

"Seems like we do got a good idea of the guild.", Igneel nodded.

"I'd be strange if it were quiet. Nashi and Storm are usually even rowdier than Natsu and Gray sometimes.", Kakumi.

"Luna keeps talking about how Nashi and Storm are gonna get together."

"That'll never happen.", Kakumi said.

"I think it might actually."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure."

"500 jewels for whoever is right."

"Be prepared to not win.", Igneel grinned.

* * *

"The cake looks yummy.", Nashi said staring the the small cake Storm was holding.

"You better not be thinking about eating it, Idiot.", Storm sighed.

"I'm not, Stripper. Geez..", Nashi mumbled.

"So what are we gonna do about Luna?", Storm asked.

"Nothing really. The only thing we can do is not let her get her way, so we just won't become girlfriend and boyfriend. Easy as pie really.", Nashi grinned.

"Okay.. We're back!", Storm said shoving the two big doors open. Everyone greeted Nashi and Storm, and Luna took the cake.

"Hope that worked.", Luna mumbled.

"Can you stop please.", Storm said.

"Huh?", Luna turned her head.

"You can't just force Nashi and me together. Why would you out of all people think we'd ever end up together anyway? We hate each other.", Storm explained.

"I don't think you guys dislike each other as much as you two think you do.", Luna giggled.

"Yeah right..", Storm rolled his eyes.

"Nashi even got you from me being your hopeless crush. That's gotta say something.", Luna patted Storm's back.

"Nashi didn't do that, it just happened.", Storm protested.

"You're even starting to call her Nashi more too.", Luna pointed out.

"Well-"

"Even you should see that things are changing now. Of course it would, we're all gettin' older and more mature. Soon you and Nashi will only be fighting once a week instead of everyday. I bet Nashi could realize it, but she's just not paying attention like she used to.", Luna interrupted.

"'Paying Attention..?'"

"She's been distracted lately, and I think you can connect the dots.", Luna winked, and Storm glared at her.

"You just filled my head with more things than I needed.", Storm bitterly said.

"Trust me, you need it.", Luna grinned.

"We're back!", Igneel yelled gathering, everyone who was at the guild, their attention. Kakumi and Igneel ate their shares of cake.

"I don't get why we had cake for just this.", Nashi said sitting next to Roxy.

"Well who asked you to get cake?", Roxy asked.

"Luna."

"Of course.", Roxy sighed.

"I didn't even get to have any cake..", Nashi pouted.

"You should've gotten a bigger cake then."

"I wanted to, but Storm made us get a small because it was 'cheaper.'", Nashi complained.

"Whoa, you just called Storm by his name. That's a first.", Roxy laughed.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. If I were recording what you just said, it would have you saying his name."

"Well, it's normal to say names anyway.", Nashi shrugged.

"But for you to say Storm's name is impossible."

"Geez.. I got it already."

"Whatcha guys talking about?", Asuka asked sitting next to Roxy.

"Nothing really.", Nashi quickly said.

"Oh okay, but since you helped Luna already wanna go on a job with me?", Asuka asked.

"Depends on the job but sure.", Nashi nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, good. What about you?", Asuka looked at Roxy.

"I'll come."

"Got it. Let's go look at the request board.", Asuka said walking over to the board with fliers all over it.

"Hmm.. What about this one.", Nashi grabbed a paper.

"Whatcha doing?", Luna asked raising a brow.

"Going on a job.", Nashi answered.

"Nashi! Um.. you have to stay because.. uh.. I don't want anything to happen that is!", Luna quickly said.

"Don't worry. The only reason I even got stuck in that cave is because Storm was with me.", Nashi grinned but was secretly punching her in her mind.

 _Luna can't make Storm and I be together. Why would I ever want to kiss Storm? That'd be weird!_

"The girl is right, Luna.", Asuka said.

"Of course you'd be the one taking her on a job.", Luna mumbled.

"Just leave Nashi alone, so we can go on a job.", Asuka said.

 _Damn.. I was so close to the bet, but then Asuka had to come and ruin it!_

"Nashi, you're staying.", Luna said in a terrifying voice which made Asuka pass over Nashi.

"Fuck you, Luna.", Asuka yelled in Luna's ear.

"Ow! No need to be that loud.", Luna said rubbing her ear.

"There's a reasoning for that!", Asuka yelled.

"What are you two even talking about.", Nashi asked.

Asuka and Luna quickly smiled innocently and turned Nashi's way saying, "Nothing.."

"Creepy..", Nashi shivered.

"You see Storm over there? Ask him how's he's doing.", Luna said pointing to Storm who was eating ice cream at a table by his self which rarely happened.

"Why would I care how Storm is?", Nashi grumbled glaring at Luna.

"I bet you do care though.", Luna grinned.

"But I don't!", Nashi yelled.

"Storm!", Luna yelled pushing Nashi towards him.

Storm turned his head and arched a brow when he saw Nashi.

"Why are you right here, Ash Brain.", Storm glared at Nashi.

"Luna shoved me.", Nashi sighed.

"Oh.", Storm sighed.

"I wish Luna would stop.", Nashi glared at Luna who was talking to Asuka.

"Me too.."

"You're acting strange. You okay?", Nashi asked tilting her head.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna head home, bya.", Storm said getting up from the table and leaving the guild.

"That's weird.", Nashi mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about what happened before! This is my favorite story to write, so I missed writing it. Anyway, let's get on with da story!**

* * *

"Seriously? Could you make it even more obvious that you're trying to get them together?", Asuka glared at Luna.

"Well.. Storm already knows.. He doesn't know the bet though!", Luna quickly added so she wouldn't get as angry.

"But now you're so obvious to the point that even Nashi should know, and if Storm knows then Nashi should know also.. Hm..", Asuka started to grin.

"Why are you grinning?", Luna moved closer to her face.

"I'm not grinning.", Asuka backed away from Luna.

"Yes you are.", Luna sighed.

"The reason is because now Nashi and Storm won't get together in the remaining 5 days most likely because they know and will be stubborn to not be together."

 _Damnit, she's probably right.._

"Well I can think of a plan, Asuka. Just you wait. They're going to be together by the end of the week.", Luna was grinning on the outside and mentally panicking on the inside. She turned her head to see Nashi shrug and sit at the table that Storm was no longer at.

"Where's Storm?", Luna asked while walking towards Nashi.

"He went home. Don't know why though.", Nashi said.

"Hm..", Luna hummed while thinking.

 _I guess what I said made him think a little.. Since he's busy thinking, I should talk to Nashi!_

"Luna? What are you thinking about?", Nashi asked.

"Well.. I just wanted to ask..", Luna sat next to Nashi. "What do you think of Storm?"

"Oh, that's an easy question. Well, Storm is annoying, an idiot, a stripper-"

"Hm? Why did you say Storm's name. You usually don't call him by that.", Luna was trying not to grin in success.

"Is it not normal to say a person's name?!", Nashi glared at Luna.

"Well.. I mean you're Nashi. You don't call Storm by his name."

"Why does everyone keep obsessing over me calling Storm, Storm?!", Nashi angrily asked.

"You mean you've said his name before?", Luna asked.

"Yes, but it's not a huge thing to be surprised about.", Nashi sighed.

"But it is, Nashi. Are you sure you were being serious about how you thought of Storm as those negative things?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Luna, but Storm and I are never going to be girlfriend and boyfriend.", Nashi explained.

"You don't have to be all that defensive. Right now your brain is tricking yourself so that you won't realize you like Storm."

"But I don't like him! Why can't you leave us alone?", Nashi furrowed her brows.

"I would, but you two would be 50 before you realize your feelings.", Luna laughed a little.

"There aren't even any feelings in the first place!"

"Tell me what you think of him again- and be serious!", Luna said.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well.. Storm is.. a stripper.. but also a guild mate.."

"Go on.."

"He's annoying but also fun I guess..- I don't like complimenting him.", Nashi mumbled.

"By the way, you said Storm's name again.", Luna grinned and got up out of her chair.

"Whatever! Just go talk to Asuka or something. Stop buggin' me.", Nashi started to walk out of the guild mumbling, "I don't like him."

When she opened the door angrily, she heard a familiar, "OUCH!"

"Storm?", Nashi asked looked on the other side of the wooden door.

"Of course you were the stupid idiot opening the door.", Storm got up and rubbed his head.

"It's your fault for standing in front of the door, dumbass.", Nashi folded her arms.

"So why were you leaving in the first place?", Storm asked.

"Luna is going on again about us. How the hell could we ever like each other?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah. Imma go talk to Gale cuz you're boring.", Storm starting walking towards the table he was sitting at, but Nashi followed him.

"We need to talk about this. We need to figure out a way to make her stop.", Nashi said.

"We'll figure that out later. For now, I don't need stress so go away. You're annoying.", Storm looked at her.

"Nah, I wanna bug you more."

Storm sighed and sat the table. Reiki was sitting next to Gale.

"Hey Gale, Reiki.", Storm said as he sat in front of them. Nashi sat next to Storm.

"Whatcha guys talking about?", Nashi smiled.

"Nothing really.", they both said at the same time, and Storm raised a brow.

"Oh okay.", Nashi said.

"Hm, so Storm's birthday is this month.", Reiki said.

"Oh yeah.", Gale said.

"I'll be 19 and finally an adult.", Storm grinned.

"Meanwhile Nashi is still a teen.", Gale said laughing.

"Hmf! At least I'm not getting old.", Nashi protested.

Reiki whispered something that even Nashi couldn't hear into Gale's ear and said out loud, "Well bye. I have to go because.. you know how my mom gets when I come home late.. heh..", Reiki awkwardly laughed and got up heading towards the doors.

"What was he sayin' in your ear?", Storm asked.

"Nothing.", Gale simply said and leaned over the table close to Nashi's face.

"Um.. What are you doing?", Nashi asked confused.

"I'll show you.", Gale winked and leaned closer to Nashi with their lips only inches away, but then they were quickly separated by a force. Storm was there glaring at Gale.

"G-Gale what were you doing?", Nashi asked with a little tint of pink to her cheeks.

"Nothing.", Gale said.

"What the hell, Gale. 'Nothing'? That wasn't nothing, you were trying to kiss her.", Storm glared at Gale.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Think what you think.", Gale casually said.

"Well if you're going to kiss someone, don't kiss Nashi!", Storm angrily said.

"Why not? I like her, is that a problem?", Gale shrugged.

"I'm so confused right now..", Nashi mumbled.

"Nashi, shut up and let us talk!", Storm glared at Nashi.

"But you guys are mentioning me a lot in this conversation, shouldn't I be including.", Nashi glared back at Storm.

"I can't promise that I won't kiss her, Storm. Why would you care anyway?", Gale asked.

"I don't care- I mean.. um..", Storm got frustrated at trying to think.

"Wait, so Gale likes me?", Nashi raised a brow. She never thought that he'd like her. They never talked to each other.

"You just realized that?", Storm sweat-dropped.

"But-", Gale interrupted her.

"So are you going to answer or not?", Gale asked.

Storm angrily grabbed Nashi's wrist and quickly walked out the guild. After they were out of the guild, Gale bursted out laughing.

"Gale! You did a great job!", Luna said coming out from her hiding place.

"Hope he's not too pissed, but it's so obvious he likes her. I was forcing myself not to laugh the whole time.", Gale said laughing a little.

"Just because this happened doesn't mean they'll be together by the end of the week, Luna.", Asuka said.

"No, you're wrong. There's a 100% chance it's going to work.", Luna said.

"Luna's right, Asuka. You betted on the wrong bet.", Gale said.

"Whatever.."

* * *

Storm walked into the woods of Fairy Tail and kept walking fast.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! STORM!", Nashi yelled.

"Shut up."

"Well, why are you walking here? At least tell me why the hell I'm here with you."

"Because I want to, now shut up. You're annoying."

"You should've thought about that when you took me with you.", Nashi mumbled.

Storm stopped beside a tree, and Nashi's back was to the tree.

"Storm?", Nashi asked.

Storm let go of her wrist. "Sorry.. um.. go ahead, and go back to the guild.", Storm sat next to Nashi's legs laying his back against the tree.

"Nah, it'll be boring without you.", Nashi grinned and sat beside him.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you to go to the guild.", Storm sighed.

"You're gonna turn into Nova being bossy you know. I do what the fuck I want. And right now I'm sitting next to you because I want to."

"Well since you're staying, get ready for boredom. I'm not in the mood to fight.", Storm said.

"We can just talk.", Nashi said casually.

"I guess.."

"I think it's weird how Gale said he likes me.. I've been thinking, and there's no way he likes me."

"Can we not talk about that?", Storm asked.

"Why not?"

"Just don't talk about it."

"Okay.. then what do we talk about?", Nashi asked.

"If there's nothing to talk about, then let's not talk at all.", Storm said closing his eyes.

"Fine..", Nashi laid back against the tree. She watched how it was almost Spring with the trees growing new leaves and grass getting greener. After awhile the silence was boring to Nashi. "Hey, Storm?", Nashi asked. She didn't hear a reply, but when she looked the the left she saw he was asleep.

"Now I'm bored!"

 _I guess I was right about Storm being fun. I'm never bored when he's around except when he sleeps._

* * *

"Man, that job was so easy. I was hoping for a little challenge.", Natsu said stretching his arms.

"Are you serious? You almost died.", Lucy sighed.

"Only because Ice Prick got in my way.", Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"Wow, blaming your actions on me.", Gray rolled his eyes.

"But you did! Right Happy?", Natsu asked Happy.

"Aye!", Happy nodded.

"See?", Natsu pointed at Happy.

"Stop arguing, we're almost at the guild.", Erza demanded and Lucy sweat-dropped.

 _It was one of their most friendliest arguments this month._

Wendy opened the door, and everyone greeted Team Natsu.

"Hey Mom and Dad.", Luna said.

"Hey, where's Nashi?", Lucy asked.

"Um.. well..", Luna giggled a little and explained what happened after Natsu went to fight with Gray.

"You did that?!", Lucy widened her eyes.

"Great plan right?", Luna asked.

"You shouldn't rush things, Luna.", Lucy started. "Nashi is only 16."

"But Storm is 18."

"Which is all the more reason that they may not be together."

"Say what you may, but they will be together soon."

* * *

Storm opened his eyes and felt the cold wind pass over him which made him shiver. The sun was setting and the sky have mixes of pink, orange, and purple together. He felt a warmth beside his left arm and saw Nashi sleeping soundly.

"Nashi?", He asked, and she didn't respond so he just laid back against the tree. He looked at her and noticed that she was a lot cuter asleep than when she was awake. He leaned close to Nashi and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in closer and their lips touched. They stayed like that until Storm pulled away when he was out of breath, and Nashi opened her eyes blushing.

"U-Um.. Nashi?", Storm widened his eyes.

"D-Did w-we just..", Nashi blushed more.

"I-I thought you were asleep..", Storm said blushing and looked away from Nashi.

"I think you woke me up- Wait, you were going to kiss me in my sleep. What the hell?!", Nashi yelled.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened.. I couldn't.. I mean I..", Storm pulled at his hair.

 _What the hell is wrong with you, Storm! Kissing Nashi in her sleep?_

"Is this why you didn't want Gale to kiss me?", Nashi looked away and asked.

"...This doesn't mean anything!", Storm quickly said.

"It means something to me! That was my first kiss!", Nashi got up angrily and began to walk away.

 _Gale would've been her first kiss if I didn't_ _stop them..?_

"Wait, Nashi!", Storm said walking up to her.

"What?!", Nashi glared at Storm.

"I'm sorry for kissing you.", Storm said.

"Idiot..", Nashi muttered and walked a little faster.

"Huh? I thought you'd feel better if I apologized.", Storm said.

"I don't know what to feel! I'm confused! And you're the reason for that! I'm going to the guild, quit following me."


	10. Chapter 10

Luna was talking to Gale when she saw Nashi angrily walk inside the guild.

"Nashi? Are you okay?", Luna walked up to Nashi.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Nashi said.

"Are you sure? We can talk somewhere private if you need to.", Luna said.

"Can we talk over there?", Nashi pointed to the corner of the guild where no one was at in the moment.

"Sure.", they sat there in silence for 5 minutes until Luna spoke up.

"Is it something to do with Storm?", Luna asked, and Nashi nodded starting to blush.

"Did you two kiss or something?", Luna asked.

"N-No..", Nashi blushed brighter than her hair.

"You two did? You two kissed?!", Luna smiled like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Shhh!", Nashi covered her face.

"But this is so exciting! Are you two dating now?", Luna asked.

"No.", Nashi mumbled.

"Huh? Why not?", Luna asked.

"Storm said he didn't mean to kiss me.", Nashi stood up.

"What?", Luna stood up too.

"But it doesn't matter because I don't like him anyway.", Nashi started heading towards the guild doors.

"Nashi, you do like him.", Luna said looking at Nashi.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter.", Nashi shrugged and walked out of the guild.

 _Dear Mavis, Nashi must be on her damn period right now. Anyone would know that he was covering up the fact that he did mean it._

Luna sighed and went to talk to some group of people at the guild.

 _I'll talk to Storm about this later._

 **(A/N: I can make that period joke cuz I'm a girl, now continue reading ;D)**

* * *

"I'm so stupid.", Storm mumbled walking around the woods. He gave up on trying to talk to Nashi since she was angry at him.

"I agree.", a voice said, and Storm turned around to see Roxy sitting by a tree.

"Roxy? What are you doing here?", Storm asked.

"Is there a rule that Fairy Tail guild members cannot be in the Fairy Tail guild's forest?", Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Did you see what happen?", Storm asked.

"Oh, do you mean when you kissed Nashi, and then, she ran off? Yeah, I saw that. I couldn't hear what you two were saying, but I know you said something to make Nashi mad."

"Oh," was all Storm said which made Roxy give him a questioning look.

"Care to tell me what exactly happened?", Roxy asked.

"I kissed Nashi and she got mad when I told her it didn't mean anything.."

 _Those four words, 'it didn't mean anything,' keep repeating themselves in my head, damnit!_

"Do they really don't mean anything or did you lie to her?", Roxy asked.

"I don't know..", Storm mumbled.

"Dear Mavis, just tell me if you like Nashi or not!", Roxy demanded.

"I like Nashi.", Storm surprisingly said those three words with no hesitation, but it didn't help with the redness that spread over his cheeks.

"It's about time you admit it.", Roxy rolled her eyes.

"What do I do now?", Storm asked.

"Well, you can start by telling Nashi that you like her.", Roxy said like it was obvious.

"It's easier said than done, Roxy.", Storm sighed.

"Agh, all this drama is tiring. I suggest talking to Luna even if you don't want to. She'll probably just say the same thing that I told you to do, but it's worth a try. Now excuse me while I leave to go home.", Roxy walked away, and Storm headed back to the guild.

As Storm entered through the two big doors to the guild, he immediately saw Luna talking to Nova and Rosemary. With a lot of effort, he walked to Luna and opened his mouth.

"I need some help, Luna.", Storm said tapping Luna's shoulder.

Luna turned around and simply said. "Okay."

Luna and Storm headed to the private corner she and Nashi were just at a few moments ago.

As they sat in their chair Luna grinned.

"So you finally man up and kiss Nashi.", Luna patted Storm's back.

Storm started to blush, "Shut up, Luna."

"Look kiddo-"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18!", Storm whined.

"Well you sure do act like one so shut your pie hole. Now tell me what you need help with.", Luna said.

"I like Nashi.", Storm said, but this time, he wasn't blushing he had an expression of seriousness that made Luna want to squeal.

So Luna squealed.

"Finally!", Luna yelled. Storm looked in horror as most of the guild gave knowingful looks towards them.

"Shut up, Luna!", Storm yelled.

"Sorry just got really happy.", Luna smiled sheepishly.

"Now the whole guild thinks I like Nashi.", Storm pulled at his hair.

"No, you're wrong. They _know_ you like Nashi.", Luna grinned.

"So I need your help because Nashi is mad at me.", Storm frowned.

"Yeah. We talked earlier, and it was like she was on her damn period.", Luna tried to bring some humor into the conversation, but Storm just glared at her. "You should tell Nashi you like her, and it will all be solved."

 _Roxy was right._

"How do I do that?", Storm asked in frustration.

"You go up to her and say, 'Flamehead, I like you.' Then you kiss her.", Luna smiled.

"I can't do that.", Storm sulked.

"Yes you can. Where did the confident Storm go?", Luna asked.

"He thought he wasn't needed to assist me anymore so he left.", Storm said.

"I will handcuff you two together if you don't confess your feelings for her.", Luna threatened.

"I know I said I liked her but being stuck together? I'm going to go do it. Where is she anyway?", Storm asked.

"At our house.", Luna said, and Storm walked out the guild.

Storm walked to Nashi's house and knocked on the front door. The door opened to reveal Natsu in his usual attire.

"What's Stripper's son doing here?", Natsu glared at Storm.

"Can I talk to Nashi?", Storm asked ignoring Natsu's question.

"Whatever but you better not break this house, or else Lucy will get mad. And Lucy is scary when she gets mad.", Natsu shivering, and Storm laughed a little.

"I'm not joking!", Natsu yelled.

"Sorry, Natsu, I was in the middle of doing something- Oh hey Storm.", Lucy smiled walking over to Natsu and Storm.

"Hey. Where's Nashi?", Storm asked.

"She's down the hall in the second room on the right.", Lucy said.

Storm said a "thank you" before going into Nashi's room.

Nashi was doing something that Storm never thought he'd be alive to see.

She was reading a book.

Nashi looked up and saw Storm. "Hey Stripper."

"Still calling me names, Flamehead?", Storm glared at Nashi.

"Of course.", Nashi said.

"Nashi, about what happened.. I just wanted to say that.. ilikeyou.", Storm said quickly and turned away to hide his blush.

"What?", Nashi asked not hearing what he said.

Storm turned his head to look at Nashi and said, "I like you."

* * *

 **I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger, sorry ;-;, because I wanted to update as soon as possible! I'm so so so so SO! sorry I haven't updated in a while. Even if this is one of my favorite stories to write, I just haven't been motivated to write lately. Stupid writers block. So this chapter might be crappy, but hey, at least I updated ;D**

 **For those of you who care, I finally turned 13 about 4 days ago! YEEEEEEEE Finally a teenager. I'm both dreading and excited about my teenage years.**

 **Also, I made a Wattpad account. On my profile, I said I wouldn't reveal it until I finished this, but seeing as that's going to be maybe 3/4 more chapters, I decided to tell you. It's.. *drumroll please***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Wattpad account is called xXSaryBearXx**

 **Of course no one would've guessed (Please notice my sarcasm)**

 **But I do post romance books on there so If you want go check them out! I really like Wattpad (maybe more than but shhh) because it doesn't have to be fan fiction, you post whatever the hell kind of books you want to!**

 **So** **any who, here's the link to my Wattpad:** **user/xXSaryBearXx**


	11. Stupid Update That Will Make You Hate Me

_Holy shit! I haven't been on for so long.. Omg..! On my document manager thing, the_ life _tab was at_ 4 _and_ 5 days _left, so I've been gone for 3 months. I really feel bad because I haven't been writing for my stories on here. In fact, I now look at my old stories and cringe because my new writing style is so much more different. If you follow my Wattpad account [which is_ xXSaryBearXx _just like on here (totally not trying to show off my account)] you'll know that I've been having writing problems even on there. My brain likes to have multiple ideas for a plot of a story, but when it comes to the actual writing of the story, my brain goes blank and I get writing block._

 _Also, I heard_ Fairy Tail _wouldn't be making another episode/chapter for a whole other year, and I don't want to rewatch_ Fairy Tail _all over again for the 3 third time, so it's hard to remember the personalities of everyone in_ Fairy Tail _._

 _Sending to all my ongoing stories ~_ **SaryBear**


	12. Another Update That Will Make You HateMe

_Okay, so hello people. I am not dead. Though, with myself being gone for long you might've thought so. Reading this story has brought so many memories omg. I have the feels for my younger self and damn, I feel old. I took a break just when I turned 13 in March and soon imma be 14 next March. Life goes by so much gosh (sorry, must be sounding like an elderly person right now)._

 _So anyway, as much I still - surprisingly - like the story that was written by my younger-by-a-year-self, I've decided to rewrite it into a better story. Hopefully, I don't fail to do this just like on another story I tried to rewrite, but don't fret. I actually like the plot and the characters. I just rushed everything a bit too much and I can work with it._

 _If you are on of my long lost followers, I really fucking wish that I could make you a batch of burnt-but-still-filled-with-love-because-I-cannot-cook-for-shit cookies. I've been a crappy person for leaving for so long and I feel guilty for only updating now with this update. Every chapter after this will be the rewritten portion of this story. Once I'm caught up, I'll go ahead and erase the other chapters from my life._

 _By the way..._

 _I actually am still on Wattpad. I just changed my name a million times until I got "suavesarah." (Suave means soft in Spanish if you're confused.)_

 _Again, sorry for being an asshole._

 _I've been thinking about changing my fanfiction name to suavesarah, but I wanted to update this for you guys before I do that so you won't be confused._

 _Thanks for waiting for me._

 **sarybear** _(a name at which I cringe so much at now.)_

 _P.S. Damn, I really have changed, have I?_


	13. Chapter 1 (New Version)

**_Okay, so I already wrote this whole new chapter once, but my stupid brother went on my computer and somehow managed to delete my hard work. It's so frustrating when you work hard on something, and someone else just ruins it. Damn, all my hard work down the drain. Agh_**

* * *

 **Smokey Ice: **_Chapter One_

 _Words: 3,783  
_ _Published: 12/27/16  
_ _Updated: 12/27/16_

* * *

Nashi barges into the guild with determination set on her mind. She marches straight towards Storm and gives a sharp shove to get his attention. Storm stumbles forward and almost falls due to the element of surprise. Quickly, he turns and gives Nashi a hard glare. Nashi only grins despite him towering over her by a few inches with his grumpy face. She believes that she's stronger than Storm.

"What the hell what that for?", he spits out the question harshly.

"I'm ready for a rematch," Nashi smirks. She knows that she's going to win this round.

"Oh yeah. You lost last time," Storm says with a small sly grin while Nashi's face drops.

"I did not lose! It was a tie!", Nashi quickly protests with a frown.

"Fine, it was a tie if that makes you happy," Storm rolls his eyes.

"Don't even worry about it. This next round will prove that I'm way stronger than you," Nashi declares with a broad smile on her face.

"You shouldn't feed yourself lies. You'll only give your hopes up," Storm advises.

Nashi puffed out her pink tinted cheeks in anger as she tried to think of a good insult to throw back at him. When she ended up with nothing, she muttered, "Shut up."

Storm just chuckles and pats her head filled with soft pink hair. Although, the pat just seems to irritate her more as she quickly punches his shoulder. "I'll show you...", she mutters under her breath.

Storm winces after his shoulder takes the blow. "You just love taking me by surprise, dontcha?", he grumbles.

Nashi only responds with a breath of fire. Storm quickly holds out his hands releasing an ice shield which cuts off the fire from him. "Don't tell me that's all you've got, spazz," he grins fully knowing how much she hated to that nickname.

"I'm not even warming up yet, Snow Queen," Nashi gives a smile as Storm's face quickly shapes into annoyance.

"I hate you," he bites at her as his hands glow from the incoming magic.

"I hate you more," she retorts with her hands glowing from the incoming magic.

Both of their hands dial down once they're shocked with shock. They both groan as they hit the ground with a thud. That hurt.

"I don't care how much you two hate each other. I told you to go and take the fight outside last time and the time before that and the time before that and so forth. Someone's bound to get hurt or you might destroy the guild. My dad will not be happy if either happens so, please just stop fighting or take it outside," Nova lectures with a tired sigh. Normally she never was too angry, but she hated when anything tried to ruin the guild such as fighting.

"We're sorry, Nova," Nashi quickly apologizes.

"We won't do it again," Storm nods his head at her.

"If that statement were true, I wouldn't be hearing it all the time," Nova rolls her eyes recalling one time when they had to rebuild half of the guild after one of their fights. "Anyway, I was just leaving the guild to go on a job. Please don't do anything that will make me shock you ten times more when I come back." She turns to head out while Nashi and Storm wait for her to leave.

After the coast is clear, they start up the fight again without a second thought.

* * *

Natsu shares the story of his first mission with his friends alongside with Lucy who corrects him on almost every detail. Some people laugh while Levy awed at their fond memory of first working together as partners.

Luke sat in his chair bored out of his mind although. He thought the story was fun when he first heard it. But hearing the same thing a million time makes it lose more feeling. He still wonders how his parents aren't sick and tired of telling the story. Or maybe they are, and they're great at hiding it. The point is: He's bored.

"Hey Dad," Luke says, and Natsu instantly turns his head. Lucy continues on the story.

"What do ya need kiddo?", Natsu grinned at him.

"Could I go on a mission?", Luke asks with a look of hope in his green eyes.

"We just went on one. I need a nap once we get home," Natsu gives a little yawn.

"I mean by myself," Luke clarifies.

"Lucy, could Luke go on a mission by his self?", Natsu asks which brings the storytelling to a halt.

"What? No!", Lucy shakes her head.

"Why not? I'm 14, Mom," Luke complains.

"Give the poor kid a break. I started off doing missions without anyone when I was 8," Natsu points out.

"It's not my fault that I just want to make sure he's safe," Lucy ruffles up Luke's hair.

"Mom...", Luke retracts from her hand and groans. "Look, I'll be okay. I'm not a weak person. Besides, it's not like I'm taking some S-class mission or anything that involves fighting. I'll just do something easy," Luke pushes to make her accept.

"You can go on a mission without us-"

"Yes!"

"but with a friend," Lucy finishes.

"Thanks, Mom," Luke gives her a quick hug before dashing to find his best friend, Kakumi.

"That's when Happy and I both became ninjas and..."

Natsu's voice blended more into the noise of the guild as he ran past everyone to quickly find Kakumi and stop his boredom. He found him by his self, as usual, reading a book.

"Hey, Luke," Kakumi greets without glancing up from his book.

"Strange how you always seem to know it's me," Luke laughs.

"Not really. It's not so hard," Kakumi explains vaguely his voice muffled behind his book.

Luke waits a few moments to finish the chapter. Usually, he acted this way when he was in the middle of one. Soon enough, he finally closes the book and looks at Luke.

"How are you?", he asks with more enthusiasm than before.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a job with me," Luke asked.

"Sure. Let's go to the request board," Kakumi nods.

They both walk together to the request board and scan through all of the papers pinned up on the wooden wall. It takes a good few minutes for them to find them an easy job with a lot of jewels. Just as Luke is about to reach for the paper, a big ball of fire goes straight through the entire wall burning up all of the papers.

"Damnit, I missed," Nashi curses.

"What the hell, Nashi?!", Luke yells at her.

"What are you angry about?", Nashi asked frightened a little by her younger brother's outburst.

Luke angrily points to the wall with a hole in it.

"Oh..."

"Good going idiot.", Storm sarcastically stated while giving her a harsh glare.

"It's part of your fault too!", she retorted with a vein wanting to pop out of her head.

"How can it possibly be my fault?!", Storm yelled back.

"If you just took the hit then it wouldn't have missed and hit the request board.", she explained her reasoning. "And you say I'm the dumb one."

"You don't make sense," Storm deadpans.

"Of course I do."

"Not really."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES-"

They both groan when their heads collide harshly against each other.

"Stop fighting, the both of you. I know Nova already gave a warning, so I don't feel sorry for the oncoming tornado when she comes back," Rosemary calmly says.

"I know that they destroyed a critical thing in the guild, but let's let Master take care of their punishment," Luna says from almost nowhere.

"Then I'll go talk to Master," Rosemary walks to Master's office to fulfill her snitching.

"Hey, Beautiful," Storm flirts to Luna while I resist the urge to gag.

 _She's my sister, Idiot. No one wants to see your failed attempts at wooing her._

"Yeah... No. I'm not interested. Go ahead and try like you always do, but the answer will always be no," Luna laughs.

"Worth a shot," Storm smirks.

"You should just go for Nashi.", Luna moves her attention to Nashi who rolls her eyes.

"Like I'd date an idiot like her," Storm mutters.

"He's too annoying to me," Nashi folds her arms while sending a little glare at Storm.

"Worth a shot," Luna laughs again at their reactions. "I'll talk to you later, Nashi. I need to tell Mom and Dad that I'm back from my mission." She walks away.

"You need to stop hitting on my sister. It's just weird," Nashi shivers at memories of his trials and errors.

"Says the person who creepily stares at Gale all day at the guild," Storm almost laughs as Nashi's face first pales in horror and then a warm red blush tints her cheeks.

"I don't," Nashi quickly protests. She doesn't like the guy. He's just really fun to look at with his attractive features.

"Sure," Storm shrugs not caring except for the fact they weren't talking about Luna and him anymore.

"You can't tell him, or I swear I will-"

"Don't be violent," Storm says quickly which soon Nashi figures out why after noticing their familiar guildmate with scarlet hair.

"Master wants to see you both," Rosemary speaks.

They both grumble under their breaths about who should take fault but never come to an agreement before they enter his office. Laxus sat at a desk while reading an individual research book. He closes the book once Storm and Nashi enter the room.

"Hello.", he greets them

"Sorry for damaging the guild again! I didn't mean to! It was Storm's fault," Nashi quickly points at Storm while Laxus sighs.

"Like hell, it was my fault! I'm not the one who uses flame magic!", Storm looked back at Nashi.

"Well, I'm not the one who let it hit the request board!", Nashi yells at him.

"Shut it you two!", Laxus roars at them.

"Sorry..", they mumble.

"I decided that we need to do something if you brats are to get along."

"Wait, what?!", Nashi and Storm ask with confusion.

"You two are going to take a job and aren't going to be destroying anything.", Nashi and Storm both groaned in response. "You'll also be going with Nova and Rosemary."

"Seriously?", Storm mutters.

"You brats better be here tomorrow all packed up by 8:00.", they both walked out drooping.

"This is all your fault," Storm glares her way.

"Oh shut up. I'm not the one trying to be a stripper," Nashi says as she notices that he's in just his boxers again.

"Fuck! Where are my clothes?!", he quickly hunts for his clothes.

Nashi sighs. You could always tell how he was by what clothes he stripped. Shoes: Boredom. Jacket: Lost in thought. Shirt: Angry. Pants: Irritated or worried. Everything: Unknown, and Nashi is glad she doesn't know. How does she know this? She doesn't know that either. She just pays attention to close details. She wasn't sure if Storm knew this fact too.

Nashi takes her time to go and tell her parents. She wouldn't expect her dad to be angry, but her mom would be furious and disappointed. She finds herself at the table which Natsu and Lucy hang out the most. Nashi sits beside Happy, who is talking to Lily and eating fish, and sighs.

"I'm sure the request board didn't put a hole in it by itself," Lucy starts.

"I'm sorry," Nashi sulks and hangs her head low with guilt.

"It's a pretty good sized hole, though. You're getting stronger," Natsu grinned while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Makes sense that the king of destroying cities would be proud of his daughter burning the request board," Lucy mutters. "Now stop egging her on. She burnt many important job papers."

"It's not that's bad," Natsu shrugs leaving Lucy to facepalm.

"Do you not see the big-sized hole in the board?", she gestures to the obvious hole in the wall.

"Wow...", Natsu mutters as he looks at it again.

"So you get how bad it is now?", Lucy asks.

"This is unbelievable, Nashi! I'm so proud of you," Natsu gives a toothy smile.

"Thanks... Dad..?", Nashi raises a brow.

Lucy bangs her head against the table and groans.

 _Why did I have to marry an Idiot?_

* * *

Nashi lays in her bed and groans at the thought of the incoming hell of a job she'll be working for tomorrow. Getting along with Storm under the watch of Rosemary and Nova will be difficult. She's tried not to fight him, but it's just some strange habit. It's like her first instinct to prove that she's stronger than him.

Just as she thinks that she's almost asleep, she hears the loud creak of the door and immediately catches a whiff of her sister's scent thanks to her very enhanced senses from her dad.

"Are you sleeping Nashi?", Luna asks softly as her footsteps near the bed.

"I was," Nashi mutters her reply with a groan. She sits up on her bed and rubs her eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Luna starts.

"At 2:00 a.m?"

"I was going to tell everyone tomorrow, but it's nerve wrecking to wait," Luna admits.

"Now I'm nervous. What is it?", Nashi asks.

"I might be moving to Fiore in a week," she answers.

"A week?!", Nashi shouts which causes Luna to shush her. Nashi can't help it although because with Luna already being gone for a month on her last mission, it was miserable. Luna is her favorite person. She understands her and listens to her.

"I can't believe you're moving so soon...", Nashi frowns.

"Well, it's not for sure yet but possible. I've applied to become a reporter, but I'll know for certain tomorrow-or today-in the mailbox," Luna spoke.

"If you do leave, I'll miss you, Luna," Nashi frowns.

"I'll miss you too.. It's just that this is a great opportunity for me. I enjoy writing and sharing stories. Starting with being a reporter will help me to the finish line of being a legendary author," Luna smiles.

Nashi smiles back knowing how much that being an author would mean to her. In the past, she's written short stories for Nashi and asked for her thoughts. Nashi wasn't much of a reader, but she always enjoyed a book written by her. It was like seeing the world through her personal perspective. Nashi couldn't be the reason to take away her happiness.

"I have faith you can do it. Just make sure to send me copies of any article or book you write," Nashi says sternly.

Luna just laughs and gives Nashi a hug. "Why are you, my favorite sister?"

"Probably because I'm your only sister," Nashi shrugs.

"So, do you know if you'll survive the job tomorrow?", Luna changes the topic.

"Maybe? Not?", Nashi trails off into deep thought with two lines between her eyebrows.

"I just never got why you guys always fight," Luna shakes her head.

"Me too if I am, to be honest," Nashi shrugs again.

"I'm just going to go head to bed. You should too because you've got a busy day ahead of you," Luna strictly says.

"Goodnight," Nashi mumbles as she closes her eyes already feeling sleep drift over her.

She didn't hear her respond before she was out.

* * *

Storm seemed to have the same problem as Nashi while thinking about the job he would be working for tomorrow. He hoped that at least he'd receive some jewels. He wasn't even the person who ruined the board, but as always, he got dragged along with Nashi. Maybe it was because Laxus thought that they needed to settle their differences, but Storm didn't bother with that option. He was just so infuriated that he was blamed once again for Nashi's careless mistakes. He's always managed never to break anything and clean-fully fight while Nashi is as graceful fighting as a person dancing with one leg. No, a person with one leg is more graceful than Nashi.

Storm laughs at that thought but still sighs.

He didn't even understand as to why he resented the idea if going on a job with Nashi. Honestly, he wouldn't if she didn't want to fight with him all the time. He questions the thought that Nashi can even be an average person without her fighting.

His thoughts are put to a halt when his door opens. Storm quickly sits up in his bed and adjusts his eyes to see who the person is. "What do you need, Raine?", Storm grumbles.

"Well, I've been having trouble falling asleep," she admits.

"Let me guess... You watched that movie that Mom and Dad told you not to," Storm suggests.

"Maybe...", she trails off.

"Come on," he pats the area next to him on the bed. Raine quickly slips in.

"So how are you?", she asks.

"Tired," Storm answers.

"I'm guessing you've been staying up a little bit too," Raine mentions.

"Yeah."

"The job isn't going to be bad. Just take it as an opportunity to become a little nicer to Nashi," Raine says already knowing the reason.

"That'll be hard since Nashi is usually the one starting the fights," Storm sighs.

"Then just don't give in to her," Raine says.

"That's smart to do. Thanks," Storm gives a small smile despite her not being able to see it.

"'Course," Raine says. "Now let me sleep."

"Whatever," Storm shrugs and closes his eyes hoping for a day without pain tomorrow.

* * *

Nashi wakes up to the blinding light of the sun through the window. She winces in the pain her eyes receive. She glances at the time and smirks when she realizes she'll be at the guild in enough time. Nashi takes a shower and wears her usual clothes which consist of her regular button up red vest with black trimming paired with some white shorts and sandals. She found the outfit to be comfortable despite her mom always talking about how she needed to wear more feminine clothes. Although, Nashi didn't care. She just wanted something that'll help her be able to move while fighting. Nashi gets her regular scarf which her dad made for her along with Luna and Luke. If any other father made it, it'd seem a bit weird for him to knit a scarf for his kids, but because it was Natsu, Nashi found it worth something. No, it was priceless.

She sprints to the guild and finds that after walking calmly inside, only Asuka, other than herself, is there. Nashi walks up to the bar and sits.

"I'm the first out of Rosemary, Nova, and Storm to be here," Nashi brags to Asuka who gives a small chuckle.

"Seems like an achievement anyone would want. Especially before Rosemary since she's usually an early riser," Asuka points out.

"Do you know where Mira is?", Nashi asks. Usually, Mira would be wiping glasses while Asuka served drinks.

"Not so sure. Mira is usually here before me, but I guess with it being a Sunday, everyone's a bit loopy and tired," Asuka shrugs.

"Oh okay," Nashi nods. "Could I have some water, please?"

"Sure," she quickly fills up a glass with water and ice before handing it to me.

"Thank you," Nashi smiles. She looks around the guild and acknowledges how beautiful the guild looks without all the noise and mess. Although, she does frown at the burnt hole in the request board. Nova is definitely going to be mad at her.

Nashi tenses up the moment that the guild door opens. She already knows it's Nova as she catches her scent waver into the almost empty guild. Nova gives her a cold glare.

"I told you to stop fighting in the guild," Nova speaks.

"I'm sorry, Nova. I didn't mean for this to happen," Nashi frowns.

"I gave you a warning. Next time I should just make sure Rosemary babysits you," Nova sends a lightning bolt to Nashi.

"Ouch," Nashi mutters as she falls off her chair.

"Despite destroying the guild, you managed to be here early. Good job," Nova quickly praises.

They both wait for Rosemary and Storm in silence with Asuka humming some melodies.

After a few more minutes, Rosemary is through the door with a large backpack which causes Nova and Nashi to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why did you bring so much stuff?", Nova asks.

"Well, we need to be prepared," Rosemary explains.

Nashi just shrugs and sips some of her water.

"Only makes sense that Snow Queen would be last here. He takes forever to wake up with his self-being a deep sleeper," Nashi rolls her eyes.

"How would you know?", Rosemary asks with curiosity.

"Sometimes he'll try to take a nap at the guild when he gets bored, but when I try to wake him up, he always mentions something about penguins before I give up," Nashi explains.

"He talks in his sleep," Nova asks.

"Yeah? I thought everyone knew that." Nashi says in a 'duh' tone.

"People don't pay attention to close details like you, Nashi," Rosemary says.

"He has slept so many times at the guild that I just assumed people knew," Nashi shrugs.

No one else responds, and they all wait for Storm to come to the guild.

"It's already 8:30," Nova starts. "Where is he?!"

The guild doors suddenly open to reveal Storm's hair messy and his eyes looking tired. He pauses to catch his breath and walks up to Nashi, Rosemary, and Nova.

"You look like a squirrel chased you.", Nashi burst out laughing but quickly stopped when Nova pinched her arm.

"Why are you late?", Nova and Rosemary say in a stern voice.

 _He's screwed._

* * *

 ** _I really hope that I improved on this chapter. I felt as if Nashi and Storm started off as too immature. Sure, Nashi is the daughter of Natsu, and Storm is the son of Juvia, but they're also the daughter/son of Lucy/ Gray. Also, Storm is supposed to be 18, and Nashi is 17 (I changed their ages for a reason you'll see in the future.) So already, there are a few new changes in some characters._**

 ** _Also, I'll set up this chart of all the characters who are children of whoever at the moment:_**

 **Natsu & Lucy: _  
_** ** _* Luna_** ** _  
* Luke  
_** ** _* Nashi_** ** _  
_**

 **Juvia & Gray:** _ **  
**_ _ *** Storm**_ _ **  
* Raine**_

 **Levy & Gajeel: _  
_** ** _* Gale_**

 **Mira & Laxus:** ** _(I honestly don't ship this, but oh well)  
* Nova_**

 **Jellal & Erza: _  
_** ** _* Rosemary_**

 ** _Do not worry. There is will be more characters. It's only the first chapter and already I've revealed a lot._**

 ** _Thanks for taking your time to read this, if you did._**

 ** _~ S_**


	14. Chapter 2 (New Version)

_**I wanted to reply to this review I got, but I wasn't able to PM her. So here's my response.  
Gina: **_**_Your story is good but could you write the reason they fight all the time like a Flashback?_**  
 _ **Answer:**_ **_Well, they don't have a reason (yet) for their fighting. As Nashi stated before, it's just instinct to prove she's strong while Storm reacts to defend himself. I might show past fights, but for now, you and they don't know why they fight. You will know in the future, though. I'm just building up the characters now._**

* * *

 **Smokey Ice: **_Chapter Two_

 _Words: 2,686  
_ _Published: 12/28/16  
_ _Updated: 12/28/16_

* * *

Storm immediately tenses up, and I can hear his heart race a little bit more than usual. He quickly points to the ceiling and shouts, "Look! A flying dolphin!"

Rosemary and Nova turn around which surprises Nashi. Although, it surprises her more that she didn't fall for the trick. She quickly grabs hold of his arm when he tries to run away. "Nah-ah. You're not going. You have to endure this with me," Nashi stared at Storm while he glared daggers back into her.

"Spazz," he says under his breath.

"Snow Queen," she retorts with an elbow attack.

Before he can fight back with his elbow, Nova gets them a shock. "Quit doing that!", Nashi and Storm yell in unison.

"I will once you both learn how to get along," Nova folds her arms.

"So why were you late?", Rosemary asks Storm.

"My alarm went off but didn't wake me up, so by the time I woke up, I was late and had to rush my way here," Storm explains briefly.

"Stupid," Nashi says under her breath just loud enough for Storm to hear and roll his eyes.

"Let's go ahead and leave. We'll be late at the rate we're going," Rosemary hurries out the guild not bothering to check if they all follow her.

Nashi huffs out a tired sigh while Storm groans on their way out of the guild. Nova follows behind resisting the urge to laugh at her two dramatic guildmates.

* * *

Nashi instantly feels sick as her eyes come across the train that they'll be riding. There is no way she'd be going in that hell of a ride.

"We should just walk," Nashi suggests quickly.

"Stop being a crybaby and get on," Storm sighs from behind her.

"You don't know what it's like! It's pure hell!", Nashi's yells were making others at the train station glare at her.

"It's 5 hours on a train. Walking would take a lot longer.", Rosemary explains from in front of her.

"I don't care how long it takes! I'm not going on that torture device! Never!", Nashi turns to run away, but Storm holds onto her scarf.

" _You have to endure this with me_ ," Storm gives Nashi a smirk.

"I hate you," Nashi gives him a hard look straight through his eyes.

"I hate you more," he narrows his eyes at her.

"Stop fighting and get on the damn train already," Nova orders impatiently.

Nashi staggers onto the train, and Storm is forced to help her into a seat. Nashi sits near the window next to Storm while Rosemary sits across from Nashi next to Nova.

"I...", Nashi gags finding herself struggling to speak without hurling. "I... hate...", Nashi swallows. "I hate this."

"It hasn't even started moving yet," Storm facepalms.

"What?!", Nashi's eyes widen at the fact.

She starts to lean her head onto Storm. His cold body temperature helps her headache cool down.

 _Storm doesn't smell all that bad. He reminds me of mint._

"What are you doing?", Storm raises his eyebrows.

"I'm trying hard not to throw up," Nashi scrunches her eyebrows.

 _Why the hell did I like his scent just a few seconds ago?_

"If the situation were to happen, aim at Nova," Storm whispers in her ear causing Nashi to send a small shiver from the cold breath.

Nashi gives a small laugh even through the pain she's in, and Storm gives a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?", Nova asks with a confused expression.

"Nothing," Storm answers quickly.

Nova gives a look of disbelief but continues to read her book.

Everything from outside the window starts to move backward, and Nashi can feel the train moving underneath her. Suddenly, she moves her head onto Storm's lap and closes her eyes. She takes in the scent of Storm and relaxes. She'd have to remember to bring Storm with her anywhere that she'd need to use for transportation

Storm is taken by surprise when Nashi lays in his lap and relaxes. "Go on someone else's lap, will you?" Although Nashi doesn't hear because she's sleeping like a baby. All he can do is sigh and stare out the window in boredom. He receives a small heart attack when he realizes that he's playing her very soft pink hair but still continues nonetheless.

"Looks like you've become a bed," Rosemary muses, and Nova gives a small laugh once she realizes what Rosemary meant.

"I don't even want her to use me as a bed, but now she's asleep," Storm mutters after quickly shooting his arm back from Nashi's hair.

"Then, why don't you just shove her off?", Rosemary asks while giving Nova an individual look that Storm didn't catch.

"I don't know. That'd just be rude seeing as Nashi gets major motion sickness," Storm shrugs.

"But didn't you help her onto the train?", Nova points out.

"And remember how she forced you to endure this job with her?", Rose mentions.

"Why are you guys even asking that?", Storm raises his eyebrows.

"We're just trying to see how you think of Nashi," Rosemary states bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?", Storm asks.

"Oh, nothing," Nova waves him off before continuing with her book.

Rosemary just leans her head against the wall and starts to doze off.

Storm just stares out the window doing a very cliché thing: Thinking.

 _How I think of Nashi? All I know is that we've been fighting ever since we were both met at age one at the guild. That's all._

Storm groans and closes his eyes. He's just tired after staying up all night. He needed some sleep

* * *

"Wake up!", Rosemary shouts at the sleeping pair in front of her.

Storm suddenly jolts awake and stands up causing Nashi to fall from his lap. Storm winces once he hears a thud.

"Ow," Nashi groans and holds her head.

"We're here," Rosemary announces, and Nashi quickly sends an enormous smile to everyone before shoving past the passengers and sprinting off the bus.

Once outside, Nashi kisses the ground with tears of joy. "I love you ground! I love you so much! I promise we'll never part ways again!", she spreads her arms to try and hug the ground.

"Stop doing that. You're making a scene," Storm tells Nashi.

"Can I be reunited with the earth in peace?", Nashi's voice is muffled by the ground.

"Idiot," Storm says under his breath.

Soon enough, Nashi gets up, and the crew walks their way into the snowy mountains. "Uh... Where are we?"

"You don't know what the job is?", Nova asks.

"Not really. No one showed me," Nashi shrugs. She's thankful for her warm temperature. Being a fire dragon slayer comes with a lot of advantages.

"I didn't know either," Storm chipped into the conversation.

"I only knew because my mom told me which job Rosemary picked out," Nova shrugs.

"Sorry. I should've informed you better," Rosemary apologizes.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to hurry, so we aren't late," Nova points out.

They walk into the village and rush their way through the almost empty area to the head house. Rosemary knocks on the door, and the door opens to reveal an older short man with graying and balding hair.

"Hello. We're the Fairy Tail mages that you sent a request to.", Rosemary shows the guild mark on her arm.

"Ah yes. Thanks for helping my village today. There have been some monkeys that live up in those snowy mountains, and they keep stealing food our food. I was hoping if you could help my people out," he explains.

"Of course," Rosemary smiles.

"Be careful because the blizzards can make you lose a sense of direction. Beware of the Cave of Misery," he warns.

"What exactly is 'the Cave of Misery'?", Nova asks.

"There's a legend stating that once you go into the cave, you never come out," he explains.

"We'll be safe," Rosemary assures.

"We will make sure you and your village are safe," Nashi smiles.

"Thank you!", they walk away and walk towards the snowy mountains.

"I'm glad I at least get to do some fighting!", Nashi fist pumps the sky with excitement.

"You look like an idiot when you do that.", Storm comments.

"Shut up," Nashi sticks out her tongue.

"Stop behaving like children," Nova rolls her eyes.

"I'm not the one sticking out her tongue like a Spazz," Storm shrugs.

"Snow Queen," Nashi mutters.

"I hate you," Storm glares at her

"Aww love ya too," Nashi says sarcastically. They collide heads and start their fighting again until Rosemary punches their shoulders.

"Ow," they both mutter.

"Are you kidding me? Starting another fight because of some name calling? You two are so immature," Nova folds her arms.

"Master really should've let less annoying people come with us," Nashi says to Storm quietly.

"Like Luna," Storm muses.

"Agreed," Nashi nods her head.

"Why would you want Luna here?", Storm asks.

"She's my sister," Nashi deadpans.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you're the sister of the beautiful Luna," Storm laughs.

Nashi gags. "Disgusting."

They continue walking up the snowy mountains with their steps being filled with the constant snowing. It feels like an eternity until Nashi hears a scream.

"Did you hear that?", Nashi asks focusing her attention on the direction she heard the scream.

"Hear what?", Rosemary asks.

"A scream."

"I keep forgetting about your remarkable hearing. Can you sniff anything out?", Rosemary asked.

"No, there's too much snow, but I know where the scream is. Follow me!", Nashi runs towards the direction of the scream with Rosemary, Nova, and Storm following along.

WThey all come across a cave, and Nashi points into it. "That's where I heard it." She's about to walk into the cave until Storm grabs her scarf.

"Didn't the ol' man mention something about the Cave of Misery?", Storm asks.

"Yeah, it'll be dangerous to go in some cave like that," Nova points out.

"We can't just barge into it," Rosemary folds her arms.

"You're wrong," Nashi shakes her head. "Someone's in trouble. I can't let the person die. It sounded like a little girl," without a second thought; Nashi sprints into the cave in a flash.

Storm groans and immediately trails behind her. Nova's about to follow sequence until Rosemary grips her arm. "Storm and Nashi are already in there. We'll just stay on the outside in case," Rosemary says.

"What if we can't get them out if it is the cave, Rosemary? I can't just let them die like that," Nova stresses.

"They're not going to die. We'll make sure of it," Rosemary spoke determinedly.

* * *

Nashi stops abruptly causing Storm who was running behind her to trip and fall on top of her.

"Get... off... of... me!", Nashi huffs off trying to push him off.

Storm rolls off of her and apologizes.

"Rosemary and Nova didn't follow us," Nashi furrows her eyebrows. She quickly rushes to the entrance of the cave which is covered with ice.

"How is it covered with ice? The hell?", Storm mutters.

"Look, we don't have time. We need to make sure that the girl is safe," Nashi turns to run, but Storm quickly holds her wrist.

"Watch out!", he loudly warns as a sharp icicle falls in front of her.

"Thank... you...", Nashi's fright made her out of breath. She notices how Storm's heartbeat has also increased again.

"Not a big deal," Storm shrugs starts making his way through the cave with Nashi walking behind.

"I'm surprised that you saved my life," Nashi muses while bringing a flame on her hand for light.

"You think that I'd let you die? I feel offended that you think that low of me," Storm jokingly makes a pained expression and places his hand over his heart. Although, he does make a genuine form of a frown.

 _She thinks that I'd murder her? I don't hate her that much._

"No," Nashi shakes her head, "I never said that. It just feels kind of surprising. I don't know..."

 _I don't even think I hate her. We just fight in a joking way not dangerous. I wouldn't kill her. No, I couldn't kill her._

"What are you thinking about?", Nashi asks.

"I'm not thinking about anything," Storm answers.

"But you just took off your jacket," Nashi points behind him causing Storm to quickly retrieve his jacket before walking side by side with her again.

"What does my jacket have to do with anything?", Storm raises an eyebrow.

"You know... When you take off your jacket, you're usually over thinking," Nashi says.

"I do that?", Storm eyes widen.

"Yeah? You haven't noticed?", Nashi asks.

"Not at all," Storm shakes his head.

"So I guess I am the only person who paid attention to that," Nashi laughs.

"To what?"

"Your body strips whatever clothing according to your emotions," Nashi shrugs.

"Tell me what each clothing represent!", Storm says in a desperate tone.

"Nope. At least, not yet," Nashi grins.

"That's not fair," Storm narrows his eyes.

"Neither is me being stuck with you, but I deal with it," Nashi folds her arms.

"I've needed to ask. Why do you like to fight with me?", Storm curiously asks.

"I don't know," Nashi answers honestly.

"Do you think that we could both try to be nicer to each other?", Storm suggests.

"I've been trying to be nicer for the past 17 years of my life. What makes you think it can happen now?", Nashi asks.

"Nothing. I've just been thinking that we're older and need to move on from fighting," Storm shrugs.

"You're acting weirder than usual," Nashi touches her cheek to Storm's cheek to check if his temperature. She pulls away with a frown. "You're not warm."

 _Why the hell did Nashi make my heart race? What is she doing to me?_

"I'm not sick, idiot!", Storm yells.

"Yes, you are! You're acting strange!", Nashi shouts back.

"No. I'm trying to make an effort for us to stop hating each other so much," Storm sighs.

"What's so wrong with us fighting? It's our thing," Nashi frowns.

 _Our thing? The hell?_

"Our fighting is destroying the guild, Nashi," Storm points out.

"We'll just fight outside," Nashi shrugs.

"I don't want to fight at all. It's getting old," Storm folds his arms.

Nashi frowns.

Why did she want even to fight with him so badly? He's right! Their fighting is destroying the guild.

But she still feels a little sad which confuses Nashi.

"Let's take a snack break," Nashi suggests with a smile while Storm frowns.

 _How did her emotions change so quickly?_

"Okay," Storm agrees.

They both sit on the ice in silence as they eat. Nashi swallows all of her food in less than a minute while Storm is stuck in his thoughts eating slowly again.

"Your jacket."

"Not again," Storm groans before wearing his jacket again.

"Hurry up. We still need to find the girl," Nashi says sternly before standing up.

"It's not my fault that I can't eat in under one minute," Storm rolls his eyes.

"I just really want to find her, but it's frustrating that I can't sniff her out," Nashi sighs.

"Calm down," Storm murmurs softly. "We'll find the girl."

Nashi suddenly lays her head on Storm's shoulder again and closes her eyes.

"Why are you on me again?", Storm asks.

"I may as well sleep while you take your time eating," Nashi shrugs.

"You can use the ground," Storm sighs.

"But you're more comfortable," Nashi mumbles already feeling herself dozing off making the flame from her hand disappear.

"Of course...", Storm states when he hears her soft snores.

He continues to eat in silence after finding a flashlight in his backpack until he hears incoming footsteps. He moves the light towards the sound and finds a girl standing there looking very shaken. She's wiping her eyes. A look of relief comes across her face once she sees Storm.

"Are you okay?", Storm shakes Nashi awake and quickly moves to the girl. Nashi grunts until she soon too realizes what's going on and walks to the girl.

"I-I'm lost...", she starts crying.

* * *

 _ **I'm kind of impressed that I managed to write this chapter so quick. I know that I'm basically just rewriting each chapter into a better one, but I still feel very accomplished. I want to make it up to you guys for being gone for so long. I feel bad.**_

 _ **I have improved with my writing, and it's a little different than how I used to write this, so I'm trying to make it as close a normal-sounding as possible.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day. (And a great New Years if I don't end up posting until after New Years with Chapter Three.)**_

 _ **Also, I wanted to mention that I will be making a lemon chapter in the future ;) It'll just be an add on to the story, so it's not like you'd have to read it in order to continue reading the story. But I was wondering about your thoughts if I do end up making the lemon. It's not coming anytime soon, but I just want to be prepared so I won't be stuck waiting for your opinions.**_

 _ **~ S**_


	15. Chapter 3 (New Version)

**_Sorry about procrastinating this chapter for awhile. I tend to get motivated one second and then lazy the next._**

 _ **Also, thank you, Gina,**_ _ **Nonsensesticks, and LordKK, for the kind reviews :)**_

* * *

 **Smokey Ice: **_Chapter Three_

 _Words: 2,877  
_ _Published: 1/3/17  
_ _Updated: 1/3/17_

* * *

"How did you get in this cave?", Storm inquires.

"My mommy went somewhere, and I tried to look for her in here but got lost," she sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"What kind of mother leaves a child in the snowy terrain like that?!", Nashi roared out furious which only seemed to scare the poor child more. She continues with her crying while Storm sends Nashi a glare. "Sorry! I didn't mean to yell like that! I just get angry sometimes."

"It's okay," the girl says. "I wasn't crying because of you. I just miss my family."

"Do you know how long you've been here?", Storm questions.

"No," she shakes her head.

"It couldn't have been for so long if she's as healthy as she is right now," Nashi shrugs.

"Good point. What is your name?", Storm asks.

"I'm Charlotte," she introduces.

"Well, I'm Storm, and this is Nashi," Storm gestures to Nashi who gives a smile to her.

"I like your name," Charlotte complimented.

"Thanks," Storm and Nashi say in unison.

Nashi looks at Storm and laughs. "I'm pretty sure she was talking about me."

Storm only shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "No, she was definitely talking about my name."

"No, she wasn't," Nashi shakes her head.

"Yes, she was," Storm nods.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO-"

Nashi is interrupted by a series of giggles from Charlotte.

"You guys are funny," she laughs.

"At least we didn't get yelled at," Nashi offers a small smile.

"Are you hungry? Because I have some food. I'm sure Nashi would offer hers if she didn't swallow it all in one minute," Storm gives her a pointed look.

Nashi only rolls her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," Charlotte shakes her head.

"Don't worry about eating my food. If you're hungry, eat," Storm urges.

"I already ate some food from my backpack," she pulls at the straps on her shoulders.

"Oh okay," Storm nods suddenly understanding how she's doing so well by herself in this cold cave.

"Why did you scream earlier?", Nashi asks.

"An icicle fell in front of me. I was just looking for a place to sleep, but I couldn't get out of the cave," she explains.

"So you've been gone for a few hours in here?", Storm frowns.

"I don't know," Charlotte shrugs.

"Don't worry. We will make sure we don't have to die in here," Nashi says determinedly.

"We can try to get out of this tunnel. There's a dead end that way," Charlotte points behind her. "So let's go this way," she gestures to in front of her.

"You're smart," Nashi grins at her. "I can use my flame magic to bring us all quickly to the end."

"You're a mage?", Charlotte's eyes widen. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah. I'm a part of Fairy Tail," Nashi grins and shows the guild mark on her shoulder.

"Fairy tail?! That's the number one guild in all of Fiore!", Charlotte's face forms the widest smile that Nashi has ever seen in her lifetime of smiles.

Nashi just laughs and smiles back.

"I can use my ice make magic to skate out outta here too ya know," Storm grumbled not wanting Nashi to take all of the attention. Charlotte gives Storm her huge smile also.

"You take Charlotte and skate out of here, and I'll use my magic behind you two," Nashi says.

Storm nods before picking up Charlotte and placing her on his back with his hands around her legs making her secured on him. Skates are formed onto his feet, and he starts his way gliding down the tunnel. Nashi follows behind sprinting with two lit fists behind her to fasten her speed. Nashi almost crashes into Storm when he suddenly stops, and Nashi breathes heavily from running.

Once Nashi's breath is caught up, she looks at the icy stairs that are in front of her.

"Stairs?", Storm raises his eyebrows.

"Strange," Nashi states.

* * *

"Who knew everything could be so relaxing without Storm and Nashi bickering," Lucy sighs in content and closes her eyes while relaxing in her chair but quickly tenses up when she hears a pair of boys, or grown men, fighting.

"What did you call me, Slanty Eyes!", Natsu yells.

"I know you heard me, Flame for Brains!", Gray loudly retorts back.

"You wanna fight?!", Natsu challenges before punching Gray in the gut.

"You're on!", Gray accepts with a punch back in Nashi's gut.

Lucy groans, "Why did I ever think that it was going to be quiet? It's always rowdy."

"But that's what makes the guild so fun," Lucy turns her head and spots Luna smiling at her. Luna sat next to her and started to relax as well. "Don't you think it'd be boring with no one like Natsu or Nashi here?"

"I see your point. I just hope that Storm and Nashi are okay with Nova and Rosemary. You know how Nova and Rosemary can sometimes be," Lucy sighs.

"Nah. I'm sure they're fine. The job is a good way for their romance to start blooming," Luna laughs.

"Romance?", Lucy raises an eyebrow.

"I think that they both like each other, but don't know it yet," Luna explains.

"But are you really for sure? I just can't imagine a relationship without fighting between them," Lucy shakes her head.

"I think that's her body's way of asking for attention," Luna says.

"Can be so sure, though?", Lucy asks.

"She is a dragon slayer, and she's reaching that age, Mom. You'll have to explain some things to her before it's too late," Luna warns.

"I'm working on it. It's just that I'll need Wendy, an actual expert, to help me with it," Lucy sighs.

"She's the most like Dad than Luke and me, so if I were you, I'd be talking to Wendy as soon as I can," Luna shrugs.

"Why do dragon slayers have to be difficult?", Lucy groans.

"It comes with the package," Luna laughs.

"But are you certain about Nashi and Storm," Lucy asks.

"When you're a dragon slayer, you can tell. It's like an extra sense," Luna nods her head.

"We better hope that Storm will understand," Lucy says.

"He will if I'm right about Nashi," Luna nods.

They both quiet down and resume to relax in their seats once the noise is lower than before. Lucy opens her eyes when she hears Erza shouting. She spots some cake on the ground and two unconscious guildmates. Erza doesn't seem to notice and continues the lecturing causing Lucy to sigh.

 _Doesn't she know that they're both unconscious?!_

* * *

"They've been in there for a long time," Nova paces around the snow. "Perhaps we should call the guild," she suggests.

"You keep forgetting that we're still on the job, Nova," Rosemary sighs. "We can't just stop to take a break. There could be a monkey-"

Rosemary is interrupted by a growl.

Nova and Rosemary both turn in unison. They looked up to see a white monkey with a black underbelly, head, hands, and feet.

"-here," Rosemary finishes.

"Me like woman!", the monkey chants.

"Did it just mention that it likes women?", Nova raises an eyebrow.

"I think it just did," Rosemary answers.

Nova gives it some of her lightning strikes, but the monkey still continues to chant despite the pain it's in.

Rosemary then equips some daggers and fires them to the monkey. The animal falls to the ground in agony.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Nova shrugs.

Rosemary looks behind her, "Too easy."

Nova turns around and sees about 100 more monkeys heading their way. "That's a lot."

"But we'll defeat them," Rosemary says.

"If you're so sure," Nova sighs and starts attacking the closest monkey to her.

* * *

"Do we climb it?", Storm asks.

"Of course, Idiot," Nashi starts walking up the staircase with Storm following behind. "It's strange for a staircase to be in a cave."

"It is a cursed cave," Storm points out.

Suddenly, the stairs start to shake, and Nashi looks behind her to see the staircase falling.

"Shit!", Storm yells also noticing the steps falling.

Nashi shouts, "Don't curse in front of young children!", as she grabs his wrist and sprints up the steps.

They continue up the staircase until they're at the end which has a door made of ice.

Storm looks behind them to see the steps still breaking. "Hurry and open the door!", He shouts. He wished he could help, but he was holding Charlotte who was shivering from the cold on his back.

"I'm trying to! It's stuck!", Nashi screams at him as she tries to push and pull on the door.

She struggles until she finally breaks the door with a blazing foot just at the last step breaks. Storm and Nashi quickly jump through the door and fall to the ground on the other side.

"You did it!", Storm grins at Nashi, but his smile soon fades away once he sees Nashi crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Nashi quickly says and wipes her eyes.

"No, you're not," Storm frowns.

"I am now. I was just scared that I wouldn't open the door. We were so close to dying," Nashi wipes her eyes again.

"We're safe now, Nashi," Storm murmurs, and he rubs her back after adjusting Charlotte on his back.

"You're right. I don't get why I'm crying over something so stupid," Nashi laughs while shaking her head.

Charlotte slides off Storm's back and holds Nashi's hand. "It's okay," she assures.

"Let's get out of this cave and find your Mom," Nashi says with determination.

"Can you sniff anything out?", Storm asks as they start walking side by side again with Charlotte holding both of their hands in the center.

Nashi pauses to look around and sniff anything but soon shakes her head. "No but... I can feel a breeze! We're close to the ending of the cave!"

"Yay!", Charlotte smiles.

Storm even forms a smile, something that is a rare sight for Nashi to see.

 _I like it when he smiles. He should do it more._

* * *

Rosemary wiped the sweat off her forehead once she finished defeating her part of the monkeys. Nova is catching her breath and feeling accomplished.

"We managed to beat all those monkeys in a couple of minutes," Nova states.

"Good job," Rosemary high-fives her guildmate.

"Could say the same thing for you," Nova grins.

They stay silent for a few moments until Nova speaks up again.

"I can't help but worry about Nashi and Storm. I hope they're alright," Nova frowns.

"I suppose we can use our lacrima to call Asuka since we've finished our job. Maybe she can ask your brother or Levy to research anything about the cave," Rosemary suggests.

"Yes! Thank you!", Nova smiles.

Rosemary takes out a clear glass ball and presses her index finger on it with her magical energy. After a few seconds, Asuka's face appears.

"Hey Rosemary!", Asuka greets with a small wave, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if someone at the guild could research the legend of 'The Cave of Misery'," Rosemary says with worry evident in her expression.

"Sure. Why?", Asuka questions.

"The man who gave the job request told us about that cave. Once you enter it, you can never exit, but Nashi and Storm irrationally went into the cave because Nashi heard a scream," Rosemary explains briefly.

"That doesn't sound okay," Asuka frowns with worry.

"That's why I was wondering if we can get some information about the cave to help," Rosemary says.

"I understand," Asuka nods. "I'll quickly go tell the guild."

The lacrima turns off, and Rosemary sighs.

"So they'll be alright?", Nova asks hopefully.

"Yeah," Rosemary nods.

* * *

Asuka goes to the first person she can find in the guild.

"Mira!", she calls out.

Mira turns her way and frowns when she sees her face full of worry, "What's wrong, Asuka?"

"Nashi and Storm are stuck in a cave, and-," she gets cut off when Natsu turns around.

"Nashi is what?!", he shouts and storms his way towards Asuka.

"What's wrong Natsu?", Lucy follows after him.

"Nashi is stuck in a cave," he answers and doesn't bother to stop. He asks, "How did Nashi get trapped in a cave?"

"She and Storm both heard a scream and followed it into 'The Cave of Misery,'" Asuka explains.

"The hell? Cave of _Misery_?", Natsu furrows his eyebrows.

"Rosemary called me on the lacrima asking for some information about the cave," Asuka says.

"I'll go ask Levy about it," Lucy said.

"Ask me about what?", Levy asks from behind her.

"Do you know anything about the Cave of Misery?", Lucy asks.

"It doesn't ring a bell," Levy shakes her head.

"It's a legend about this cave that once you enter, you never come out," Asuka says.

"This reminds me of this job that Natsu and I took a long time ago," Lucy cringes at the memory of her trying to use a cold puddle as a hot tub. "Wait, is that possibly the same cave that... I think I can help!"

"What's going on here?", Erza interrogated the group.

"Nashi and Storm are lost in a cave, but Lucy just stated that she knows how to help," Mira summarizes to her.

"There was this job that Natsu, Happy, and I took. We had to harvest some of this particular ice. It can heal you, stop your hunger, give you energy, and refill your magic after you eat it. We got stuck in a cave and couldn't break our way through the wall of ice until I used a special pen to cut through it. If I can find the pen, it might be able to help us free Nashi and Storm from the cave," Lucy explains.

"That's great! You can get the pen and take Natsu with you as a rescue team," Asuka says.

"I'm coming with them," Erza adds, and Lucy doesn't bother to argue.

"Coming with who?", Gray pops into the conversation from nowhere.

"Just come with us. I'll explain on the way," Lucy says and turns to walk out the guild with Natsu and Erza leaving Gray to trail behind confused.

"Mom!", Luna yells from across the guild and rushes to the group. "Where are you guys going?"

"I'll explain to you also just follow," Lucy walks out of the guild.

* * *

"This way," Nashi starts running and doesn't bother to wait for Storm.

He quickly picks up Charlotte bridal style and another set of skates form on his feet again. He skates behind Nashi until coming up beside her.

"How do you run so fast?", he asks.

"Dunno," Nashi shrugs.

"Next time, wait for me," Storm glares at her, "You almost left us behind."

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that," Nashi gives a sly smile.

"Look! There's a wall!", Charlotte says while pointing in front of her.

Storm puts her down, and Nashi stops running.

"You can still see the other side, but it's covered with ice," Storm says as he studies the wall.

"I think I can do something about it," Nashi runs with a blazed foot and kicks the wall but only falls in the process. She groans and rubs her butt. "That's weird."

"Maybe my magic can make it change into something else," Storm suggests and places both of his hands on the wall. He concentrates as his body is filled with magical energy. Suddenly, he is pushed back from the wall and onto the ground. "The hell," he mutters.

"There's a hole!", Charlotte points out.

"Oh yeah!", Nashi walks over to the young girl. The hole only seemed to be large enough for Charlotte to fit inside.

"You won't fit," Charlotte frowns.

"But you can," Nashi shrugs.

Her eyes widen, "But how will you get out?", she asks.

"We'll find a way," Nashi smiles.

"You could help us by informing our friends that we're alright and at the end of the cave," Storm suggests.

"Sure," Charlotte nods.

"One of our friends has bright red hair, so you won't miss her out in the snow," he says.

Charlotte nods again.

"Bye Charlotte. Be safe!", Nashi watches as she slides through the hole.

"Bye," Charlotte mouths out once she's on the other side and waves before walking away.

"Looks like we're stuck together again," Nashi says to Storm.

"Just like always," Storm sighs.

"So what should we do in the meantime?", Nashi asks.

"I'm not sure," Storm says.

"I'll go to sleep then. Wake me up when something interesting happens," Nashi leans back on the floor and closes her eyes.

 _Of course, Nashi would be able to sleep at a time like this..._

Storm sits beside Nashi and waits in boredom self-reflecting over everything that has happened lately.

A voice startles him.

"Storm...", Nashi mumbles which makes Storm frown in confusion.

"The hell...", he mutters.

 _Is she dreaming about me?_

He found that strange if it were the case. Why would she be dreaming about him?

Nashi did sometimes have a strange habit of "talking" in her sleep if anyone could call it that. It was nothing that anyone could understand. She would mumble sometimes.

So hearing her say his name took him by surprise.

 _Why did she say his name in her sleep?_

* * *

 ** _Hopefully, this chapter was alright. I really hate the way that my past self wrote this before._**

 ** _Happy New Years! I can tell it's already going to be a great year with the "Hollyweed" sign. May the Lord praise the prankers. They are a miracle to 2017._**

 ** _Also, I'm totally excited to be back in school tomorrow..._**

 ** _I've been having a great break! wHY DO I HAVE TO GO BACK! Anyway, wish me luck tomorrow. 3rd semester will be starting soon, and I'm trying to get into a good Highschool. Maybe I'm smart, but my procrastinating skills show otherwise at school._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _~ S_**


	16. Chapter 4 (New Version)

**_Thank you so much for over 100 followers. I never imagined to get so many people who enjoyed my story (despite it being kinda all over the place)._**

 ** _Also, I apologize that it has taken over a year for the next update. I don't really have an excuse other than forgetting about this story all together, so I am sorry about that. I will try to update again._**

 ** _I tend to procrastinate on stories sometimes, so when you leave nice reviews, it really helps me motivate me to write. :) Thanks for the support._**

 ** _~ S_**

* * *

 **Smokey Ice:** _Chapter Four_

 _Words: 2,895  
Published: 2/16/18  
Updated: 2/16/18_

* * *

Luna and Natsu groan in unison.

The only thing on their mind is the sickening gut feeling of the wheels on the train going _'round and 'round and 'round and..._

Natsu never lost his motion sickness; in fact, it has become much worse over the years. As a dragon slayer, Luna seems to share the same misfortune.

Lucy frowns at her family's pain. It was upsetting that Natsu's only weakness was passed down to their kids. But whenever Lucy took special moments to examine her children, she was always hit with fascination. Luna, Nashi, and Luke are very much like Natsu. Luna shared Lucy's love for writing and reading and Luke shared Lucy's appearance, but despite those traits, her kids were so much more like _him_. Sometimes it could be a pain in the ass because Natsu is practically a five year old in a middle aged old man, but she appreciates the fact at least three people in the newer generation share the positive - and sometimes negative - characteristics of Natsu.

"Not again...", Gray mutters, slightly annoyed at their sickness. Even after having two kids, he is still a clean freak. The ice mage prefers the pink haired freak to not hurl all over the place.

"Sh-Shut... it-", Natsu covers his mouth to avoid barfing all over Gray. He knows that Lucy does not like to smell that.

Luna glares at Gray, "Don't go complainin' 'til you know how it feels.. blegh-." She quickly shuts her mouth and winces at the taste. Usually, she is the friendliest guild member at Fairy Tail - even to her dad's rival - but with motion sickness, another personality is sprouted.

Gray ignores the useless threat and turns to Erza with a certain gaze. Although Gray shows no sign of concern towards Natsu, he is concerned. With a worrywart heart, he knows Natsu's motion sickness has gotten to an extreme level of agony. Lately, Team Natsu were forced to walk unless if the job required a faraway location, in which Natsu sometimes passed out.

Natsu knows that Lucy is worried enough about his health, so he tries to hide his pain from his kids. But Luna is not fooled. Call it intuition, but she can sense his true pain, which sometimes hurts her that she can only share about an eighth of the pain he feels.

Erza understands Gray's look. The red-haired swordress once took Natsu to Porlyusica, figuring that if anyone could help Natsu, she would know the answer. But she only said, _"This is normal for stronger dragon slayers. Just stay away from moving vehicles and from ME!"_ before kicking her out.

Erza punches the senior dragon slayer in the stomach and resumes to speak up, "Gray, it'll be best not to torment Natsu, as he's in the same situation as you. Now, let Lucy explain." From years of experience, Lucy knows Erza did what she had to. The now unconscious pink-haired man leans his heavy body on Luna, who has passed out.

Lucy retells everything Asuka told her, which results in a panicking Gray. Lucy swiftly attempts to reassure him, "But it will be okay! I know just what to do-"

Gray does something Natsu would; he stands impulsively. "My son is what-?!" Other passengers on the train glance his way and whisper comments, but that does not stop him from yelling.

"Gray! Calm down!", Erza yanks him back down to his seat. "You're a grown man and this is a public area! Freaking out about your son will not help him."

Gray sighs and apologizes, not wanting to make Erza angry, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now, we need to stay calm until trouble occurs," Erza nods.

"We already have a plan, so there is no reason to fear!", Lucy smiles.

The three still conscious wizards nod. Erza stares out the window, Gray drifts to sleep, and Lucy caresses Natsu's hand while falling into a deep thought over what Luna mentioned to her about Storm and Nashi.

If the two were meant for the other, it made perfect sense why Nashi started fights in correlation to what Luna said.

* * *

"What's up with that pouty look?"

Luke turns his head up to see one of the newest members of the guild. He has only seen her a few times this past week. Usually, she took a job everyday. Now, she was here beside Luke at the guild's bar concerned. The one thing he notices about her are genuine amber eyes that pierce through his soul. It is unsettling that someone he barely knows can peer at him like that.

"Nothing really. I'm just bored is all," he gives a reassuring look, but she is not convinced.

"Mhm," she nods, giving hint to reveal all truths.

"I'm just worried about my sister," Luke puffs out his cheeks and whips his head the direction opposite from her. He didn't want this charming new girl to think of him as a wimp already.

After a few moments of silence, Luke decides to turn his head back to the girl, but he is instantly startled when her eyes immediately meet his again. "It's okay to worry about family members. That doesn't make you weak," she says. "In fact, it's kinda cute." She smiles.

Baffled by her response, Luke nods quietly with a small blush. He cannot help but stare at the girl. She is simply beautiful. With amber eyes, beautiful tan skin, wavy brown curls, and cute freckles over her nose, Luke is hit with a new emotion he has never felt before. His mind goes blank as he stares at her gorgeous features.

...

...

...

"So what's your name?", she asks, pulling him out of his starstruck gaze. "I'm Kohaku, but just call me Koha since we're friends."

 _Friends?_

Even as another friendly member of the Dragneel family, there are not many mages his age at the guild other than Kakumi. Age should not make a difference with friends, but whenever it came to Luke, older Fairy Tail wizards tended to treat him with less respect because of his lack of maturity. So making a new friend is a big deal to Luke.

Luke physically lights up with joy and introduces himself. "I'm Luke."

"Do you want to go on a job with me, instead of worrying about your sister all alone?", she offers.

Luke does not mention he has never been on a job without his parents before, and before nodding, he shrugs. "As long as my other friend, Kakumi, can come with us."

Kohaku giggles, "Of course! The more the merrier!"

* * *

 _Why would Nashi be thinking about me in her sleep?_

 _No. She isn't. I must be losing my mind from being with her for so long._

Storm allows his eyes to scan the area for any clues to getting out of the hellhole. He sees... ice, ice, and... even more ice. _Great._

Since Nashi is sleeping all cozy, he infers that he could try breaking the wall of ice once more. "Ice make: HAMMER!", a gigantic ice sculpted hammer smashes into the wall, but the hammer only shatters to a million pieces. Storm clenches his fists as the clatter of the small ice echoes in the hollow cave.

He needs the both of them out of there. There is no way that the last person he talks to before death will be the insane Nashi Dragneel. He can not allow that to happen!

Storm closes his eyes, relaxes, and tries to current the magical energy within the ice. "Ice make: ULTRA-HAMMER!", the same hammer from before appears, except larger and stronger, and smashes into the ice. Storm watches the scene with the last drip of hope inside him.

...Nothing happens, not even a dent.

Is the ice somehow cursed? There is no other reasonable explanation for why Storm cannot break the barrier.

Storm punches the wall. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit, damnit... damn... it... damn...", Storm bangs on the ice but begins to lose his optimistic outlook. Perhaps he will never make it out and die in this natural meat locker.

"Shhhh... I'm sleep...mmm," Nashi hums in her sleep. Storm turns towards her sleeping form and frowns.

 _No, I can't give up so easily. There are two lives at stake, not just mine._

He stares at Nashi unintentionally as he begins to consider what else he could do, but after a few seconds, his mind drifts to Nashi. Soon, he is focusing his mind on nothing but her. Again, Storm wonders why Nashi acted the way she does around him. Whenever he tried to be civil, they ended up back to square one: arguing.

Out of nowhere, Nashi stirs and jumps up. "FOOD!", she excitedly whips her head around and around searching for food. _There is no food._

From surprise, Storm stares at her and begins bursting out laughing. "Phew-ahahahaha!" Make it Nashi to be the person who changes Storm's mood in a second.

Nashi narrows her eyes at Storm. "Who do you think you're laughing at?"

"Who the hell wakes up like that!? It's hilarious," Storm holds his stomach and falls to the ground with laughter.

"Stop laughing or I'll beat you face in!", Nashi threats, but she holds no power to the strength of laughter. She pouts and explains, "I had a dream where I ate all the ice in this cave, and it tasted exactly like candy."

"Oh god! Stop! I'm gonna die if you continue!", at this point, Storm is tearing up, and Nashi stares at the hole in the wall of ice. After a few more chuckles, Storm smiles at Nashi. "Thank you. I really needed that."

When she fails to respond, Storm notices her serious demeanor and frowns. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"No, I just had a brilliant idea!"

"Since when can any idea from you be brilliant?"

Nashi ignores his retort, "We should eat our way out of here!"

 _What the hell!?_

* * *

In the process of running, Charlotte trips and falls into the snow. Even as young as she is, she knows she needs to hurry to Nashi's and Storm's friends if they were to know about the lost victims' whereabouts. Although, her little legs in the steep snow is a tricky obstacle for her. So far, she's tripped a total of about 6 times - 7 now counting her most recent fall.

She hears shuffling in the snow and glances upward to see two figures out in the snow. Figuring it could possibly be who she's searching for, she tries her best to stumble quicker through the terrain of cold. She is not quite used to the cold like her mama. Her trip to the snowy mountains was supposed to be a little vacation before the school year started, but now, her mommy is lost, and she's trying to save the Fairy Tail mages who saved her.

As she nears the duo, she realizes that they are not people. They are monkeys.

"Me like woman!", one chants while the other snatches Charlotte and holds her upside-down with one leg.

Charlotte screams and tries her best to kick the monkey in the face with her unrestrained leg, but it is simply too short to carry out that wish. "Let go of me!", she thrashes around, trying to punch the monkey.

Suddenly, the grip releases her leg, and she lands safely in someone's warm arms. "Never touch her again, you pedophile!", a warrior with striking red hair unsheathes a katana and shoves it centimeters away from the monkey's neck.

Charlotte stares up at the person holding her. A young adult with light blonde hair and fierce blue eyes observes the fight between the scarlet haired woman and the two monkeys before peering down at Charlotte.

"What were you doing all by yourself out in this weather?", Nova asked.

"Nashi and Storm told me to come tell you they are fine.", Charlotte answered.

Rosemary turns away from the now two unconscious monkeys. "I knew they would be alright," she smiles.

Nova asks, "Where are they?"

"They're still in the cave down that direction," she points towards the slope of the mountain where a large boulder was placed.

"Thank you," Rosemary smiles and sprints towards the large rock.

"Hold on," Nova warns before taking off behind her comrade.

Nova sighs. _We're going to save those idiots and give them the worse shock of their lives for being so impulsive._

* * *

"Normal people do not eat ice in caves," Storm points out.

"Anything can be edible if you try," Nashi winks. "Besides, I thought as the Snow Queen, you'd enjoy this idea."

"I make ice; I don't eat it- and don't call me that!", Storm yells at Nashi.

"Alright, the more ice for me, Snow Queen," Nashi grins snarkily and turns to the wall of ice.

A vein pops out of Storm's forehead, as he tries to keep the cool that the cunning yet idiotic young dragonslayer always managed to steal. "You just go ahead with that plan. You'll regret it, though, because you're bound to get a-"

"BRAIN FREEZE!", Nashi shouts. Quickly lighting a finger, she shoves it into her mouth. "Mffm bummer [much better]."

"Saw it coming," Storm sighs, but is impressed with the larger hole formed in the wall of ice.

"My idea worked after all," Nashi grins.

"Surprisingly," Storm says but smiles with relief. He's glad that they are free, no thanks to him. It seemed that being with Nashi, a magnet of positive energy, _almost_ erased his past dread from memory. The ice mage almost felt pathetic that he was not able to save them from the cave. What if he were in the same situation again? How can he expect himself to become a better Fairy Tail wizard if he cannot even save his own guildmate?

"Stop. Do not take off your pants," Nashi orders, and Storm looks down notice his fingers are unzipping his jeans. He zips them back up and shoves his shirt back on.

"Agh, again?", Storm groans. "Where's my jacket...?"

Nashi stares at Storm's expression, which makes him uneasy. "Are you okay?"

Honestly, no, he is not. This whole ordeal has affected Storm, whether he wanted it to or not. He now questions his own magical abilities and feelings of hatred for Nashi. Why was his magic not strong enough to save them, yet Nashi's asinine idea was?

On the other hand, He knows he does not hate her, but he at least thought he disliked her a little before. Now, he is not so sure, so if he never disliked Nashi, what was the point of all their brawls? What is the point of thinking so much about this either?

"I don't know," Storm answers. He is conflicted with different emotions. Should he share the darkest, deepest parts of his mind to her or would Nashi be too immature to understand.

"Well, now I know something is up," Nashi pokes at Storm's cheek.

"Ow!", Storm rubs his cheek and glares at the culprit, who gives a softer expression in return. Storm avoids eye contact. "S'nothin' you should worry 'bout."

Nashi sighs, "Whatever, let's just get outta here. It's getting chilly, and I'm hungry." She gestures to the hole now large enough to fit either of them. "The ice wasn't very tasty."

"Of course it wasn't tasty, it's ice, dummy," Storm rolls his eyes.

Nashi pouts and crawls through the hole, though it is a hard task to accomplish. She stares at the inches thick wall and reaches over to the other side of the slippery wall. As she almost has her knees in the hole, she falls on the rough surface.

"Need some help?", Storm's eyes smile, and he hides a chuckle behind his right hand.

The determine pinkette shakes her head, "No... I... ugh... um... got it," she tries to hoist herself into the hole but ends up falling on her butt again.

"It's okay to ask for help," Storm releases a short laugh.

She turns to say, "Says _you_ ," with a glare, but Storm ignores the look.

"I'll help you, and then, I want you to help pull me out," Storm states with a definitive tone.

"Fine," Nashi huffs and jumps into the hole, trying a new method to get through.

Storm stares at her legs for a few moments before grabbing her calves to push them. Nashi grunts as she uses the wall to push herself to the other side. It is only when Nashi falls face first onto the snow when he notices the awkward position they were both in. With a red blushing face, he repeats Nashi's movements, and she takes his hands to pull him to the other side.

"You're heavy...", she complains. Storm falls into the snow on the other side and groans.

 _It's not like you're so light either._

"Let's just go searching for Rosemary and Nova," Storm suggests to avoid fighting and starts a path up the mountains.

"Alright, Snow Queen," Nashi shrugs and follows him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Storm's eyebrow twitches with anger.

"I know; it's just fun to," she grins.

"Spazz."

"Snow Queen!"

"Spazz!"

"SNOW QUEEN!"

"SPAZZ!"

"OH THAT'S IT!", Nashi swarms with fire.

"That's barely even hot!", Gray forms his hands together on his side.

"Fire dragon: ROAR!"

"Ice Make: LANCE!"

* * *

 ** _Whelp that is the chapter for today and hopefully not the only one for the whole year. Again, lemme say sorry for doing that to y'allll!_**

 ** _* To make this more interactive or interesting, I will ask some questions, and you can answer all or how many you want. You can even ask me a question if you want. I will either PM you an answer or answer it on another chapter! :)_**

 ** _1\. What do you think about Luke's new friend, Kohaku? ;)_**

 ** _2\. How will the brawl between Nashi and Storm end?_**

 ** _3\. What happened to Charlotte's mom? (Any theories?)_**

 ** _Sorry that this might've seemed short or uninteresting. I swear it will become more exciting. I am still trying to get into the story._**

 ** _In response to one review, QuirkyStrawberry, thank you. I have only noticed a slight difference between my writing styles, but as the reader, you're probably able to recognize more._**

 ** _My style may have even changed once again because I've waited so long to write this chapter, but I hope it's improvement and not the other way around._**

 ** _* I also may take awhile to post since I'm a freshie in high school now at a stressful magnet school so tests and quizzes everywhere, everyday._**

 _ **I know this author's note is all over the place, but please review and share your thoughts. I LOVE constructive criticism, especially since I know I tend to have so many thoughts that on paper, it's a jumbled up mess. Don't worry about hurting my feelings (though, there is a difference between constructive and destructive, as a reminder).**_

 _ *** Thanks if you read this far, and lOVe yA!**_

 _ **~ S**_


	17. Chapter 5 (New Version)

_**Here is the next chapter. I'm so surprised that I've been motivated to write, but I guess I just have so many ideas. It's awesome :)**_

 _ **Thank you for favoriting my story:**_  
 **zooeyandvincy**  
 **kawaiipanda339**  
 **SuperShadic2002**

 _ **Thank you for following my story:**_  
 **Mr. Mew01**  
 **divergent demigod 1234**

* * *

 **Smokey Ice:** _Chapter Five_

 _Words: 2,963_  
 _Published: 2/20/18_  
 _Updated: 2/20/18_

* * *

"It's so cold," Lucy, even as an older mature woman, complains. Since being used to warmth whenever with Natsu, she had also grown unaccustomed to the cold.

It seems that none of Team Natsu give her the time of day and enjoy throwing snowballs at each other. Even Erza, the most mature of them all, has joined and built her own fortress, along with Luna. Growing red with anger, the snow falling on Lucy's shoulder melts away.

Ever since coming together as a mated pair with Natsu, Lucy noticed she wielded heat in her magic energy during certain emotions. Of course, she couldn't form fire, but she could mold the slightest amount of smoke.

"We need to focus! Nashi and Storm aren't going to make it out without us, their nakama, to help them! So put down your stupid snowballs, and let's save them!", Lucy bursts.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Luna all pause and turn to look at Lucy. The blonde gives her husband a certain stern look, and he sighs in reluctance, knowing that if he did not listen, he would have to sleep on the couch again. As his shoulders droop and the snowball falls from his hand, the rest of the group follow after his lead. Lucy smiles, and her expression changes into determination.

"Onward!", she marches.

Everyone laughs, and Lucy had to admit - it was awfully cheesy. They set their trail to the lost fighting duo - Nashi and Storm.

At the moment, Team Natsu and Luna are currently on the mountain where Nova, Rosemary, Storm, and Nashi had their job. They are determined to bring them all safely home, no matter how difficult. But the weather outside is starting to worsen, and the already-flooded-with-snow land is adding more inches because a blizzard decides to run its way through.

Lucy shivers more, and Natsu, having become more mature throughout their marriage, decides to wrap his arm around her for warmth instead of joking about her skimpy clothing. The blonde mage appreciates the motion and pecks Natsu softly on his cheek in return.

"This weather is certainly strong," Erza states, noticing the effect it is starting to take on Lucy and Luna.

"I could melt this whole place down," Natsu suggests cheekily, still giddy after Lucy's small kiss. After his years of experience and training, he most likely could.

"Please don't. Laxus would kill you for how much money this town would fine you for," Luna sweats nervously.

Natsu laughs. "Fine, I won't. Just so that Nashi will bring home all the money we want for food," he pats his belly.

"The money from the job is for fixing the request board that Nashi and Storm broke," Erza reminds the old kid.

"You mean the board that Nashi broke," Gray mutters.

"Nashi didn't do anything," Natsu defends his daughter. "Storm was the one who let the fire ball hit the board."

"Idiot," Gray shakes his head with disbelief that one could be so stupid.

"What did ya call me!?", Natsu shouts and lights a fist.

"I called you an idiot 'cause you are one," Gray narrows his eyes at his rival.

Natsu snaps and sends a fist to his nose, but Gray dodges and kicks his knee. An immature brawl breaks out between the two as Lucy shivers at lack of contact with heat. Luna cheers on her dad with glee while a certain mage is bound to end the fight.

"Ow!", the two heads band harshly together, and Erza glares at them with a terrifying aura.

Pulling out a sword, Erza speaks, "It was showing a bad example of you two that broke the request board."

"Yes sir," Gray and Natsu sulk like scolded children.

Luna asks, "Dad, did you hear that?" In response, he nods, and they both stare in one direction.

"Did you notice something?", Gray asks in his usual aloof attitude.

The two dragon slayers do not respond but sprint in a certain direction. Gray rolls his eyes but chooses to follow them along with the rest of the group.

* * *

 _A young girl sat on the swing to enjoy the glorious day. Her short navy blue waves rustled with soft wind that coursed through her body. The light is bright but somehow it is fairly cool this Autumn afternoon._

 _"Rose!", her father calls. The said girl on the swing faces her dad and watches as he attempts to kick a soccer ball but ends up landing straight on his hand in the dirt._

 _"Phew-hahahaha," Rose giggles but loses her grip on the swing and shares the same fate as her dad. "Oof."_

 _Her dad in turn laughs at her karma, but his wife quickly moves to clean Rose up. Rose is picked up with a crooked smile, as she was missing one of her front teeth. Her mom stares into her daughters brown orbs and smiles softly. "You have to be careful. Next time you could hurt yourself."_

 _"Okay, mama," Rose nods obediently._

 _"Wendy, do you think she's all good to play soccer with us?", Wendy's husband asks hopefully. Rose nods her head to show how much she wanted to play with her dad._

 _"Of course," she laughs at their energy._

 _Rose grins and runs to kick the ball, "You can't catch me!", before everything blacks out._

 _Beep..._

 _..._

 _Beep..._

 _..._

Beep...

Rose opens her eyes for the first time that morning and sighs. It has been awhile since that memory appeared in her dreams. She wishes her ceiling could turn into the sky filled with fluffy clouds and blinding light, but it is only a regular fan that has spun above her for about two years straight everyday. Her warm, despite cold environment, eyes transfer from the ceiling to the window, showing a gloomy rainy day.

"Good morning, Rose," her mother, who has the habit of waking up an hour earlier to see Rose, greets with a smile. Her daughter's personality tended to be a result of her husband's pessimistic side, so she would try to be positive for her.

"Hey mom," she responds as she stares out the window. _103 days of being in this room..._

"Whatcha thinking about?", Wendy asks, following the direction of her eyes to the visual of _pitter patter_.

"Nothing. Honestly, I'm really bored," Rose shrugs and turns to her mom. It frightened Wendy that the light she once saw in her daughters eyes had been stolen away by fear and loneliness.

"We could watch a movie together on the screen lacrima," her mother suggests.

"We've watched all the movies it has, and they're not very interesting," Rose sulks. Lately, her condition has been getting worse, so she has not been able to walk as long or do the activities she has loved. Instead, she is glued to the bed, stuck doing nothing.

"Board game?", her mother questions.

"No, a few of the chess pieces are missing, monopoly takes way too long, and one of the 4 year olds in the room across from this one took candyland," Rose answers.

"What about-", the door to the hospital room opens, interrupting her.

"Mrs. Conbolt," a nurse walks in with a sad expression.

"Yes?", Rose's mom forms a face of concern after seeing the nurse.

"We have no updates, but we will be testing her magic levels today," she says with a pained whisper.

"I thought it was only required once a month," Mrs. Conbolt whispers back, knowing how much Rose absolutely despised the day where doctors tested her magic. It hurts her both emotionally and physically.

"Wendy, I know how much it pains her and you for us to do this, but it will help us solve and fix this. I know Rose can get better. She's strong," the nurse gives a sad smile. "I will let you talk to her." She turns to leave and Wendy turns to Rose.

Without opening her mouth, Rose guesses, "It's M day?" Wendy nods, and her daughter instinctively hugs her, slightly terrified.

"This will help you," Wendy whispers soothingly, not entirely convinced herself. More than anything, she wished magic could fix her daughter's pain, but not even her sky magic is able to solve this one problem. It upsets Wendy that as the sky dragon slayer, she could not stay true to Grandeeney's teachings and heal her loving daughter.

She hoped that one day Rose could feel normal and be happy, even with her weakness. Because with every weakness, there is a strength. She sees something great in Rose, even if her and her body does not know it yet.

When Rose is left alone, as habit before every M testing, she hums and sings a little tune to peace herself.

 _"~Every night I lie in bed_  
 _the brightest colors fill my head_  
 _a million dreams are keeping me awake..._  
 _I think of what the world could be_  
 _a vision of the one I see_  
 _a million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
 _a million dreams for the world I'm gonna make~"_

* * *

Nashi quickly dodges a large boulder of ice heading her way and sends another fiery breath towards Storm. He in turn shields himself and sends an ice lance down on Nashi. She bursts with fire, and the ice melts away.

The two wizards had been brawling for almost 30 minutes sending attacks back and forth in effort to determine the strongest. So far there has been no progress; the two Fairy Tail mages are only scratched, bruised, and tired.

They both in unison pause for a moment to catch their breaths. Nashi stares at the snow on the ground while Storm directs his attention to his rival.

Storm, now missing his shirt, wipes the sweat off his forehead and begins to speak. "Maybe we should continue another time. Rosemary and Nova are probably looking-" He's interrupted as quick reflexes turn his body inches away from Nashi's kick of fire.

Another punch is targeted towards Storm's nose. "Stop coming up with excuses. I am stronger than you." Storm avoids Nashi's attack and shrugs.

"I'm bored, so I may as well amuse myself," he grins and motions to kick Nashi's side. She grabs his leg swiftly and flips him onto his back. Being the clever and fast wizard Storm is, he drags Nashi down with her.

But she falls straight on top of him.

Storm winces when coming into contact with the ground before opening his eyes to look at the pink head on his chest. She huffs and pushes herself to a position above Storm's chest. She forms a cage with limbs around his body. She focuses her green irises onto Storm's blue swirls, unknowingly pulling her face closer. Storm's face turns into a light shade of pink until she voices her complaint. "That hurt."

Meanwhile, Nashi avoids looking anywhere but at Storm's chiseled chest. She has seen him shirtless countless times, but up close, it almost looked - dare she think this - _attractive_.

"Hey! I took your impact, so don't be complain'," Storm defends, trying to cool off Nashi's heat from his face.

Nashi tucks in a strand of loose hair from her ponytail and glares at Storm, causing him to gulp down in result of her intense gaze. "You always try to come up with excuses," Nashi shakes her head with disappointment before moving off Storm's body.

"Ehem...", someone clears his throat.

Nashi and Storm turn and spot Rosemary, Charlotte, Nova, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Luna all there staring at the two mages with baffled expressions.

There is nothing but silence for a few seconds.

...

...

...

"Hey guys!~", Nashi greets oblivious.

Storm begins to blush again. _There goes the spazz being an idiot like always._

"I see you're out of the cave now," Nova points out, impressed.

Natsu instantly begins complaining. "So that means we took a 5 hour-"

"2 hours, actually," Luna corrects.

"-train ride to here for nothin'!?", Natsu asks with a sharp tone.

No one answers his rhetorical question while Lucy interrogates Nashi. "How _did_ you get out?"

"Simple: I ate my way out," Nashi answers with a smile.

"Wha...?", everyone turns to Storm for proof.

"Unbelievably, she did," he nods and gestures to the wall covering the cave.

"But most importantly, what was Nashi doing on top of you," Luna wiggles her eyebrows suggestively while Storm groaned.

"He pulled me down," Nashi explains vaguely, which causes Storm to facepalm.

Nova and Rosemary both gasp in shock. The lightning terror of a woman turns to Storm once again. "I didn't know you were the dominant one. I always assumed Nashi was." She shows her second impressed look, while Storm covered his embarrassment in his hands.

 _Mavis, please do not let Nashi speak ever again. I will curse the day she-_

"It also hurt, but he made it less painful by-", Storm slaps a hand over her mouth and mutters a small "shut up."

"Gray!", Natsu turns to his rival, "Fix your son's stripper habits or else I'll bash his face in!" He punches his other hand and narrows his eyes at Storm.

Storm widens his eyes with fear. If there was one person he did not want to mess with, it was Natsu Dragneel, rumored to burn down cities all at once by accident.

Gray scoffs. "I did not teach my son to take advantage of girls."

Storm sighs at the misunderstanding. "I did not-"

"Shut up!", Natsu snaps, forming a fist. Storm flinches at his tone. "You don't get to say anything. One more word out of you and I'll-"

"Natsu," Storm watches as Lucy places a gentle hand on his arm and the fire dies out. "Calm down, we didn't even hear the whole story."

Luna elbows Storm's side and winks. "I don't think we wanna hear the whole story."

"I'm confused," Nashi and Charlotte both mumble as everyone argues with each other.

"Stop," Erza demands, and everyone silences themselves. "Now, allow Storm to explain."

"We were just fighting, and we both fell. Simple as that," Storm explains.

"That's it?", Luna asks. "Such a bummer. I had hope."

"You still need to get a shirt on, kid," Natsu yells.

"Uhhmm, y-yes sir," Storm salutes Natsu.

* * *

"So do you wanna go on a job with me and Koha?", Luke asks after finishing the details about the new Fairy Tail mage. He sits next to Kakumi, who finishes up the last chapter of the book he has been reading since yesterday.

"Your parents are gone and worrying about your sister. I don't think it'd be wise to leave without informing them we're doing a job," Kakumi mumbles sensible advice.

Luke groans. "But I've wanted to go on a job so bad! And Koha made it sound like it'll be tons of fun!"

"I don't know that new girl well enough," Kakumi states briefly.

"What better way to get to know someone than going on a job with them?", Luke points out, trying his best to convince his best friend. For the first time, Kakumi pauses mid-chapter and glances at Kohaku. She is standing in front of the temporary request board/ wall, deciding on a job. He suspects something is up with her, but he does not quite know yet. Perhaps going on a job would help clear his opinion about her.

"Okay," Kakumi places a bookmark in his book and places it in his backpack. His intuition is telling him that figuring out Kohaku would be more important than finishing a book.

Luke grins. "Okay!"

The two walk towards Kohaku. Luke is visibly excited while Kakumi is his normal, reserved demeanor. From the noise of footsteps, Kohaku turns to them. As a bright smile contorts her neutral face, she gives an outstretched hand.

She greets Kakumi, "Hello, I am Kohaku."

Kakumi peers into her abnormal colored eyes and nods, rejecting the handshake. "I am Kakumi." He watches as her features contort to confusion.

Luke quickly makes an excuse, "Sorry about that. He has a big germ phobia." Kakumi turns to look at Luke and smiles again.

"Oh okay. I understand," Kohaku waves it off. "This is the job I chose."

Kakumi picks it up and reads the paper.

 _The Sea Dragon of Lake Luca_

 _Reward: 250,000,000 Jewels_

 _Location: Village of Hakaluca_

 _Mission: Defeat the terrifying sea dragon that continues to terrorize our village._

"Woah!", Luke widens his eyes at his disbelief. "250 million jewels?"

"Yup!", Kohaku confirms. "All we have to do is defeat a silly little sea dragon."

Kakumi narrows his eyes. "There must be a reason for this amount. I don't think it will be a little dragon." From his knowledge and what he has heard from older Fairy Tail mages, dragons are not a force to be reckoned with. They were strong almighty creatures.

"Don't be a party pooper," Kohaku pouts.

"Yeah, Kakumi," Luke nods in agreement.

Kakumi frowns. It is no good. Kohaku has Luke wrapped around her little finger, submitting his thoughts and actions to her will. "I will go only to make sure Luke doesn't injure himself."

"You're not my dad," Luke rolls his eyes, but Kakumi ignores his attitude. He's only playing "cool" for Kohaku.

"Great!", Kohaku smiles gleefully.

"Let's go!", Luke grins cheerfully and sprints in front of Kohaku and Kakumi.

Kohaku stays behind, and her friendly expression dissipates. She turns to give Kakumi a cold look before running to Luke and saying, "Wait for me!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading :)**_

 _ **~ S**_


End file.
